Journal d'une blonde frustrée
by Who Think Fast
Summary: Vous savez quoi ? C'est ma dernière année à Poudlard. Autant marquer le coup...vous savez pas quoi ? C'est dur d'être grande, blonde, belle et bonne...
1. Que les festivités commencent bien

Salut tout le monde, ici Maï, la benjamine des 4 choses, qui vous parle.

Voici devant vos yeux ébahis, mon bébé. Mon chéri virtuel. Tout ce que vous voulez. Il est inspiré de pas mal de choses de ma vie : moi dans le rôle de Sam, Mumu dans le rôle de Judith, Cassis dans le rôle de Céline, d'autres aussi mais surtout, le garçon dont je suis amoureuse depuis plusieurs années sous les traits de Max.

Voilà, voilà. J'aime les reviews !

L'univers est de JKR, les personnages sont en 7ème année en 1971, première année des Maraudeurs, pour vous situer.

Pairing : haha ! mystère. Vous le saurez…un jour.

Chapitre 1 : Que les festivités commencent bien _

C'est la première fois que je tiens un journal. Enfin pas vraiment. Mais les premières tentatives ont été complètement désastreuses. Le premier a été mangé par notre elfe, Illy. Le deuxième est tombé entre les mains de Sven, mon ex-frère. Et le troisième, je ne l'ai jamais tenu à jour.

Mais aujourd'hui commence ma 7ème et dernière année à Poudlard alors faut marquer le coup.

Jeudi 2 Septembre 1971

Héhé ! Première heure de 7ème année. Année de toutes les libertés. De tous les plaisirs…et des ASPICS. Mouais, c'est tout de suite moins motivant.

Mais ce sera une nouvelle année pleine de bons moments avec mes amis…et de nombreuses heures de colle. Je vais peut-être gagner le concours cette année.

Oui, oui. Vous avez bien compris. Je fais un concours d'heures de colle avec Roxane, Céline, Justine et Max. Tous Serdaigles, toutes blondes avec un brun. Notre « brin d'intelligence » comme on l'appelle. Vous avez saisi hein, hein ?

L'année dernière, c'est Max qui avait gagné avec 201 heures de colle. Moi 195. Ça va pas du tout. J'ai pas l'intention que ça se reproduise cette année.

Faudrait peut-être que j'écoute ce qui se passe en cours au lieu de faire semblant de prendre des notes. Peut-être.

McGo nous domine d'au moins une bonne tête. Ses yeux noirs nous déshabillent sur place. Si, je suis sûre qu'elle nous imagine nus. A force d'être frustrée ça m'étonnerait pas. Du coup je l'imagine nue. HAHAHAHAHA ! Mon cerveau est en train de griller !

-Comme vous le savez, cette année, vous passez vos ASPICS. Et je compte sur vous pour faire preuve d'une grande honnêteté. Je parle bien sur des tricheries.

Ah, ah. Grosse blague. Genre on se fait des antisèches ! Moi en tout cas j'en ai jamais faite. J'avais gravé les réponses dans ma table. Non, c'est pas une antisèche d'abord. C'est de l'anticipation. Nuance.

-Et je compte sur vous pour bien réviser. J'ai été très déçue par une de mes élèves l'an dernier. Elle avait une antisèche qui a évidemment tout de suite été trouvée. Je ne comprends toujours pas, c'était une bonne élève pourtant…

-C'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle était bonne élève, je dis.

La blague est sortie toute seule. Je me suis sentie dans un courant artistique. Hé ouais. Ça m'arrive. Oui madame. Ou monsieur.

En tout cas toute la classe est pliée en deux, on partage le cours avec les Poufsouffles. Je suis fière de moi.

-Miss Callum, je vois que vous avez le sens de l'humour. Sans doute l'aurez-vous aussi pendant une heure de colle. Venez me voir à la fin du cours je vous dirai ce que je vous réserve.

Et là je n'aime pas son regarde de vicieuse. Mais alors là, pas du tout.

Je lance quand même un regard à Max qui grimace. Hé ouais, Sam reprend du service. Et j'ai de l'avance dans la compétition. Première heure de cours et déjà une heure de colle. J'aime ce calcul.

J'arrive dans la Grande Salle, en retard évidemment à cause de cette harpie de McGo.

A la table bleue et bronze, je vois le gang des blondes et Max qui m'ont gardé une place. C'est bon de se sentir attendue. Oui je prends mon pied là. J'ai envie de sauter sur la table et de faire la macarena en string kangourou… c'est pas que ça plairait pas à certains mais. Bref.

Les têtes se tournent vers moi. Ah oui, ma colle :

-Stage. Pour les 1ères années. Inter-maisons. Je dois faire moi-même les affiches et m'arranger pour que des 7èmes années des autres maisons l'affichent dans leurs salles communes mais comme on a la réunion des préfets ça devraient pas poser de problèmes ! Ah, j'ai aussi les sélections de Quidditch à faire passer et…

Oui attendez je termine ma phrase mais je dis d'abord bonjour à Michael, THE beau gosse, et après je reprends ma conversation. Il n'y a que Justine et Max qui soient au courant. De quoi ? Bah, que je suis raide dingue de lui depuis la 5ème année. Je le regarde s'asseoir chez les jaune et noir. Voui, on est pas dans la même maison. Le sort s'acharne sur moi. Je suis malchanceuse à un point ! Un véritable aimant à catastrophes.

Soupir exaspéré de Max. Ah oui mon histoire. Après lui avoir lancé un regard noir, je continue :

-Oui donc je disais qu'on a une réunion de préfets demain donc c'est parfait. Faut juste que je trouve le temps de faire les affiches, entre les cours, le Quidditch et la réunion.

Regards consternés.

-Quoi encore ?

Céline, embarrassée, prend la parole :

-Ma pauvre Sam, tu t'investis beaucoup trop. Tu es déjà débordée alors qu'on a eu qu'une heure de cours et que la journée est loin d'être terminée. Tu ne sais pas dire parce que tu es trop gentille. Tu dois apprendre à t'affirmer ou ça se retournera contre toi.

Elle m'énerve. Je fais ce que je veux jusqu'à preuve du contraire. Non ? Bon, c'est décidé je la boude.

-En attendant, on a besoin de ton avis, me dit Max, toujours aussi plein de tact.

Je le regarde avec un regarde suspicieux. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore.

-Ouais, on se demandait ce qu'on allait donner à manger à Callounet, samedi.

-JE T'AI DEJA DIT DE PAS L'APPELER CALLOUNET ! IL S'APPELE CAL ! C. A. L. OK ?

-Ouais, enfin bref, répond Max, pas du tout effrayé par mes yeux gris qui lancent des éclairs. Ça fait deux ans qu'on le nourrit, faudrait savoir ce qu'il préfère.

-Ouais, pas bête. Mais je te rappelle que samedi je suis en colle avec les mini-portions et…IDEE DE MALADE ! Samedi va être une journée mémorable. JE. SUIS. GENIALE.

Voilà, voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Je sais que c'est court mais c'est ma première fic alors me tapez pas trop fort.

J'attends vos opinions, vos remarques, vos idées de conneries à faire faire à Sam…bref, créons une communauté…hem hem.

Je vous aime,

Je promets une publication régulière, j'ai plusieurs chapitres d'avance, mais ayant un accès restreint à l'ordi, je pense publier toutes les semaines.

Bisouuuuus.

Maï


	2. Le poulpe et la poule

Salut tout le monde, ici Maï !

Voilà comme promis la suite des aventures de Sam. Je souhaite m'excuser mais comme Mumu a un personnage dans cette fic, et que, en chieuse professionnelle qu'elle est, elle voulait absolument que je change son nom de Justine à Judith, ce personnage n'aura pas le même prénom que dans le premier chapitre. Je vous prie de m'excuser, et gardez bien en mémoire que Justine et Judith sont une et même personne. Et encore désolée. Vous aurez le droit de me démolir dans les reviews, promis, je fermerai les yeux pour avoir moins mal !

Tout l'univers est à JKR, mais les persos sont des OC.

Pairing : toujours mystérieux (héhéhéhéhé…)

Voilà, voilà…Bonne lecture les p'tits choux.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Le poulpe et la poule

* * *

Samedi 11 Septembre 1971

-Allez, Max, grouille tes fesses.

La chose au visage écarlate qui me suit en soufflant comme un bœuf émet un grognement.

-Pourquoi…tu m'as….deman…dé….de venir ?

-Tu me rappelles qui voulait trouver la nourriture préférée de « Callounet », le petit poulpe d'amour que nous nourrissons depuis deux ans ?

-Ouais, en fait c'est Callounet quand ça t'arrange ?

Petit temps de réflexion spécial blonde :

-La ferme, Max.

Il fait beau, il fait chaud, ce ronchon ne va pas me gâcher mon plaisir.

J'installe les 8 petits 1ères années que j'ai attirés grâce au « stage » (notez l'importance des guillemets, si je vous parlais en face j'aurai même fait les oreilles de lapin avec mes doigts. Vous savez, les petits…ouais enfin bref.). Je regarde du coin de l'œil ma récolte. Une petite rousse de Gryffondor et son copain aux cheveux horriblement gras. Un Serpentard je crois. 2 Poufsouffles, un autre Gryffondor à l'air fatigué et au teint pâle et 3 Serdaigles.

Mon plan machiavélique va démarrer. Je sens la toute-puissance m'envahir. Je vais dominer le monde. Tous m'obéiront, même Michael qui sortira avec moi et me servira le petit-déjeuner au l…

-Quand est-ce qu'on commence ? J'ai encore du travail et je voudrais commencer à réviser, s'impatiente la petite rousse.

Aaaaaah ! Victoire ! Je savais qu'avec cet alibi de stage j'allais attirer des intellos. Je suis fière de moi. En plus j'avais passé des heures à faire les affiches ce qui m'avait empêché d'organiser mes sélections de Quidditch. Mais avec ces petits intellectuels, ce sera tellement plus drôle !

-Attendez deux secondes les mioches, j'ai juste besoin de mon assist…

De mon assistant. Qui vient de s'écrouler à mes pieds. Écarlate, beuglant, la langue pendante. Sexy quoi.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais Max merde ! On n'aura jamais le temps si tu traînes encore…

-C'eeeest…saaaans….dangeeeer…. ?

On dirait qu'il émet une sorte de râle…J'aurais peut-être pas dû lui faire porter tout le matériel…maintenant il a du mal à parler le pauvre...

Pourquoi « le pauvre » ? C'est pas ma faute s'il n'a aucune résistance physique.

-T'inquiète Maxou, j'ai juste besoin de tables. Mini-portions comme ils sont, ils seront parfaits !

Il n'a même pas la force de protester. Pathétique.

Je pose une assiette sur chacune des petites têtes.

-C'est quoi ça ?

Merde, encore la rousse.

-C'est pour l'équilibre, et maintenant tu la fermes.

Après leur avoir ordonné si gentiment de garder le silence, j'installe le repas de Cal. Le foie gras, les frites, les lasagnes, les chocogrenouilles que j'ai évidemment eu l'intelligence d'immobiliser, les macarons à la pistache : mes préférés, du poulet frit, du tartare de bœuf et un Kanelbullar, un pain suédois à la cannelle (non, pas des Krisprolls… Gustav ? Gustav ! Nan, je déconne).

Je me penche au-dessus du lac. Fuuuit fuit fuuuit fuit fuit fuuuit fuit fuuuit fuit fuit. J'émets le sifflement de Cal ! (oui vous pouvez aller vérifier, c'est en morse, l'auteur s'est éclatée).

Après quelques instants d'un silence de mort, un tentacule sort de l'eau. Puis deux, puis trois…

* * *

Dimanche 12 Septembre 1971

Du blanc ? Hein ? Ah. Oui, je reconnais le plafond de l'infirmerie. Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là ?

Je réfléchis. Non, je vois pas. Je réfléchis vraiment tant que je peux. Mes gènes blonds bloquent mes neurones. Ouais ça doit être ça.

Je me relève sur un coude. Ah tiens. Des mots.

« Bien joué Petit Cœur, mais désolée pour toi, apparemment Cal préfère les lasagnes…et les rousses. Céline »

Ah oui ! Cal, la bouffe, le stage, les mômes. Ça y est ça me revient ! Et je me souviens aussi que la rousse portait l'assiette des lasagnes.

D'ailleurs elle est là à côté. Plus pour longtemps puisqu'apparemment elle est en train de ranger ses affaires.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Pas de réponse. Elle me boude. Tant pis pour elle. Elle ne se rend pas compte qu'elle a rendu service à un pauvre calamar affamé et sans défense. Je vous jure les jeunes de nos jours. Ah tiens elle s'en va.

-Byyyye !

Je ne reçois qu'un regard noir en retour. Héé ! Elle a pas le droit ! C'est moi qui fais les regards noirs d'abord !

Bon je continue. Les mots :

« Dommage que McGo soit arrivée, j'aurai bien voulu voir la fin du spectacle. Fais gaffe à toi si elle te croise. Roxane »

« C'est à cause de moi que t'es devenue aussi machiavélique ? Parce que si oui je suis fière de moi…enfin de toi. Judith »

Et le dernier est de Max, avec son écriture illisible. Que je mets dix bonnes minutes à déchiffrer. Une écriture de mec quoi. Bien virile.

« Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ? Je savais que ça finirai mal. Mais bon, « Mademoiselle » n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Mais bon…faut dire que. Voilà. C'était marrant. »

Hé bah voilà. Pas trop tôt. Maxou se décoince. C'est même mon but ultime de cette année. Je veux le décoincer assez pour le voir faire de la pole dance ou un strip tease.

Ou pas.

Madame Pomfresh arrive.

-Oh ma petite Sam ! Je ne t'attendais pas avant au moins le premier match de Quidditch. Qu'est-ce que tu as changé !

Heu, mais la dernière fois que je suis venue date d'i mois, juste avant les vacances. Max m'avait collé des pustules en forme de cœur sur tout le visage, ce qui m'a valu le surnom de « Petit Cœur » et qui avait assuré la victoire de Max pour le concours d'heures de colle. Le dernier jour ! Rha le goujat.

-En tout cas, continue l'infirmière, je ne sais pas ce que tu as encore trafiqué mais le professeur McGonagall est passée tout à l'heure. Elle était furieuse. Tiens, elle t'a laissé ça.

Pompon me tend un morceau de parchemin. Génial ! Une convocation ! Des heures de colle ! Youpi !

QUOI ?

5 heures ! C'est tout ce que je récolte pour mon plan machiavélique ? 5 malheureuses heures de colle ? Je suis donc à 6 heures de colle, enfin techniquement 5 quand on sait comment a fini la première, c'est-à-dire avant de commencer.

5 heures ! Sur UNE seule après-midi.

On dirait que McGo essaie vraiment de détruire ma vie sociale si lentement acquise. En plus le motif (terrorise et met en danger ses jeunes camarades) vaut bien plus de 5 heures de colle.

Elle aurait pu m'en mettre 5 par semaine pendant 2 ou 3 mois. Mais non, c'est trop compliqué pour madame.

* * *

15 :12

Quand je sors de l'infirmerie, j'apprends la terrible nouvelle : Max est en tête avec 18 heures de colle. Qui valent la peine d'être racontées. Et qu'il a obtenu d'un seul coup. 3 heures de nettoyage de trophées avec Ruru pendant toute une semaine, samedi soir compris évidemment (rha mais quel génie en maths…Oui, Bref.)

Cette heure de colle lui a demandé ingéniosité, précision et surtout, SURTOUT…beaucoup de matériel. Il a transformé la petite rousse de mon stage en poulet géant, juste à sa sortie de l'infirmerie.

En gros, je dois le prendre comme une attaque directe, un joli pied de nez. Il veut me montrer qu'avec le même sujet, il obtient une meilleure note que moi (mais quelle jolie métaphore …ah lala quel génie en anglais… je suis peut-être pas blonde d'origine en fait…)

Il s'est approché sournoisement de sa victime, lui a parlé de sa voix douce et suave de manipulateur, lui demandant si elle allait mieux depuis l'attaque du poulpe. Myrtille ou quelque chose comme ça, Joly, Lucy…ah mais ça m'énerve cette mémoire sélective, Julie, Ahly ?…nan, ça reviendra pas… (Finalement, je suis vraiment blonde…)

Il lui a proposé d'aller à la bibliothèque, soi-disant un livre à lui montrer sur les calamars, elle s'y est précipitée et elle a glissé sur le sol trop bien ciré (excès de zèle de Ruru ? …ça m'étonnerait…de Max, plutôt je dirais…).

Elle a glissé sur tout le long du couloir et a atterri dans la porte, renversant sur elle un mélange que Max m'a décrit comme étant fait avec du miel, du beurre fondu et du sirop d'érable. Enfin, il a tiré sur une corde qui a renversé une autre caisse et a pris ses jambes à son cou.

Elody s'est retrouvé recouverte de plumes blanches de la tête aux pieds, et vu la discrétion de la scène, toute l'école était au courant en moins de dix minutes. C'est comme ça que Max a été désigné coupable.

Il a fait fort, très fort.

Mais je ferais mieux. Je le jure. Sinon, je suis prête à tout. Même embrasser Michael. Nan, vraiment, ça me dérange pas. Une promesse est une promesse. Pour l'honneur je suis capable de tout, même de me sacrifier.

Franchement, Max me bluffe. J'aurais dû plus me méfier. J'ai beaucoup trop de points à rattraper, maintenant. _

* * *

Mercredi 15 Septembre 1971

Nous entrons en DCFM tels 5 mousquetaires, Roxane, Judith, Céline, Max et moi.

Roxane est lamentable. AUCUNE. HEURE. DE. COLLE.

Justine, elle, en est à 4, juste derrière moi, pour avoir transformé un rat en un automate à l'effigie de McGo qui disait en boucle : « Au coin, où tu auras la fessée, vilain. »

Elle est très douée avec la magie, mais c'est pas une raison. Mais elle se débrouille bien. Il faut l'admettre. Je m'incline.

Incroyable, je suis capable de sentiments humains.

Quant à Céline, elle en a deux pour avoir passé le cours « la tête dans les nuages ». On ne peut même plus être tête en l'air dans cette école.

Enfin bref, entre Max et moi, la guerre est déclarée. Et ça va faire des étincelles.

Par manque d'inspiration flagrant, je me lève et commence à courir dans la salle, tout en poussant des cris de chèvre. Je récupère deux heures. Maigre récolte.

Quand j'ai reçu ma punition, Max se tourne vers moi.

-Sam, tu me déçois. J'espérais mieux de ta part.

Le coup qu'il se prend sur la tête lui fait définitivement fermer sa grande gueule ! Leçon n°1 : ne jamais énerver une suédoise.

* * *

Voilà, voilà.

A la semaine prochaine, les amis. Peut-être que la publication du prochain chapitre se fera plus tôt dans la semaine. Oui, je sais que vous m'aimez :D

P.S. : J'aime toujours autant les reviews.

Maï


	3. Le gala de charité

Coucouuuu !

Et un nouveau chapitre, un !

J'en suis plutôt contente, on verra s'il vous plaît…vous avez le droit de dire non hein ? Ça me vexera un peu mais c'est pas grave, the show must go on…ah oui au fait…ne vous étonnez pas, i préfets-en-chef au sein de Poudlard, mais vous comprendrez dans quelques chapitres.

Tout l'univers est à JKR, les personnages sont des OC de mon invention.

Pairing : toujours et encore mystérieux (mais elle va lever le mystère oui ou m…)

* * *

Chapitre 3

* * *

Samedi 18 Septembre 1971

Je viens de réagir. Dumbychou est totalement crétin. Max et moi sommes les deux élèves qui cumulons le plus d'heures de colle depuis la 3ème année et il nous a nommés tous les deux préfets-en-chef.

Logique ! Complètement gâteux le pauvre vieux.

En tout cas, Slughorn l'a remarqué et nous a gracieusement invités à un de ses galas de charité, comme on les appelle Max et moi. Galas de charité pour quoi ? Bah, c'est évident…pour le dernier morse vivant en Grande-Bretagne ! Mais ce qu'il y a de bien c'est que ces soirées regorgent de tout le gratin de Poudlard. Dont Michael !

* * *

On respire…1, 2…Non, je ne rougirai pas comme une blonde quand je l'apercevrais dans la salle.

Raté. Aucune volonté. Mais pourquoi ce con me regarde entrer aussi ?

J'essaie de marcher sans me casser la gueule à cause de mes talons d'une hauteur outrageante. Mission impossible. Mémo personnel : si on me demande, j'ai vidé plusieurs Whisky Pur Feu avant de venir. Ca fait plus cool, et ça explique pourquoi je tangue autant sur mes talons.

-Sam !

Oh non. OH NON ! Pourquoi il m'appelle ?

-Sam, attends !

Il est trop près pour que je fasse semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu. J'essaie de me retourner de façon classe.

Raté. On dirait plutôt une dinde constipée.

-Sam, je peux te parler ?

Aïe, ça commence mal…

-Tu as réussi à former ton équipe ?

Hein ? Quoi ? Quelle équipe ? Ah oui ! Le Quidditch… il est capitaine aussi.

-heu…j'ai…Je…pas encore fait… qualifs…

Lamentable. Pire qu'un mec devant une Vélane.

-Ok. McGonagall m'a prévenu que le premier match de la saison serait Poufsouffle-Serdaigle. Et ne crois pas que c'est parce que tu es la capitaine d'équipe la plus sexy que je connaisse que je jouerais les tendres. Bonne chance !

-Heu…ouais, merci.

Attends. ATTENDS ! Il a dit quoi ? Je ne jouerai pas les tendres. Non, avant : le premier match de l'année c'est Poufsouffle-Serdaigle…NON ! après…LA CAPITAINE LA PLUS SEXY ?

Quoi ?

Je m'écroule sur un siège, rose de plaisir. Max arrive, apparemment énervé, deux Bièrraubeurres à la main.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as l'air tendu ! Je parie que tu as parlé avec Slugh !

Il ignore ma question, lance un regard noir quelque part dans la foule et reporte son attention sur moi.

-Il te voulait quoi l'autre blanc-bec ?

A mon tour d'ignorer la réplique.

-Michael est venu me demander si j'avais formé mon équipe.

-Ah ok. Et il s'en va.

Trop bizarre. Mais bon, il ne va pas me gâcher mon plaisir alors que Michael me trouve sexy !

La deuxième préfete-en-chef de Poufsouffle vient alors vers moi. Marion Lerbat. Je crois. Brune, assez jolie quoique un peu ronde. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle avait commencé un régime et c'est vrai qu'elle fait moins…bouboule. Surtout au niveau des cuisses. Mais elle n'égale pas ma beauté. Personne n'égale ma beauté de grande blonde suédoise de cliché.

-Sam, je peux te parler ?

Mais dites-moi, tout le monde veut me parler ce soir.

-Oui, bien sûr.

Elle s'assoit à côté de moi et dit :

-Ecoute, en fait y'a un mec ! Je voudrais vraiment sortir avec lui. Mais je sais pas comment faire ! Alors mes amies m'ont conseillé de venir te demander des conseils. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Ah ah ! Trop drôle ! Bon le crétin, là-haut, arrête tes conneries, je suis dans la même situation qu'elle.

-Bah, déjà est-ce qu'il fait partie de tes amis ?

-Non, il me connaît mais pas plus que ça.

-Et bah reste naturelle et essaie de devenir son amie. Sans être trop pressante. (ndla : non je ne sors pas tous les conseils que mes amies m'ont donné quand j'étais dans cette situation avec l'alter ego de Max). Tu verras après si ça colle ! Mais tu devrais pas avoir trop de problèmes. Je peux te demander qui est l'heureux élu ?

Marion rougit légèrement, mais sans se démonter elle me lance :

-Michael

* * *

Dimanche 19 Septembre 1971

-…et là elle s'écroule sur un siège en souriant comme une…

-Chut, elle arrive !

Je viens de me lever, à midi, comme tous les dimanches. Mes cheveux ressemblent à rien tellement ils sont emmêlés et j'ai des poches violettes sous les yeux. Sexy…même au réveil.

La soirée d'hier était chiante à mourir, pour changer. Sauf ma discussion avec Marion.

Max et Justine semblent en grande discussion quand j'arrive.

-Alors comme ça on parle de moi dans mon dos ?

Max se lève, furieux et lance avant de sortir de la salle commune : t'aimerais bien hein ? Tu supportes pas qu'on te laisse dans l'ombre.

Bouche bée, je le regarde sortir. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Justine, dis-moi que je n'y suis pour rien.

Gros silence.

-Merci de ton aide.

Je cours dans mon dortoir et je me mets à pleurer, la tête enfouie dans mon oreiller. Je pleure à cause de Max ? c'est nouveau ça !

Mais c'est normal. Il a été le seul à m'accueillir à mon arrivée à Serdaigle. Hé oui ! Quand on descend de toute une lignée de Serpentards arrogants, prétentieux et fiers de leur statut de Sangs Purs, on peut comprendre que mon entrée à Serdaigle ne plaise pas trop. Bon Ok, j'ai carrément été rejetée. Et Max était mon seul ami.

Sniffffffrlll.

Elégant.

Et les gants ça tient chaud.

Ok, je sors…

* * *

Voilà…

Je suis plutôt fière de mon chapitre, à vous de me dire si vous êtes de mon avis !

Je pars demain mais j'essaierai de publier la semaine prochaine même si pour vous je dois abandonner une matinée de plage ou….faire de Yumi mon esclave pour la publication ! Mais vous aurez la suite, promis )

Bisous,

Maï


	4. Séléctions

Voilà mon nouveau chapitre. J'espère, comme d'habitude, que mon humour de tarée ne vous gêne pas trop, et même plus…qu'il vous éclate autant que moi-même quand je tape mes textes.

Tout est à JKR, sauf les personnages qui sont des OC.

Pairing : non je ne dis toujours rien.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 4

Mardi 21 Septembre 1971

Deux jours ! Deux jours que j'ai pas parlé à Max et il me manque un truc de fou.

Mais bon ça m'a laissé du temps pour organiser les qualifs de Quidditch et ça, c'est double super. Ma future équipe et moi avons un avantage, je sais qui Michael a séléctionné.

Y'a plus qu'à trouver mieux.

* * *

Ou pas. Mais quelle bande de bras cassés. Après avoir vu 7 fois le Souaffle me passer à moins de 2 centimètres du visage, je commence sérieusement à péter mon câble de suédoise.

-Hammer, si t'arrives pas à viser correctement, regarde à côté et peut-être que t'atteindras la cible.

Je suis furax. Je lui fais signe de réessayer et je le vois se mettre à viser dix bons mètres à droite de la cible. J'allais lui apprendre ce qu'est l'ironie quand il lance le Souaffle qui rentre directement dans l'anneau de but.

O. M. G. Comment il a fait ça ?

Coup de chance. Obligé.

Ah bah non. Après 27 lancers, faut croire que, bah… il est fait pour tirer à côté.

Les essais suivant sont plus fructueux et j'arrive à prendre les jumelles Farir comme Poursuiveuses avec Hammer. Elles se comprennent parfaitement et sont très douées. Comme si elles étaient liées. Tant mieux pour moi. J'ai plus qu'à trouver mes Batteurs et un Attrapeur.

Oh non. Pas lui. Pas Hubert Camembert. Oui désolé pour le surnom mais faut avouer que ça lui va très bien. Et je ne le veux surtout pas dans mon équipe.

* * *

Bon finalement, je l'ai pris. Je sais. Ça craint. Mais il va m'aider. Il a eu une bonne idée. On va gagner. Obligé. Comme deuxième Batteur, j'en ai trouvé un plutôt bon, Kyle Doewer. Il se débrouille pas mal.

J'annonce que les séléctions des Attrapeurs vont commencer. 2 garçons et 3 filles assez petits s'avancent. Le plus vieux doit être en 4ème année. Parfait. Plus ils sont petits et plus ils sont rapides.

Attends, c'est qui derrière ? Max, qui s'avance, son balai à la main. Je savais pas qu'il aimait le Quidditch.

Donc ce qu'il disait c'était vrai. Y'a que ma poire qui compte. J'en ai rien à faire des autres ? Mais quelle abrutie.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est doué ! J'avais jamais remarqué qu'il volait aussi bien. Oui je sais, c'est censé être mon meilleur ami et oui je sais que je suis égoïste.

Merci !

Je décide de tous les départager en leur donnant pour consigne d'être le premier à me rapporter le Vif d'Or.

Je suis étonnée de voir que son poids ne le désavantage pas. Au contraire, il gagne. Je suis impressionnée. Bon bah…je le prends. Avec un attrapeur comme Max, Michael peut aller se coucher.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Max me regarde avec des yeux ronds. J'adore ses yeux. Oui, oui je sais, cette phrase est un peu ambigüe.

-Je voulais tenter ma chance, ça te pose un problème ?

-Non, pas du tout mais…je sais pas tu cherches à intégrer l'équipe alors que tu me boudes depuis plusieurs jours.

-Ça t'emmerde hein, que je t'adresse plus la parole ? Mais ça, y'a que quand je te délaisse que tu t'en rends compte.

Et merde. Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait à la fin ?

Je me balade dans les couloirs avec cette question qui me trotte dans la tête. En tout cas, mon équipe est géniale. Faut que j'affiche les résultats.

Fleeeeeeeme !

* * *

Equipe de Quidditch – Serdaigle

Capitaine : Samantha Callum (oui j'ai été obligée de mettre mon nom complet, je sais ça craint…). Gardien : Samantha Callum Poursuiveurs : Katya Farir, Nayla Farir, Gregory Hammer Batteurs : Kyle Doewer, Hubert Lovegood (oui oui c'est Camembert. Je plains sa future femme, si elle existe.). Attrapeur : Maxence Connor

Entraînement : Jeudi 23 Septembre à 19h.

* * *

Jeudi 23 Septembre 1971

Cette semaine a été très dure. Ne plus parler à Max c'est presque impossible.

-Bon, maintenant, tu la fermes et tu vas m'écouter.

Après l'entraînement, j'ai réussi à plaquer Max contre le mur et je plante mes yeux dans les siens. Je suis vraiment en colère.

-Mais…

-La FERME, Connor. Dans deux minutes, je te laisserai un temps de parole pour vider ton sac mais là, c'est moi qui parle. Suis-moi. _

-Sam, arrête tu me fous la lumière dans les yeux. Et puis, c'est quoi cette mise en scène de mer…

-Chut. La ferme je t'ai dis. Et elle est très bien ma mise en scène.

J'ai transformé la Salle sur Demande en salle d'interrogatoire, et Judith a accepté d'être l'arbitre.

Bon, ok elle a poussé le vice un peu loin. Elle nous a ligotés sur nos chaises de chaque côté d'une table. Non, je sais pas pourquoi !

-Alors, vous allez faire un duel. Un duel de pétage de plombs. Videz-vous. Et tout ce qui sera dit ici, restera ici.

Un coup de baguette plus tard et elle sort d'un nuage, déguisée en pouf en bikini (appelons-là Brigitta) et se promène avec un écriteau marqué « Sam » en gueulant : Round 1, Sam à la main.

Oui bon. Moi aussi j'ai peur dans ces moments-là.

-Heu, je sais pas quoi dire…heu…Max, t'es vraiment lourd…

-Ouhhhhhh…

Et merde. Elle a aussi pensé aux réactions d'un public imaginaire.

-Tu étales ta sagesse en prenant tout le monde de haut. Comme si on était complètement débiles.

-Mais c'est le cas Samounette…

-Ou, ouh…

J'en reste bouche bée, jusqu'à ce que Judith surgisse, déguisée en arbitre, cette fois…disons Sergio.

-10, 9, 8…

-Non, mais ça va pas ? De toute façon tu fais comme si rien ne te touchait mais je sais qu'au fond t'en as juste rien à faire des autres.

-Oui, bien dit. Bravo. Hip hip hip hourra… Atchic…

-Si, j'ai des sentiments, tu vois. Et celui qui m'envahit en ce moment c'est la honte de côtoyer une crétine qui bave devant un mec gonflé à bloc par sa mégalo.

-Aï, aï, aï…

Oui, y'a un crétin dans la salle qui a continué le Atchic.

-J'aurais très bien pu devenir amie avec n'importe qui dans tout Poudlard, et il a fallu que j'hérite de toi comme meilleur ami, merci du cadeau.

-Ouhhhh…

-Oui, mais le problème, c'est que y'avait que moi pour te comprendre. Dommage.

-Venant du fils d'un Cracmol gay, j'ai pas de leçons à recevoir compris ?

-Très bien, mais ne vient pas pleurer quand tu ne parleras plus à la seule personne qui t'a accueillie quand toute ta famille de Pur Sangs blonds suédois t'as reniée.

Là, ça fait mal. Et j'ai plus rien à dire…

-7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. K.O. de Sam.

Judith nous libère. Et là, je vois Max qui m'ouvre les bras. Mon grand frèèèèère !

-Non, ça va. Je vais pas pleurer.

Et je lui balance un gros coup de poing dans le bide. Sauf que c'est pas lui qui a mal maintenant. Mes jointuuuuuures. Je savais même pas qu'il avait des abdoooos.

* * *

-Pourquoi on est toujours comme ça l'un envers l'autre ?

On est dans le couloir, Max et moi après notre « combat ». Judith est partie en courant je sais pas où et je crois qu'elle était encore déguisée en Sergio. Brrrr.

-Parce que c'est comme ça qu'on fonctionne tous les deux.

Il me sort ça du tac au tac. Est-ce que je dois comprendre qu'il s'est souvent posé la question ?

* * *

Voilà…un joli petit cliffhanger, un.

Merci de me suivre, vive les reviews et à la semaine prochaine. Je vous avais promis que je publierai, malgré la plage).

Byyye.

Maï.


	5. Assumons nous mesdames

Salut tout le monde ! Voilà, voilà. Un nouveau petit chapitre. Un TOUT petit chapitre. Oui, je sais, mes chapitres sont très courts et c'est long d'attendre une semaine mais, compatissez, c'est les VACANCES ! Soyez gentils….s'il vous plaît ! J'ai plein de tentations...la piscine, la plage, mes amis...c'est DUUUR de résister. Mais je le ferais. Pour vous, mes amis. Pour l'honneur.

Sinon, bah, bonne lecture !

**Tout l'univers est à JKR, les personnages sont mes OC.**

_Pairing_ : bientôt, vous saurez…mais pas aujourd'hui !

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Assumons-nous, mesdames !

* * *

Lundi 27 Septembre 1971

La Grande Salle résonne. Le ciel magique nous montre de gros nuages d'orage prêts à nous foncer dessus. McGo se lève alors et dit :

-Sur la demande de certains de nos préfets-en-chef (moi, en fait), nous avons décidé d'expérimenter cette année les fêtes d'avant-match. Elles incluront tous les élèves des maisons concernées par les matches de Quidditch à venir. Nous pouvons donc déjà prévenir les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles que leur fête aura lieu ici-même le samedi 9 octobre.

Non je n'ai pas cherché à servir mes intérêts. Ou si peu. En tout cas mon idée à l'air de ravir toute l'école, vu les cris de joie que j'entends tout autour de moi. Je suis trop forte. Je sers mes intérêts, et ceux des autres. Je mérite mon poste de préfête-en-chef. Faut que je trouve un moyen de parler à Turner pendant cette soirée…peut-être même d'y aller avec lui !

Oui, je vais prendre les devants et m'assumer en tant que femme. Je vais montrer au monde sorcier ce que les femmes du monde moldu ont réussi à accomplir, je vais montrer que le sexe féminin est le sexe fort. Je saurai défendre notre égalité voire notre supériorité face aux hommes. C'est pas pour rien qu'on est matures plus tôt, nous les femmes. La machine humaine est bien faite. On a l'esprit avant le corps et les mecs, c'est l'inverse. Mais il arrive que la partie esprit soit ratée chez eux. Voire très ratée.

Enfin, c'est bien beau tout ça mais on sait comment ça finira quand je serai en face de lui je vais rougir, perdre mes mots, bégayer et je serais incapable de développer le quart de la moitié d'une syllabe. Parfois, je maudis ma timidité sélective.

* * *

J-7, Samedi 2 octobre 1971

La soirée est dans une semaine. Et j'ai toujours pas de cavalier. Enfin, disons tout de suite que je n'ai pas demandé à Michael. Parce que sinon j'ai déjà une bonne dizaine de cavaliers potentiels. Et je parle que de ceux qui sont potables. Parce que Camembert...comment dire...c'est NON !

* * *

-Maaaaaax ! Comment tu vas faire pour la soirée ? Je veux dire, t'as trouvé une cavalière ?

-C'est pas ton problème, Sam. Occupes toi de ton cul.

Oulala, faut pas être susceptible de nos jours. Je capitule. Quand il est mal-luné comme ça, c'est impossible d'avoir une conversation plus constructive qu'avec une mandragore dans le coma.

J-5, Lundi 4 octobre 1971

-J'ai repris confiance. Demain, je vais aller voir Michael et aborder le sujet. Cash, direct. Aucune hésitation. Mais si il me regarde ? Bah bien sûr qu'il va me regarder, je suis une crétine. Mais je comprends pas, j'ai jamais été timide comme ça, alors pourquoi ça m'arrive avec Michael en particulier ? A cause de ça, je sais pas si je vais réussir à articuler plus de…

-Sam, me coupe Roxane, j'en ai rien à foutre. Je bosse là.

Mais heuuu… Je suis trop vexée. Personne n'est là pour écouter mes revendications et mes questions existentielles. Céline semble trop dans la lune pour m'entendre, étalée sur le canapé comme elle est et Max et Roxane m'ont bien fait comprendre que je les faisais chier. Il reste bien Judith mais elle est trop gentille pour que j'aille la faire chier avec ça. Bah oui, maintenant que je suis consciente de faire chier les gens…

J-2, Jeudi 7 octobre 1971

Oh. My. God. ! Max a invité Roxane à la fête. Oh putain ! OH PUTAIN! Je suis sidérée. Je suis dégoûtée. Enfin non, mais bon… NON JE VIENS PAS DE FAIRE UN LAPSUS REVELATEUR !

Mais je trouve ça dingue, c'est tout.

Roxane est très différente de lui. Elle est…ennuyeuse. Voilà, ennuyeuse. Et égoïste. Je pense que si elle sort avec Max c'est qu'elle y trouve un avantage. Je suis sûre qu'elle pense gagner des faveurs en sortant avec lui. Je pense qu'elle l'a dragué. Max est normalement constitué. Comme un mec normal quoi. Il ne lui aurait jamais demandé de sortir avec lui consciemment.

J-1, Vendredi 8 octobre 1971

-Michael !

Oui, j'ai osé.

-Ah tiens, Sam. Je voulais te voir.

-Ah oui ?, (tiens, j'ai pas bégayé… bizarre…mais tant mieux, autant en profiter pour une fois) bah, vas-y je t'écoute.

-Non, toi vas-y…

-Non toi…

Ça aurait pu durer encore longtemps si on avait pas dit en même temps :

-Tu veux être ma cavalière pour la fête de demain ?

-Tu veux être mon cavalier pour la fête de demain ?

Et après un long fou rire bien nerveux, il m'annonce qu'il est heureux d'aller à cette soirée avec moi.

Coooool ! Je sais déjà comment je vais m'habiller, me coiffer,me maquiller, pour mettre en valeur ma grande taille (heureusement quand même que Michael est plus grand que moi avec son beau mètre 80, et moi 78, je pourrais éviter les talons ! Hourra !). Et comment mettre mes beaux yeux gris en valeur ! Je vais être...MA-GNI-FI-QUE ! Quelle modestie !

* * *

Voilà, pour l'instant, Sam et Michael, c'est un couple qui roule. Pour l'instant, mouahahahahah !

A la semaine prochaine les amis.

Bisous,

Maï.

P.S. vous avez vu ? malgré la plage, toujours au rendez-vous. N'oubliez pas les reviews. Héhé, ça rime !


	6. La soirée

Coucou, c'est moi ! J'en avais un peu ras le bol de toujours utiliser le point de vue de Sam, donc la première moitié du texte suit le point de vue de Max. Petite innovation. Voilà, je voulais changer un peu. Parce que…le changement c'est maintenant. Ok je sors.

Bonne lecture !

**L'univers est à JKR, les personnages sont des OC.**

_Pairing : Vous verrez à la fin du chapitre ! ahah ! Le voile du mystère est sur le point d'être levé !_

* * *

Chapitre 6 : La soirée

* * *

Samedi 9 octobre 1971

La soirée est enfin arrivée. Et nan, j'ai pas choisi d'inviter Roxane pour rien.

J'avais fait la liste de tous les avantages avant, bah oui vous me prennez pour qui ? On parle de Roxane quand même...

1) C'est, après Sam, la plus jolie de notre groupe de potes.

2) Suite à l'argument 1), Sam est très jalouse d'elle

3) Suite à l'argument 2), je vais pouvoir rendre Sam jalouse.

Pourquoi je veux rendre Sam jalouse ? Aucune idée !

NON, non, c'est pas du tout ce que vous pensez !

Mais je trouve que Sam et moi, on s'est un peu éloignés.

Depuis le transfert de ce crétin de Turner en 4ème année. Oui, parce que cet abruti était à Durmstrang. Personne ne sais pourquoi il en est sorti. Je sais pas ce que Sam lui trouve. Ok, il est pas mal, mais qu'est-ce qu'il est con !

Enfin bref…

Une fois habillé, je descends attendre Roxane dans la salle commune. Je retrouve Gabe et Antonin, cavaliers respectifs de Céline et Judith.

Je les connais bien. Je passe pas mal de temps avec eux, et ils sont vraiment super sympas. Les filles ont bien choisi ! Gabe est brun, les cheveux bouclés, très grand et très fin. Antonin est plus petit mais il reste quand même aussi grand que moi. Il est blond, les cheveux très courts. Et plutôt beau…si j'étais une fille…nan oubliez.

Je regarde vers la porte du dortoir des filles qui vient de s'ouvrir, mais ce n'est pas Roxane qui sort.

C'est Sam. Et elle est magnifique. Elle s'est fait un chignon avec ses longs cheveux blonds et a laissé quelques mèches folles bouclées se balader. Sa robe est toute simple, longue, brillante, de couleur violette. La robe la moule et elle est sexy. Ses yeux gris reflètent la couleur de la robe et sont agrandis par les traits de crayon et le mascara qu'elle s'est mis.

Je ne l'ai vu qu'en tenue normale, ou après un match de Quidditch. Donc techniquement, ça me choque qu'elle soit aussi élégante.

Et là, je vois Roxane qui sort. Derrière Sam, elle paraît tellement banale.

C'est affligeant. Elle a des tâches oranges sur le visage là où elle a essayé de masquer son acné avec du fond de teint et elle a une robe assez courte composée d'une marinière séparée par une ceinture d'une jupe bleu marine. Mouais.

C'est pas génial mais bon.

J'aperçois aussi Judith et Céline avant que Roxane ne s'accroche à mon bras en jacassant. Judith n'a pas abandonné son aversion pour les robes et porte un pantalon noir, avec des converses noires et son t-shirt, bah sans suspens...noir. Céline elle a mis une jolie robe blanche avec des touches noires, grises et rouges. Elle l'a faite elle-même d'après ce que j'ai compris. Elle est douée. Et elle a du goût.

J'ai juste le temps de voir Sam partir au bras de son si preux cavalier avec un début de rire. J'ai peut-être fait une erreur en invitant Roxane. Peut-être.

* * *

Samedi 9 octobre 1971

Michael passe me prendre pile à l'heure. Quelle ponctualité. Je vois bien que je ne laisse pas indifférent. Tant mieux parce que j'ai passé 3 heures sur ma coiffure et 2 heures sur mon maquillage. Lui, il s'est fait beau aussi. Il est tellement sexy ce mec. Musclé, bronzé et tout le tralala ! Il sentait bon le sable chaud….oui, ok je la ferme.

Nous arrivons devant la Grande Salle, aménagée pour l'occasion. Les autres élèves sont conditionnés dans les anciennes cuisines des cachots pour le dîner. Héhé !

En tant que chefs d'équipes, Michael et moi ouvrons le bal, bientôt suivis par les joueurs de chaque équipe, puis le reste des maisons qui suivaient, les plus petits à l'arrière.

Cette soirée est géniale. Je suis sur un petit nuage. Je regarde pour la première fois Michael dans les yeux. Des beaux yeux verts. Ouah ! Et c'est collé serré !

Au loin je vois Judith et Céline. Et je...

Oulala...

C'est quoi ces têtes de conspiratrices ? Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont encore fait ?

Je m'excuse auprès de mon magnifique cavalier qui en profite pour essayer de nous attraper des Bièraubeurres. Je m'avance vers les filles. Elles me regardent avec des mines de constipées.

-Qu'est ce qui passe ?

-Rien...pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'il se passe quelque chose ?

-Non...y'a rien du tout t'inquiete.

-Alors pourquoi vous restez toutes les deux commes des cruches ? Bon bah peut être que Max est au courant, lui ? Je vais aller le voir.

Max, plus loin me tourne le dos. Je m'avance vers lui mais je sens les constipées qui me retiennent. Et là je vois pourquoi elles étaient constipées. Max et Roxane qui s'embrassent à pleine bouche.

Ah ouais ? Il demande à ces deux espèces de cruches aussi discrètes que des Veracrasses en plein Chemin de Traverse (non ça sent pas le vécu) de surveiller ses arrières. Mais quel crétin ! Si il était amoureux de Roxane, il me l'aurait dit. Mais bon. Faut croire que non.

Michael revient avec les boissons et Max devient absolument le dernier de mes soucis. Michael est adorable. Nous passons une super soirée. Quoi ? Si on s'est embrassés ? Oh oui (non petits curieux, c'est tout ce qu'il y a eu) ! C'etait vraiment bien.

A la fin de la soirée, à minuit tapante (milieu de l'après-midi pour moi) la fête se termine. Michael me ramène et je retourne dans mon dortoir avec Judith Céline et Roxane et nous discutons vivement de la soirée.

Officiellement, trois nouveaux couples ont fleuri à Poudlard,

Max et Roxane, Michael et moi et surprise générale, Judith et Antonin.

Ils sont trop mignons tous les deux. On dirait qu'Antonin a été fait sur mesure pour Judith

Leurs caractères sont totalement les mêmes. Limite, ils pensent à la même chose en même temps.

C'est flippant.

Et puis quand Antonin prend la troisième place de notre concours d'heures de colle avec 12 (je suis à 19 et Max à 18 héhé) je décide que je l'aime bien et je leur donne ma bénédiction.

Vendredi 15 Octobre 1971

Et merde. Impossible de dormir. Demain, c'est le match. Si je veux avoir une chance de battre Turner, il faudrait qu'au moins je me repose mais j'y arrive pas. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que si mon équipe perd, je perdrais la face devant mon nouveau petit ami.

Mais nous avons un atout majeur. Et ça je ne risque pas de l'oublier.

* * *

Voilà, voilà.

Donc, y'a trois petits couples à Poudlard !

MAIS ! C'est pas fini ! Vous verrez, vous verrez. Un peu plus de mystères dans la suite de "Journal d'une Blonde Frustrée". A la semaine prochaine les amis ! Et vive les reviews !

Ah et si vous êtes fans de One Piece, Mumu à écrit une fic dessus, elle vaut le détour croyez-moi !

Bisous,

Maï.


	7. Jalousie

Bonjour les amis.

Et nous revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre, plein d'action et de suspens. Mais un bon chapitre quand même. Du moins je l'espère.

Dans le dernier épisode : Sam sortait avec Michael, Judith avec Antonin et Max avec Roxane. Mais, tout peut changer...et l'auteur ne va pas se gêner pour y mettre son grain de sel.

**Tout l'univers est de JKR, les personnages sont des OC.**

_Pairings : Michael & Sam, Max & Roxane, Judith & Antonin. (ça valait le coup d'attendre, hein ? hein ?)_

* * *

Samedi 16 octobre 1971

-Bon, ce match n'est peut-être que le premier, mais on ne doit pas attendre le dernier pour prendre la tête du classement. Je compte donc sur vous pour que ce match soit mémorable. Ah, Hubert, tu as les tenues ? Parfait.

Oui, c'était ça son plan. Il a porté nos tenues une journée chacune. On pue. Personne n'osera se frotter à nous à cause de l'odeur. Héhé.

-Accueillez bien fort l'équipe de Serdaigle, menée par Sam, que tout le monde connait. Je dois dire que j'aimerais bien sortir avec elle. Et quelque chose me dit que je ne dois pas être le seul .

- Vous devriez avoir honte, crie McGo en lui arrachant le micro des mains.

Si Franck drague comme ça, je suis pas sûre que ça marche pour lui un jour. Mais je pourrais toujours aller lui parler un d'ces quat's. Il a l'air sympa et je le connais pas tant que ça finalement.

-Et voici les blaireaux de Poufsouffle, l'équipe de Michael Turner, qui, de toute évidence, a eu plus de chance que tous les mecs de Poudlard auprès de Mademoiselle Callum.

Oh non. Il a pas dit ça à voix haute ! Bin si. Il l'a fait. Et merde.

Et le match commence. Dès le début, Katya et Nayla s'emparent du Souaffle et filent vers les buts. 10 points pour nous.

Je tourne la tête vers Hubert. Il m'a l'air un peu perdu. Le pauvre. Les Cognards ne s'approchent même pas de lui. J'avais raison. Mon plan marche. Les Cognards ne foncent pas sur notre équipe, parce que l'odeur les répugne ! VICTOIRE !

Après 130 points et 3 membres de l'équipe de Turner envoyés aux pays des Schtroumphs, Max attrape le Vif d'Or, et nous assure une belle avance dans le tournoi en même temps qu'une victoire à 280 points contre 50. On les a laminés.

Après ce magnifique match, tout le monde décide d'aller autour du lac. Cal, sans doute vexé que sa dernière intervention n'ait pas été récompensée, boude au fond de l'eau. Et comme à chaque fois qu'il boude, de grosses bulles éclatent à la surface. On a jamais réussi à savoir si leur origine était buccale ou anale.

Après un magnifique repas, nous rentrons tous dans notre salle commune, les Serdaigles me suivant comme des moutons.

Je m'apprête à aller me coucher quand je me rend compte que Max n'est pas rentré à la salle commune, Gabe et Antonin non plus.

Finalement, après avoir réfléchi, je me dis que je ne dois pas m'inquiéter et je monte me coucher.

Dix minutes plus tard, alors que j'ai enfilé ma nuisette, je m'apprête à me glisser dans mes draps quand soudain, une série de bruits m'interrompt.

D'abord, des bruits de course dans la salle commune, puis des pas dans l'escalier, les marches en pierre de l'escalier qui grincent quand elles se transforment en toboggan, un gros boum quand le crétin qui a essayé de monter dans le dortoir des filles s'étale avec classe sur le sol de la salle commune, et enfin la voix d'Antonin qui gueule :

-Saaam ! Judith, mon chaaaat ! On a un problème !

Voyant qu'on ne réagissait pas, Antonin ajoute :

-C'est Max !

En moins de deux, je saute de mon lit et je cours rejoindre Antonin.

En chemin, Antonin m'explique nerveusement la situation.

-Max a entraîné Michael hors des rangs de Poufsouffle et lui a demandé de le suivre dehors. Il avait l'air assez pacifique mais Michael était tendu depuis la défaite de son équipe et donc agressif. Gabe et moi on a décidé de les suivre et Thomas et Flynn, les potes de Michael ont fait pareil. On est restés à distance tant qu'ils parlaient mais Michael a commencé à élever la voix...et il lui a lancé un sort. Il faut vraiment faire quelque chose Sam , Max va pas bien du tout...

Quand j'arrive dehors, pieds nus, vêtue d'un pyjama qui recouvre à peine le haut de mes cuisses, j'oublie que je suis à moitié à poil et que 5 mecs sont là et je m'avance vers Max.

Il est allongé par terre, blanc comme un linge. Alors que j'arrive vers lui, je marche dans une flaque. Je suis à deux doigts de tourner de l'œil quand je me rends compte que c'est son sang.

Je me reprends de justesse :

-Gabe et Antonin, vous allez chercher Madame Pomfresh, Flynn et Thomas vous prévenez McGonagall.

-Et moi, mon cœur ? pleurniche Michael.

-Toi tu bouges un poil je t'égorge, crétin. Et tu m'appelles encore une fois "Mon Cœur" et je t'arrache le tien pour te le faire bouffer.

Il s'imagine sérieusement qu'il va rester mon petit ami après ce qu'il a fait à mon frère de cœur. Il est encore plus con que ce que je pensais. Max avait raison. D'ailleurs à ce propos...

-Max, Max, tu m'entends ?

Pas de réponse.

Et merde.

-Quel sort tu lui as lancé ?

J'ai parlé avec le plus d'animosité possible.

-mrrbleuqiabefuut.

-J'ai pas bien compris là ! Alors tu vas faire un effort d'élocution et tu vas me dire quel PUTAIN de sort tu as osé lui jeter, espèce d'abruti.

-C'est...c'est de la magie noire.

-Quoi ? Mais tu as un remède évidemment ? Tu sais comment le soigner ?

Ma voix est plus pleurnicharde qu'effrayante.

Et malheureusement, même dans le noir je peux sentir que Michael pâlit, et qui dit du bout des lèvres :

-Non. Non je suis désolé Sam mais je ne peux rien faire.

Au même moment arrivent Madame Pomfresh et McGonagall.

La première s'affaire déjà autour de Max tandis que la seconde a déjà accompagné Turner vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

Madame Pomfresh, après avoir tenté de stopper l'hémorragie de Max décide de l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Elle le transporte grâce à un sort de Lévitation jusqu'à l'infirmerie et je la suis, trottinant, mes pieds faisant un bruit de succion à chaque pas et laissant des traces de sang tout le long du couloir que McGo, qui nous a rejoints, s'empresse d'effacer, complètement écœurée.

-Mademoiselle Callum, vous devriez retourner dans votre chambre, nous allons nous occuper de Monsieur Connor.

-Mais madame, je...

-Il n'y a pas de mais...s'il n'est pas réveillé avant demain soir, je vous accorderais votre lundi pour rester auprès de lui, mais pas plus. Et maintenant, filez. Messieurs Denkin et Rosel aussi. Raccompagnez Samantha.

Sur le chemin, aucun de nous trois ne parle. Mais les deux garçons ont pris chacun une de mes mains et la tiennent fermement, pour me soutenir. Arrivée en bas de mon dortoir, je les enlace en leur soufflant à l'oreille :

-Merci, vous avez sauvé mon frère !

* * *

Ouh, que de suspens !

Bref, bref. Voilà, fin du chapitre. J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'oubliez pas, j'aime les reviews, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, quoiqu'il arrive elles sont constructives. Donnez-moi votre avis, ça fait plaisir de lire les gens qui nous suivent. Bonne semaine !

Bisous,

Maï.


	8. Routine

Voilà, un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude mais où malheureusement il ne se passe pas grand-chose. Mais je l'aime bien quand même. Et j'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi. Je remercie tous les reviewers (Uma to Hebi, Edeinn et les Guests) pour leurs encouragements. Merci aussi à mes amies Choses, surtout Mumu qui publie de très bonnes fics sur One Piece, ainsi que des OS à la demande des reviewers qui trouvent les références de ses chapitres. Bref, bref… ( Désolée pour le retard ! )

**L'univers est à JKR, les personnages sont des OC.**

_Pairing :__ Judith et Antonin (le seul couple à avoir résisté !)_

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Routine

* * *

Samedi 16 octobre 1971

Arrivée dans ma chambre après ce début de nuit mouvementé à cause de ce crétin d'abruti de dégénéré de Turner, je m'attends à subir l'interrogatoire de Judith mais celle-ci dort profondément. Rien ne semble pouvoir la réveiller.

Elle, au moins, parvient à me faire sourire. Sa position surtout, vu qu'elle a le cul en l'air et le visage dans le vide, avec de jolies gouttes de bave qui coulent par terre. J'ai rien dit..., c'est dégeu...J'arrive tellement pas à dormir que je m'éclate à faire geler les gouttes avant qu'elles touchent le sol. Au bout de deux heures et après avoir créé une belle stalagmite, je trouve enfin le sommeil.

Dimanche 17 octobre 1971

Le lendemain matin, quand je me lève, j'ai le moral à zéro dès que je pose le pied sur le sol. Sans même prendre la peine de m'habiller, j'enfile vite fait un legging et je descends dans la salle commune. Tous sont là à attendre ma réaction : Gabe, Céline, Roxane et Judith et Antonin, main dans la main. Apparemment, Judith est au courant, Roxane et Céline aussi.

Ils m'ont gardé le plus moelleux des fauteuils, comme si j'allais piquer une crise parce qu'on ne prête pas attention à moi ! Tu parles, je vais plutôt faire une crise parce que justement on s'occupe TROP de moi, mais qu'importe.

-Coucou Sam, dit Judith viens, assieds-toi là...

-Hé, ça va je suis ni handicapée ni débile...

Ma voix est rauque, je dois être laide à faire peur et je suis tellement à cran que je démarre au quart de tour.

-On sait Sam, mais tu es sous le choc...tu ferais mieux de relâcher la pression, me dit Antonin.

Et le pire c'est qu'il a raison. Je m'assois, c'est stressant ils sont tous en face de moi. Et ils sont tous en train de me regarder. On est dimanche, il n'y a pas cours, et si je ne dis rien, la journée promet d'être trèèèèès longue.

-Des nouvelles de Max ?

Ils se regardent, gênés.

Puis Céline prend la parole :

-Ils ont réussi à empêcher le sang de couler avant qu'il en perde trop. Il va avoir besoin de beaucoup de temps et de repos pour se remettre mais il n'est plus en danger.

J'essaie de comprendre ce qu'elle a dit...ça veut dire que...

-Combien de temps ?

-Heu...un mois au minimum.

Dimanche 7 Novembre 1971

-Salut Max, comment tu vas aujourd'hui ? Moi, ça va. Enfin, tout est relatif. Tu me manques. C'est surtout ça le problème. À part Judith et Antonin, je suis la seule à venir te voir et je crois que je suis la seule à te parler, toute seule comme une demeurée. Je ne sais même pas si tu m'entends. Ça fait trois semaines que tu...restes allongé là et ça me rend dingue. De pas savoir si tu vas te réveiller un jour, et je...tu me manque. Heu...bref. Réveille-toi vite. À demain.

C'est toujours le même sketch, tous les soirs je passe voir Max. Et j'en sors toujours abattue. Trois semaines de torture pendant lesquelles personne ne s'est tourné vers moi pour rigoler ou se foutre de la gueule d'un prof, plus personne de ma famille pour me soutenir.

Et avec Michael qui me suit partout pour essayer de se faire pardonner, je suis en train de devenir folle.

On est déjà en novembre et il va falloir aussi que je lui trouve un remplaçant s'il ne se réveille pas dans le mois qui vient pour le Quidditch.

Rhhaaa je supporte plus cette situation.

Lundi 8 novembre 1971

-...ouvrez votre esprit, laissez le Deuxième Œil s'emparer de votre âme...Mademoiselle Callum, reportez votre attention sur votre boule s'il vous plaît.

Matière de merde. Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer POURQUOI j'ai choisi cette matière ? Et Max n'est même pas là pour faire passer le temps.

Finalement, je m'ennuie tellement que je décide de me plonger dans ma boule de cristal...où évidemment je ne vois strictement rien d'autre que des volutes de fumée rosâtre qui se baladent paresseusement. Je suis tellement concentrée que je n'entends pas Trelawney s'approcher et me glisser à l'oreille :

-L'attente est sur le point de se finir, le jour où les traces seront parties.

Mais oui, c'est ça ! Va faire la vaisselle, peut-être que les traces partiront plus vite...je vous jure celle-là...

* * *

-Sam ! Ton anniversaire, c'est bien le 3 décembre ?

Je regarde Antonin avec des yeux ronds.

-heu, oui mais pourq...oh non ! OH NON ! Tu n'as pas intérêt à m'organiser une fête ou quoi que ce soit sinon je...

-Et si tu n'es pas au courant ?

-Antonin, je rigole pas, je suis pas d'humeur...

-Toto a raison, Sam. Ça te changera les idées. Et puis, tu es la première d'entre nous à avoir 17 ans ! Ça se fête...

-Mon chaaaaaat, je t'ai déjà dit de pas m'appeler comme ça, tu sais que ça m'énerve. Ah ! J'ai compris ! C'est pour ça que tu le fais ! Vade Retro Satanas, je vais me venger !

-Non, tu n'oserais pas ? Si ?

-Je te laisse trois secondes d'avance...1, 2,

Judith a déjà pris ses jambes à son cou. Ces deux-là depuis qu'ils sortent ensemble, on dirait qu'ils ont perdu 5 ans d'âge mental. Et encore je suis généreuse.

-...3. Mooooon Chaaaaat ! J'aaaariiiive !

-10, 9, 8,

Pourquoi je compte ? Parce que je sais comment ça va se finir !

-7, 6, 5, 4, 3,

McGonagall surgit alors, trainant Judith et Antonin chacun par un bras. Elle a de l'avance cette fois. 3 secondes pour être précise.

-Et que je ne vous y reprenne plus jeunes gens.

Et elle part.

-Combien, cette fois-ci ?

-4 chacun. Ce qui nous place en 1ère position avec 46 heures.

-Mais attends, vous avez rassemblé vos heures ? Mais c'est...dégueulasse !

-À prendre ou à laisser ma cocotte.

-Vous me le paierez ! Je ferais de vous les Amants des Limbes ! Vous finirez par ne plus pouvoir vous aimer sans ressentir une douleur immense au niveau du tibia et Belzébuth viendra vous tirer les oreilles et vous violer sous le regard de l'autre. Et alors vous viendrez en rampant et vous me lècherez les pieds pour que je lève votre malédiction et je ferais de vous mes esclaves sexuels.

A voir leur tête, faut croire que j'ai un peu forcé ! En même temps, qui ressent une douleur au tibia quand il est maudit ? Qui ? Ca je vous le demande !

Je marche dans les couloirs. Et à cause de Turner qui est en train de me faire virer à la paranoïa, je regarde tout le temps derrière moi.

Mardi 16 novembre 1971

Ca fait déjà un mois que Max est à l'infirmerie. Pompom m'a montré sa blessure. La magie noire de l'autre andouille lui a fait un trou très profond entre les côtes. Ah tiens, d'ailleurs on en voit une, de côte. La magie noire ne peut pas être soignée. Mais cette blessure pourra être masquée avec un sort assez facilement. Tant mieux, ça me rassure. Comme d'hab je me mets à côté de lui et je commence à lui déballer les derniers potins de Poudlard. Et je précise qu'Antonin et Judith nous ont dépassés dans le concours d'heures de colle. Aucune réaction. Super !

* * *

Voilà, voilà…

J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Donnez-moi vos impressions, à la semaine prochaine.

Bisouuuuus.

Maï.


	9. La sentence

Salut tout le monde, voilà le nouveau chapitre. Pas très mouvementé je vous l'accorde mais c'est en progression. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

**L'univers est à JKR, les personnages sont des OC.**

_Pairing :__ Judith x Antonin_

* * *

Chapitre 9 : La sentence

* * *

Vendredi 19 novembre 1971

-Bon, j'en ai marre de te voir végéter ! Tu me rends folle ! Il est 18h, on est vendredi, et t'es même pas en train d'organiser une fête clandestine ! Il est où le problème ? hurle Judith en tournant en rond comme un lion en cage en me lançant un regard noir.

-...

-À part à l'infirmerie ?

-Bah non, nulle part. Juste que j'ai pas envie de me bouger là. Point.

-Bon, alors heureusement que je suis là. Tous les 7èmes de Gryffondor seront là d'ici une demi-heure. C'est le temps que je te laisse pour te préparer.

-Quoi ? Mais on va où ?

-Pré-au-Lard ma vieille.

* * *

Même si ça ne m'enchante pas, je monte me préparer.

Après ma douche, j'enfile ma robe grise et mes chaussures outrageusement hautes et je suis prête. Quand je descends, Judith, Céline et Antonin sont prêts et attendent les Gryff'. Apparemment ils n'ont pas invité les autres Serdaigle. Tant mieux. Je ne veux pas d'une fête trop bruyante.

* * *

Cool, j'ai eu la fête anti-bruit que je voulais. Jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive au véritable lieu de la fête : chez Elyah Braham.

Et arrivé chez lui, tout le monde s'est déchaîné. D'après ce que j'avais compris, les parents d'Elyah étaient absents et il en a profité pour faire une fête chez lui.

Je ne suis pas d'humeur à faire la fête et je reste toute seule dans un coin. Je vois Anthonin et Judith qui dansent entourés de Céline et Roxane. J'apperçois aussi des Gryff' : Elyah, Pete Jordan, Cloélie de Bals (une française je crois) et d'autres dont je ne connais pas les noms.

Génial.

Toute la soirée, mes potes et même des inconnus se relaient pour me tenir compagnie. Ils viennent, s'assoient avec moi, discutent deux minutes et dès qu'une autre personne vient me parler, ils s'en vont. On dirait qu'ils se sont passé le mot comme quoi je ne dois absolument pas rester toute seule et qu'ils me prennent pour une dérangée mentale.

Je suis donc soulagée quand tout le montre retourne chez Honeydukes prendre le passage secret.

Lundi 22 novembre 1971

Ce midi là, dans la Grande Salle, un faible soleil d'automne nous réchauffait faiblement. En plein milieu du repas, Dumbychou s'est levé, et après avoir obtenu un semblant de silence, il dit :

-Suite à l'attitude très décevante d'un de nos élèves, l'équipe enseignante, le ministère et moi-même nous sommes réunis pour discuter de la punition qui sera infligée à Mr. Michael Tobias Turner. Mr., veuillez-vous lever. Cette décision de vous donner votre punition devant tout Poudlard est motivée par le fait qu'elle doit être exemplaire. Personne ne touche à la magie noire dans cette école.

Michael se lève, blanc et tout tremblant. Il monte sur l'estrade, et s'installe sur une chaise. Il tourne le dos aux profs et nous regarde. 399 regards d'élèves posés sur lui...sympa.

Un homme du Ministère s'avance. Derrière, j'aperçois avec surprise Matt et John, mes pères, les yeux rouges.

Quelque chose me dit qu'ils sont passés par l'infirmerie.

-Mademoiselle Callum, dit Dumbychou, veuillez rejoindre vos tuteurs je vous prie.

Étonnée je relève la tête et j'aperçois derrière Dumbychou Pap et Pop.

Je me lève comme un automate. Arrivée sur l'estrade, j'enlace Matt et John pose sa main sur mon épaule. À ce moment-là, je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est que la sentence fasse mal...très mal.

De l'autre côté de l'estrade, j'aperçois les parents de Michael. Deux personnes totalement lambdas qui, je pensent, sont en train d'interroger tous les dieux pour savoir ce qu'ils ont fait au ciel ppur mériter un tel fils. A la table des Serdzigles, Judith m'encoregard du regard et Antonin fait semblant de vomir à la vue de Turner.

L'homme du ministère s'approche et je sens la main de John broyer mon épaule.

-Selon la loi de la réglementation magique du Ministère, et telle que décidée par le ministère et l'ensemble des professeurs de l'école de magie de Poudlard, les charges retenues contre Mr. Michael Tobias Turner sont

-Agression violente d'un camarade

-Usage de la magie noire

-Insolence et insultes envers un professeur.

Apparemment, son entretien dans le bureau de Dumbychou a été musclé.

-...la sentence décidée par le conseil ce jour est :

-le prévenu est démis de ses fonctions au sein de l'école, soit capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, joueur de cette même équipe, ainsi que sa fonction de préfet-en-chef.

-le prévenu reçoit un avertissement pour usage de magie noire et sa famille devra verser des dommages et intérêts à la famille de la victime.

L'homme se retourne et s'adresse à Pop :

-Messieurs, avez-vous des remarques, des revendications, des questions ?

John secoue la tête et Pap me regarde en souriant.

-Bien, merci de votre attention à tou...

-Hmmm hmmm, déclare la gorge de Dumbychou, je souhaiterai également ajouter que Monsieur Turner fait perdre 150 points à sa maison et que grâce à son intervention, le nombre de préfets-en-chef sera réduit à deux sur l'ensemble des élèves de 7ème année de Poudlard. Le nom des nouveaux préfets-en-chef seront annoncés ici-même dans deux semaines. Bonne fin de repas à tous.

Je vois les visages des plus jeunes faire des grimaces de protestation que je ne pourrai jamais imiter, même après des années d'entraînement. Apparemment, certains se voyaient déjà avec la médaille de préfet-en-chef. Mais je suis contente que le nombre soit réduit. Je vais peut-être débarassée de cette fonction.

Dumbychou s'approche de nous :

-Matt, John, comment allez-vous ?

Pap répond par un reniflement des plus élégants puis prend la parole :

-Notre fiston est K.O. à l'infirmerie et tu voudrais que tout aille bien, Albus ?

-Non, bien sûr, simple question de politesse. Je vous ai préparé une salle pour que vous vous retrouviez un peu en famille. Sam, tu es exemptée des deux prochaines heures de cours pour rester avec tes tuteurs, mais je veux que tu te rendes ensuite en Potions. J'ai beau être un semblant de parrain pour toi, je ne peux pas faire plus.

Oui, Pap et Pop lui ont demandé d'être mon parrain d'adoption. J'espère que ça ne s'est pas trop ébruité. Quoiqu'il en soit, il aurait pu me donner l'après-midi entière.

Pop, toujours aussi attentif dit : -Allez, fais pas la tête. C'est pas si mal deux heures.

* * *

Une fois arrivés dans la salle, nous nous affalons dans des fauteuils et restèrent ainsi sans parler jusqu'à ce que je décide de romprede pesant silence.

-Alors, quoi de neuf à Falmouth ?

-J'ai beaucoup de boulot à l'hôpital et les fouilles de John ne sont pas prêtes de finir, lance Pap.

Je me tourne vers Pop :

-Tu fais des fouilles où en ce moment ?

-On est encore dans la vallée des Rois. Je ne pense pas qu'on finisse avant mars. Je suis rentré exprès pour signer les papiers pour cet abruti de Turner mais je repars dès ce soir.

-Donc Max et moi on passe Noël ici ? Non ?

-Si ça ne vous dérange pas on préfèrerait. Je pourrais passer en interne de nuit. Et John pourra rester en Egypte, il sera peut-être rentré plus tôt. En tout cas on vous récupère pour les vacances de printemps vous en faites pas.

-Bon bah, au final j'imagine qu'on a pas le choix ?

-Effectivement non ! Mais c'est plus drôle de faire semblant de vous demander votre avis.

-Mais je vous emmerd...

-Ta gueule Sam ! Non mais comment tu parles bordel ? On dirait que t'as été élevée chez les sauvages merde.

On se demande parfois ouais. Pap dans toute sa splendeur. Pop lui est resté impassible. Rien à foutre ? Bah merci ça fait plaisir.

* * *

-Mademoiselle Callum !

-Monsieur Slughorn !

C'est dingue la différence de tons ! L'un jovial, l'autre tellement blasé ! On va faire un petit jeu : je vous laisse deviner quel ton appartient à qui ! Quoi "Trop facile" ? Mais faites semblant d'être contents au moins. Bref.

-Samantha, même si vous risquez de perdre votre place de préfete-en-chef, je souhaiterai vous voir ainsi que Monsieur Connor s'il est rétabli, lors de mon prochain dîner. Je vous ferai parvenir les invitations mais je peux compter sur vous n'est-ce pas ?

-Heu, oui oui bien sûr...

-Merci.

* * *

-Ce cours de Potion a été...infernal. Je déteste Slugh.

-Allez, boude pas...raconte nous plutôt ce qu'ont raconté Pap et Pop.

Antonin, qui ne les connaît pas, nous regarde avec des yeux ronds :

-C'est qui Pap et Pop ?

Allez, c'est reparti :

-Pap, c'est Matt, le père de Max. Et Pop c'est son copain, John. On vit chez eux Max et moi. À Falmouth. Matt est infirmier et John archéologue.

Nouveau regard étonné d'Antonin.

-Ils sont Cracmols. Enfin, Pop est Cracmol. Pap est moldu. Et pour répondre à ta question, Ju, on reste pour les vacances de Noël.

-Cool, alors tu restes avec nous. Roxane et Céline rentrent mais Antonin a decidé de rester finalement. Hein, mon petit Toto, tout choupinet….

Ohoh...ça sent le roulage de pelle bien guimauveux.

Je prends mes jambes à mon cou et me dirige vers l'infirmerie. Comme d'habitude je parle avec Max et il ne me répond pas. Comme toujours. Je commence à devenir vraiment dingue.

* * *

Et voilà. Pas cool pour Turner hein ? En même temps il l'a cherché ce con. Mais bon je trouve ça quand même un peu méchant d'exposer sa punition devant tout le monde. Menfin, si ça sert d'exemple...

Enfin bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu.

Reviews ? S'il vous plait….c'est bientôt mon anniversaire (moi faire du chantage ? Non pas du tout ! Ou si peu...). Revieeeeews ?

Bonne semaine, bisouuuuuus.

Maï.


	10. Le piège

Salut tout le monde,

Nous revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre, très court c'est vrai, désolée. J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.

Si vous aimez One Piece, Mumu écrit une fic sur notre compte : Parce qu'on vous aime, Capitaine ! et si vous préférez rester dans l'univers d'Harry Potter, elle en a écrit une courte (6 chapitres) avec un pairing….intéressant : Si seulement il n'y avait pas eu les dragons.

Voilà, voilà.

**L'univers est à JKR, les personnages sont des OC.**

_Pairing :__ Judith x Antonin_

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Le piège

* * *

Samedi 30 Novembre 1971

Ce matin, quand je me lève, toute notre salle commune est silencieuse et...complètement vide. Ah ouais. Le match de Quidditch. Je n'y suis pas allée. Serpentard-Gryffondor. Trop de conflits. Quand je descends à la Grande Salle, je ne suis pas la seule à avoir séché le match. Plusieurs élèves de Poufsouffle et quelques jeunes de Serdaigle sont restés au château. Vu que Ju et Antonin ne sont pas là pour engloutir toutes les tartines, j'arrive à avoir un petit-déjeuner bien copieux, chose que je n'ai pas pu faire depuis que ces deux ventres se sont mis ensembles.

Quand je retourne à la salle commune, je m'ennuie tellement que je commence à faire mes devoirs. Non, je vais très bien.

-Tu aurais dû venir, Sam. Le match était génial. Pleins de blessés c'était trop top. Autant sur le terrain que sur les gradins d'ailleurs.

Roxane a apparemment apprécié le match. J'ai entendu dire que 2 Serpentards et un Gryffondor ont fini à l'infirmerie et que Gryffondor a gagné avec 180 points. Ce qui laisse Sersaigle en avance de 100 points. Donc le prochain match sera Gryffondor-Serdaigle. J'ai intérêt à remuer mon équipe au prochain entraînement.

Mardi 2 Décembre 1971

Après les cours, toute l'équipe s'est retrouvée sur le terrain de Quidditch...et évidemment, c'est le jour où je décide d'organiser une remise en forme complète que la météo n'est pas de la partie : il a plu toute la journée et la quantité de boue qui s'étale sur le terrain nous empêche de rester un minimum propre.

Malgré notre géniale stratégie des odeurs (Amen, Halleluja, et tout le tralala à Hubert), je préfère m'assurer que mes joueurs sont capables de bien jouer.

Hammer continue de viser comme un pied (et ça lui réussit) et les jumelles sont toujours aussi douées.

Kyle et Hubert se lance les Cognards, pour s'entraîner.

Enfin, ils essaient parce que les Cognards évitent soigneusement d'entrer dans un certain périmètre autour d'Hubert.

Avec Hammer, je m'entraîne aux buts. Ce qui est rassurant c'est que je stoppe la totalité de ses balles, et qu'ensuite il parvient à mettre toutes les balles dans un des buts. Heureusement qu'il ne sait pas viser. Non mais franchement ! Quelle autre équipe de Quidditch au monde peut se réjouir d'avoir un Poursuiveurs qui ne sait pas viser ?

Après ce bon entraînement, je motive mon équipe par un discours bref et clair :

-On est Serdaigle, on a envie de gagner et on va les bouffer.

Puis je cours dans ma salle commune pour prendre une longue douche. Ce n'est qu'au moment d'aller me coucher que je me rends compte avec horreur que je ne suis même pas allée voir mon frère à l'infirmerie.

Mercredi 3 Décembre 1971

-Ju, pourquoi tu me traînes comme ça à la bibliothèque ? On a juste un devoir d'Etude des Moldus.

-Raison de plus.

-T'es sure que ça va ? Pour une fois qu'on a pas,beaucoup de boulot...

Tout le monde dans les couloirs nous regarde passer, les yeux ecarquillés au point de se les faire éclater. C'est clair que deux blondes à réputation anti-studieuses telles que nous qui sont limite en train de courir vers la bibliothèque, c'est pas très crédible.

Madame Pince nous regarde d'un air...pincé quand on arrive.

Judith, qui l'ignore royalement depuis la 2ème année, depuis qu'elle a eu le malheur de se mouiller le doigt pour tourner une page de son livre, (souvenir très douloureux pour mon amie) s'installe bruyamment sur une des tables. Je ne comprends pas son enthousiasme. C'est quand même Judith. Celle qui se dit vers minuit qu'elle devrait peut-être commencer son devoir de potions ou de DCFM.

Elle ouvre son livre, se plonge dans le chapitre concernant la politique des différents pays européens moldus. Je ne comprends vraiment rien à rien. Et puis elle passe son temps à regarder sa montre. Au bout de dix minutes, je m'ennuie tellement que je me mets à travailler aussi. Nouveau regard vers sa montre :

17:31. 17:43. 17:58. 18:12. 18:25. 18:39.

Au bout d'un moment, elle m'énèrve tellement que je décide de me concentrer sur mon devoir. De toute façon elle est tellement bornée que j'ai plus que ça à faire.

-Et voilà, j'ai fini. Bon Judith, je te laisse, je retourne à la Salle Comm...

-Nooooo…

Je la regarde, bouche bée. Je rêve ou elle vient de m'agresser pour m'empêcher de sortir de la bibliothèque.

-...oon j'ai...pas fini. Tu veux bien rester avec moi ?

Et re-belote.

18:47 ; 18:59

Judith se lève.

-C'est bon, j'ai fini.

Puis re-belote je me fais trainer dans les couloirs. Et pas du tout dans la bonne direction. Elle m'entraine vers la salle de bains des préfets ? Quoi ?

Elle se plante en face de moi, et me dit avec un sourire de prédateur qui me terrifie :

-Il est 19h, tu as une demi-heure pour te préparer. Ta tenue est à l'intérieur, tu remercieras Céline, c'est elle qui l'a faite. Je passe te prendre à 19:30 précises, c'est clair ? Ah et je t'ai aussi mis de quoi te coiffer et te maquiller. À tout à l'heure.

J'étais sûre qu'il me ferait le coup. Je vais tuer Antonin. Pendant que je me prends ma douche, j'imagine toutes les possibilités "d'accidents" qui pourraient lui arriver sans que Judith remonte jusqu'à moi.

19:31

-Viiiite, on est en retard !

Judith court dans tous les sens. Soudain elle m'attache un ruban sur les yeux et elle fait le guet pendant qu'elle appelle Antonin pour me guider dans les couloirs.

Je crois qu'ils m'ont baladé pendant près de 20 minutes dans tout Poudlard pour que je sois désorientée. Bien joué. C'est gagné. Je vais les tuer tous les deux. Même si je pense que c'était plus une idée venant d'Antonin. Le traître. Je lui avais dit que j'en voulais pas, de cette fête ! Non mais !

19:59

-Bon, c'est bon tu peux la faire entrer.

Au moment où j'entre dans la Salle sur Demande, Judith m'enlève le bandeau et je vois tous les 7èmes de Poudlard ! Quoi ? Judith a réuni autant de gens pour...moi ? Ils sont au moins une trentaine. Je vois qu'ils ont eu la bonne idée de ne pas inviter Turner. J'aperçois Elyah, Pete, Marion, Flynn, quelques Serpentards et tous mes amis : Judith, Céline, Roxane et...Antonin ? Quoi ? Mais qui est derrière moi à me trimballer partout dans les couloirs de Poudlard depuis plus d'une demi-heure ?

* * *

Voilà,

J'espère que vous avez aimé.

Bisouuuuus et bonnes vacances aux concernés.

Maï.


	11. Parés pour des vacances explosives

Coucou, et voilà la suite…Comme promise.

Au risque de me répéter j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. En tout cas moi je l'aime bien ! Pour une fois que je n'écris pas un chapitre que j'ai direct envie de jeter….Profitons-en.

**L'univers est à JKR, les personnages sont des OC.**

_Pairing :__ Judith x Antonin_

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Parés pour des vacances...explosives

* * *

Mercredi 3 Décembre 1971

-Maaaaaax !

Heureusement, il devait s'attendre à ma réaction parce qu'il n'est même pas destabilisé quand je me jette dans ses bras.

Je suis tellement contente. Enfin ! Il est là, avec moi ! Du coup, ma fête est géniale ! On danse, on chante, on mange de magnifiques gâteaux offerts par les elfes que j'avais aidés à nettoyer la Forêt Interdite au cours d'une de mes nombreuses heures de colle ! Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire !

Puis vient le tour des cadeaux. On m'offre des colliers, des bracelets, une robe, des gants pour le Quidditch. Soudain Judith s'avance vers moi, les yeux fermés, les lèvres en avant, mode poisson rouge :

-Bisoooooouuuu !

-Et mon cadeau ?

-...Bisoooooouuuuuuuuu !

Antonin m'offre une petite chouette absolument magnifique. Il ne le sait pas encore mais je vais l'appeler Antonia...ça lui fera les pieds pour m'avoir organisé une fête surprise. En plus elle a les plumes de la même couleur que ses cheveux. Je suis sûre qu'il l'a fait exprès,, le mégalo !

Roxane, toujours aussi originale dans ses cadeaux, m'a offert un énorme paquet de bonbons de chez Honeydukes ! Elle doit être tellement complexée qu'elle veut me changer en vache pour se sentir moins seule. La pauvre. Je devrais, en tant qu'amie, compatir un peu. Mais, là, tout de suite, j'ai la flemme.

00:42

La fête était vraiment géniale. Tous les autres 7èmes sont partis et ils ne restent que nous, Serdaigles.

Roxane et Céline sont les premières à partir se coucher. Puis Judith et Antonin, une demi-heure plus tard, nous laissant seuls tous les deux, Max et moi.

-Tu t'es réveillé quand ?

-La nuit dernière. Mais j'entendais tout ce qu'on me disait. Je sais que tu es venue tous les jours, Judith et Antonin un peu moins souvent. Et je sais que Pap et Pop sont venus. Et que Roxane va se faire méchamment lourder parce qu'elle n'a pas mis un orteil à l'infirmerie.

-Tu croyais vraiment qu'elle prenait votre histoire au sérieux, Max ?

Il baisse la tête, tout triste :

-Pas vraiment. Mais j'espérais qu'elle n'était une garce qu'en surface. Qu'elle m'appréciait un peu malgré le fait que je ne sois qu'une sorte de pass pour obtenir des faveurs auprès des autres.

Le pauvre...merde, merde, changer de sujet, vite vite...

-Et donc...tu...tu as entendu Pap et Pop venir ?

Ouf...sujet trouvé !

-Ouais ! On rentre pas à Falmouth cet hiver, c'est ça ?

-Bingo.

-Encore les fouilles de Pop ?

-Re-bingo.

Un ange passe. C'est bizarre les silences. Bizarre mais on est bien. On est tous les deux. Et plus rien ne compte. J'ai retrouvé une moitié de moi-même ! Non...pas cliché ! J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être entière.

01:28

Max et moi décidons de rentrer au dortoir. Nous étions tellement heureux de nous retrouver que nous n'avons pas vu l'ombre argentée nous arriver dessus.

Max, au dernier moment, balance son bras dans mon ventre pour me faire reculer dans un coin plus sombre et plus discret du couloir. Et là, on voit passer un Dumbychou, bras en avant, yeux fermés, et on l'entend marmonner :

-Jeanneton pris sa faucille pour aller couper… Bali Balooooo dans son berceau, bandait déja comme...Le curé de Camaret a les couilles qui pendent...

Je sens un fou rire me prendre. Max lui est en train de devenir rouge écarlate. Si on explose, on va réveiller Dumbychou et on est bon pour récupérer une bonne dizaine d'heures de colle ! Vu comme ça...on explose de rire.

* * *

-Et qu'est-ce que je chantais ?

-Pleins de chansons que nous n'oserions pas répéter Monsieur le Parrain.

Nous sommes assis Max et moi dans le bureau de Dumychou, face à ce qui représentait une figure d'autorité et presque même un modèle , un exemple à suivre pour moi, jusqu'à il y a une dizaine de minutes. Il nous toise, en se grattant la tempe, les yeux perdus dans le vide, traduisant son intense réflexion. Après quelques instants d'un lourd silence, ponctué par les "gratt-gratt" de son ongle sur sa peau, il capitule, ne trouvant aucun plan génial pour se sortir de cette mauvase passe :

-Mmmmm...qu'est-ce que je peux vous offrir pour que cet "incident" reste entre nous trois ?

Max et moi faisons semblant de nous concerter puis nous lançons gaiement :

-15 heures de colle

-Chacun.

-Et le droit de mesurer votre barbe.

Max me regarde avec des yeux de la taille de deux boules de bowling. J'ai toujours eu envie de faire ça. Apparemment, ça rassure Dumbychou ce qu'on demande, vu qu'on est pas trop trop exigeants. Et il se prête même volontiers au jeu.

-52,3 centimètres. Mince, j'avais parié moins. Max, Judith ne doit en aucun cas être au courant. Sinon, je suis bonne pour lui offrir 50 Gallions.

Max me regarde et, comme il est habitué à nos délires bizarres avec Judith, il se contente de hocher la tête en silence et de quitter le bureau de Dumbychou.

Bon, côté heures de colle, tout va bien : on est repassés avant Antonin et Judith puisqu'ils sont à 46 et que nous sommes à 65 une fois alliés contre eux.

Héhé, les Connor sont les meilleurs.

Vendredi 17 Décembre 1971

Depuis le réveil presque miraculeux de Max, on ne se quitte que pour dormir. On est tout le temps ensemble. Mais avec le temps, on arrête les tendresses fraternelles et on redevient les amis intimes qu'on était avant.

Mais il a moins de temps à me consacrer depuis mardi dernier, quand Dumbychou a annoncé que les nouveaux préfets-en-chef étaient Marion Lerbat et mon lui. Ouf, je suis débarrassée des fonctions des préfets-en-chef. Slughorn va me lâcher les basques ! Enfin ! Danse de la joie !

Samedi 18 Décembre 1971

Roxane et Céline sont en train de faire leurs valises quand je me lève ce matin-là...à 9h pour une fois. Peut-être même pour la première fois de toute ma longue existence. Les filles ne partent que dans une heure prendre le Poudlard Express pour passer Noël dans leurs familles, mais elles font un vacarme d'enfer pour telle ou telle chose manquant à l'appel, du coup, impossible de rester dans mon lit, et encore moins dans le dortoir.

Pour une fois, je n'ai même pas la force d'aller me recoucher dans le lit de Max et je décide de retrouver les autres 7èmes.

Je les rejoins dans la Grande Salle. Je retrouve Max en pleine discussion avec Antonin et Judith. Enfin, vu comment Antonin et Judith ont la bouche pleine de bouffe, -ces deux morfales- j'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est le frangin qui alimente la conversation.

-Coucou, tout le monde.

Max s'étrangle avec son chocolat chaud et Judith essaie de ranimer un Antonin qui s'est évanoui.

Bah...j'ai dit quoi ?

Max se lève, monte sur la table, saute très peu gracieusement de cette même table, me prend la main, me prend la température, regarde mes blancs d'yeux, me demande de tirer la langue...

-Non he suis has halade, je grogne, la langue pendante, pendant que Max l'examine avec attention. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, j'ajoute, lorsqu'il m'autorise enfin à la récupérer.

-Mais Sam, il est 9h00 !

-...

-Du matin !

-Merci, je sais que je suis blonde mais quand même, faut pas pousser. Roxane gueulait sur tout le monde parce qu'elle ne retrouvait pas son machin à faire des tâches orange sur sa face...du coup, j'arrivais plus à dormir.

Après avoir reçu une énorme claque sur la joue qui lui laisse une belle marque de doigts bien rouge, Antonin revient à lui...me regarde...regarde sa montre...me re-regarde...pâlit...et retombe dans les pommes.

Judith me lance alors un regard noir...mais heu...

-Ju, calme-toi, c'est pas ma faute si ton mec n'a absolument aucune résistance aux chocs ni aucune virilité !

Son nouveau regard me dit clairement : "Cours loin et ne revient qu'à une heure normale, ou ne revient jamais"

Pire qu'une mère poule.

J'attrape un tas de tartines beurrés et beurre-de-cacahuetées et je file chez les Serdaigles.

C'est bon de se sentir aimée.

Quand j'arrive, Céline est assise en tailleur sur le sol de la salle commune, les yeux regardant le ciel à travers le vitrail.

J'agite ma main devant ses yeux...aucune réaction.

Je claque des doigts à côté de son oreille...toujours rien.

Je hurle : "Céline, mouvement, tu vas rater le train"...rien non plus.

Je prends alors mon élan et j'appuie de toutes mes forces sur son épaule. Elle vacille, en équilibre sur une fesse, puis s'écroule sur le flanc, les jambes toujours en tailleur. Toujours pas de réaction...okkkkk.

Au bout de dix minutes de tentatives infructueuses, je décide de laisser tomber quand je tombe nez à nez avec Céline.

Attends...QUOI ?

-Saaaam ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ma magnifique effigie grandeur nature de moi ? Tu lui as fait mal tu sais ? Dis pardon à Aude !

-Heu...Pardon à Aude ? T'es sûre que tout va bien Céline ?

-...

Ahhh ! c'est pour ça ! Voilà pourquoi je l'ai confondue avec Aude...toujours aussi amorphe !

12:34

À une heure convenable, je décide de retourner à la Grande Salle où je retrouve Judith, seule, en train de lire un chapitre de son livre de Runes.

Lorsque je m'assois en face d'elle, sans lever les yeux de son livre, elle me lance :

-Un mot sur l'heure à laquelle tu t'es levée ce matin devant Antonin et je te transforme en tampon hygiénique, compris ? J'ai réussi à le convaincre qu'il avait rêvé, ne ruine pas mes efforts.

Oulala, l'ambiance est tendue.

Je décide donc de détendre un peu tout ça.

-Où sont les garçons ?

-À la volière. Antonin avait une lettre à envoyer...c'est l'anniversaire de sa mère. Et Max l'a accompagné.

-Tu es au courant que Max et moi on vous met 19 heures de colle dans la vue ?

-Hmmm...Plus pour longtemps.

Le concours d'heures de colle est relancé, les amis. Ca promet. En plus c'est les vacances. On va bien rigoler.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Merci à mes deux fidèles reviewers : Uma to Hebi (plus particulièrement Maria) et Chatoniark ! Je vous surkiffe, vous êtes doubles-supers et j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

Bonne semaine,

Bisouuuuuus.

Maï.


	12. Neige et fracas

Et nous revoilà à Poudlard, au début des vacances de Noël qui s'annoncent…mouvementées. Bonne lecture à tous.

AU FAIT ! En regardant les JO, j'ai eu la surprise de voir des sportifs qui s'appelaient Connor et Turner. Bon Ok, vous me direz que c'est des noms assez courants -quoi, pas du tout originaux ?- mais quand même, j'ai trouvé ça marrant. Mais je serais absolument incapable de vous ressortir leur sport. Je crois que Turner était dans la course de 100 mètres haies, Turner ca doit etre un nom de mec qui saute...hum, hum, enfin bref...

**L'univers est à JKR, les personnages sont des OC.**

_Pairing :__ Judith x Antonin._

* * *

Samedi 18 Décembre 1971

Peu d'élèves sont restés au château, tellement peu que tous les élèves et les professeurs tiennent tous sur une demi-table.

Après qu'il soit revenu de la volière, j'ai pris Max à part. Nous avons un plan. Pour gagner le concours d'heures de colle. Et nous le gagnerons, croyez-moi.

Donc, après le déjeuner, nous sommes innocemment descendus faire des bonshommes de neige dans le parc. Je dis inocemment parce qu'il est difficile de faire comme si l'élaboration de bonshommes de neige était une chose totalement normale et courante chez des sorciers de notre âge. Au bout d'une heure, nous avions 28 petits chéris blancs. Dix minutes plus tard et ils étaient 30. Tous en arc de cercle, face à l'entrée principale de Poudlard. Après leur avoir mis des cailloux en guise d'yeux, ils avaient un air menaçant, comme s'ils vous suivaient du regard. Flippant !

Nous leur avons donné des pelles (les balais c'est bon pour les sorcières...mais attends...j'en suis pas une ? Ah si je crois...), et nous avons rempli ces pelles de neige. Et l'attente a commencé. Notre plan était simple : faire le plus de dégâts possibles pour gagner le plus d'heures de colle possible. Le calcul est simple et totalement logique.

Cachés derrière un buisson de houx qui nous déchiquetait le visage, ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard que nous avons entendu des pas dans la neige.

Regard vers Max qui comptait, muet mais articulant bien chaque chiffre du décompte :

-TROWA...

DEUH...

HUUN...

-FEUUU !

Notre sort partit en même temps : les bonshommes s'animèrent et leurs yeux passèrent du noir au rouge : ils prirent de l'élan et lancèrent entièrement le contenu de leur pelle sur l'intrus. Le bruit était assourdissant. Les quantités de neige que nous avions accumulés dans les pelles étaient phénoménales.

Quand le vacarme de l'Armée Blanche (c'était une mission capitale, il fallait bien leur trouver un nom de code) fut terminé, Max risqua un coup d'œil au-dessus de la haie.

-Sam ?

-Alors ? On a touché qui ?

Il me regarda d'un air abattu :

-C'est bien ça le problème. Je crois qu'on a eu personne...

Je sors la tête du buisson, et en effet, personne en vue...Mais alors d'où venaient ces bruits de pas ? On avait pas été deux à rêver, quand même ! Ce serait un peu gros à avaler !

-Quoi ? Tous nos efforts réduits à néant en quelques secondes ? Comment allons-nous surv...

Je marchais dans la neige quand on entendit un crac, puis un gémissement de douleur.

Max, sourire sadique, heureux et parfaitement benêt aux lèvres, fit fondre la neige qui formait un petit tas à mes pieds et je découvris le professeur Flitwick.

Celui-ci, peu flatté de s'être laissé marcher sur les mains (par des pieds, d'où l'expression...non ? ah bon ?), se leva, tellement bouillonnant de colère que la neige coincée sur sa moustache fondait d'un seul coup.

-1, 2, 3...

-Professeur, je suis ravie de voir que vous allez bien mais est-ce vraiment le moment de compter...quoi, au juste ?

-CECI PERMET D'ÉVITER L'ENERVEMENT MADEMOISELLE ! MAIS VOUS M'AVEZ DECONCENTRÉ ! DONC MAINTENANT C'EST GAGNE JE SUIS ENERVE ! VOUS AUREZ DONC DROIT À 10 HEURES DE COLLE ! CHACUN !

-...(yes!)

Et c'est avec un Flitwick furieux et trempé que les vacances commencèrent en beauté.

Mercredi 22 Décembre 1971

-Rectification, Ju. Max et moi, on vous met 42 heures dans la vue : les 19 initiales, les 20 récoltées grâce à l'armée Blanche et 3 de moi pour avoir mis de l'encre noire indélébile sur la monture des lunettes de McGo.

-Hmmm, hmm, slurp (Judith lève le doigt pour nous faire signe d'attendre qu'elle ait avalé sa bouchée), tu oublies les 8 d'Antonin...il a "accidentellement" ensorcelé les portes pour qu'elles claquent au nez des profs...

Je regardais alors nos chers professeurs : McGo n'avait toujours pas trouvé la formule pour se débarrasser des deux gros ronds noirs autour de ses yeux et qui la faisaient ressembler à un panda, et Slughorn avait le nez aplati et écarlate à cause d'une porte (sans doute...).

Et ce qu'ils ignoraient (pauvres bougres), c'est qu'ils étaient encore bien loin de la rédemption.

Vendredi 24 Décembre 1971

-On s'ennuie hein ?

-Comme des rats morts.

Depuis plusieurs jours, il n'y a absolument aucune animation à Poudlard. Tout est calme. Trop calme. À part peut-être les petits premières années rouges et or qui sont restés, je ne vois, enfin plutôt ne sens aucun génie perturbateur dans cette école. Depuis ce matin, Max se contente de tourner en rond comme un lion en cage dans la Salle Commune, ce qui a le don de m'énerver. Et quand je suis énervée, faut pas me chercher. Sinon, je bouffe. La personne qui m'a énervée, hein ? Pas de la vraie bouffe…ah vous êtes pas blonde ? Vous aviez compris ? Bon bah tant pis, ça m'aide au moins à clarifier la situation pour mon propre moi-même.

-Et voilà, lança joyeusement Judith en surgissant dans la Salle Commune et en s'asseyant avec nous. On vous rattrape...10 heures chacun !

-Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

-On avait des envies de coloriage, c'est tout, dit Antonin, évasivement.

-Et si par hasard vous vouliez vous promener dans Poudlard, je vous conseille le très pittoresque couloir du bureau de Dumbychou avant que nous le nettoyions bien évid...mais, ils sont où ?

-Je t'avais dit que ça leur plairait !

Max et moi nous sommes précipités comme un seul homme jusque dans le couloir. Les gargouilles qui gardent le bureau de Dumbledore avaient été peintes en Pierrot et les murs étaient pleins de fresques, mettant en scènes des positions Kamasutriennes avec les fondateurs des maisons et...McGo. Pourquoi avoir intégré McGo ? Ça m'intrigue. Mais bon, c'est une fresque de Judith et Antonin alors il faut s'attendre à tout.

Mais le résultat est magnifique.

Et vaut bien 20 heures de colle. Enfin un peu d'animation dans notre très chère école.

Samedi 25 Décembre 1971

C'est Noël ! Génial...nan en fait, je m'en fous !

Au pied du sapin dans la salle commune, je trouve un énorme tas de cadeaux pour moi. Fais chier je vais encore me niquer les doigts.

Je suis tellement paresseuse que je décide de déchiqueter les emballages avec un sort.

Dressons la liste des cadeaux. Je suis tellement blonde que je suis capable d'avoir oublié mes cadeaux dans la demi-heure qui va suivre :

Pap : une boîte de chocolats. Mouais, originalité 2 sur 10. Et encore je bénis ma générosité.

Pop : une tunique absolument magnifique. Il a beaucoup de goût pour les fringues, c'est pour ça que je fais tout le temps mon shopping avec lui. Au grand dam de Max et Pap. C'est vraiment la fille du couple ! Et ça m'arrange, je me sens plus complice avec lui.

Max : un livre sur l'histoire de l'équipe de Quidditch de Falmouth. Trop bien ! Pour une fois que je vais pouvoir me renseigner sur une autre équipe que celles que je dois affronter ici.

Judith : un petit carnet. Ah ! Elle seule a saisi mon besoin de noter mon emploi du temps ailleurs que sur mes mains pour m'en souvenir entre deux heures de cours.

Antonin : des bonbons pour Antonia (je crois qu'il est vraiment très amoureux de ma chouette, mais ne le dîtes pas à Judith).

Quand je descends à la Grande Salle, c'est déjà l'heure du déjeuner alors je m'installe avec les professeurs en face de Judith et à côté de Max.

J'allais avaler un travers de porc bien roulé dans du caramel (plat typiquement français) quand tout à coup, une des branches de gui de la déco a littéralement explosé. Des petits morceaux sont allés se planter dans le bois des tables et une fumée épaisse et âcre s'est répandue comme une traînée de poudre (poudre, fumée héhé...) à travers toute la Grande Salle. L'explosion était si forte que nous avons tous été soufflés de nos bancs. J'avais été propulsée à quelques mètres de la table et j'avais atterri assez salement sur le dos. Après un examen complet de tous mes membres, je commençai à rouler pour me mettre assise. Mais, impossible de me relever, la fumée était trop dense, on y voyait pas à 4 centimètres devant soi.

À quatre pattes par terre, je tentais de me repérer à tâtons quand je sentis quelque de mou sous mes mains...Croyant à un reste de jelly d'un repas d'il y a des générations, je m'écrie :

-Beuh... C'est quoi ce truc c'est tout flasque !

Au même moment on entendit la voix grinçante de McGo :

-La personne qui a posé sa main son mon postérieur est priée de la retirer immédiatement.

Le temps que mon cerveau fasse la connexion, je retire mes mains du « jelly » en hurlant :

-Aaah ! Berk, berk...

Je suis choquée, traumatisée même. Et au moins pour les 5 prochains et très longs centenaires. Au moins.

Je continue à essayer d'avancer à quatre pattes. La fumée est dense et étouffante, et elle met au moins dix bonnes minutes à se dissiper. Quand tout le monde s'aperçoit, un fou rire nerveux nous prend. Nous sommes tous noirs de suie de la tête aux pieds. On ne sait plus qui est brun, blond, roux, châtains, blanc, noir, métis. Et au fond ça m'arrange, je me sens intelligente pour une fois.

Soudain, McGo avise la baguette d'un 1ère année de Gryffondor, Sirius Black.

Elle est encore brûlante, émet de la fumée et brille encore d'une étrange lueur violette.

-Blaaack !

En voyant la tête de McGo, je suis heureuse de m'appeler Samantha Callum.

* * *

Et voilà. Pour une fois que c'est pas Sam ou un de ses potes qui se fait engueuler.

Bref, à la semaine prochaine, merci à ceux qui me suivent (Uma to Hebi et Chatoniark en particulier).

Bisouuuus.

Maï.


	13. Un début d'année en fanfare

Coucou, c'est moi ! Je remercie tous ceux qui me lisent régulièrement. Merci de votre soutien, de votre enthousiasme, et pour vos reviews Maria, Chatoniark, et plus récemment LuunaCrazy. Bonne lecture à tous.

**L'univers est à JKR, les personnages sont des OC.**

_Pairing :__ Judith x Antonin_

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Un début d'année en fanfare

* * *

Mercredi 29 Décembre 1971

-Sam, la potion est finie, s'écrie Max en surgissant dans la Salle Commune.

-C'est vrai ? Génial.

Maintenant, l'étape la plus importante et la plus difficile commence : introduire la potion dans les plats.

J'ai prévenu tous les élèves de ne pas toucher aux ailes de poulet. Espérons qu'ils aient tous compris le message.

* * *

-Maaax, attention, baisse-toi !

Max a juste le temps d'éviter le pied de Flitwick qui lévite en gueulant :

-C'est beau ...le monde vu d'en haut !

Notre potion est une recette que nous avons trouvé dans un grimoire chez Zonko, aux farces et attrapes de Pré-au-Lard. Son effet est celui des substances illicites pour les Moldus : ils deviennent complètement fous. Et le résultat serait plus drôle si nous ne devions pas regarder partout autour de nous pour éviter un professeur survolté.

-Callum, Connor, j'espère que vous avez une solution, ou au moins une explication...hurle McGo pour couvrir les cris des professeurs devenus fous, tout en maintenant Flitwick immobile à l'aide d'un sort. Celui-ci se débat, comme un enfant qui serait étonné par cette force le rendant incapable de bouger ne serait-ce que la moitié d'un poil de narine.

-Vous avez mangé des ailes de poulet, Professeur McGonagall ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

Max me regarde avec des yeux aussi gros que deux Souaffles de Quidditch.

-Alors on a plus d'explication logique. Mais alors là plus du tout.

McGo était en train d'essayer d'éviter de se faire piétiner par Hagrid qui courrait dans tous les sens en chantant, libérant inconsciamment Flitwick.

-Je suis libre ! Maman ? Je peux courir ? J'aime courir ! s'écrie-t-il en continuant son ballet aérien et manquant d'éborgner le seul élève qui ne s'est pas caché sous la tabe, terrorisé, et qui nous aide à maîtriser les adultes, un jeune de Gryffondor. Aucune idée de son nom. Hé, je suis blonde je vous rappelle ! Et je ne connais que les 7èmes et à la limite les 6èmes, pas les 1ères années.

Plus loin, j'aperçois Slughorn qui essaie vainement de se dégager de l'étreinte de Dumbychou qui pleurniche :

-Slughy-chéri ! Je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimé ! Oui je l'admets ! J'aime un homme ! Je cache ma vraie nature depuis trop longtemps ! Je veux finir ma vie avec toi ! Et si tu ne veux pas, dis-toi que tu n'auras pas longtemps à me supporter !

McGo regarde son supérieur hiérarchique d'un air résigné et nous hurle :

-Callum, Connor, je vous nomme responsables des gosses. Et je vous offre gentiment 1 heure de colle chacun par heure que durera cette foire !

Chouette !

Vendredi 31 Décembre 1971

C'est la fin de l'année. Une nouvelle année se termine ! Et je suis encore célibataire ! Mais merde les mecs, réveillez-vous ! A ce rythme-là je vais finir vieille fiiiiiilllle ! Avec 26 chats chez moi et tous les jours je célébrerais le mariage de Monsieur Chatounet et Madame Papatte de Velours. Au secours !

Pendant le repas, j'ai l'impression de revenir à l'école primaire : McGo surveille tous les "mômes" qui sont en fait notre équipe enseignante. C'est marrant mais elle a beau nous avoir demandé de nous en occuper, elle est très attentive à tous. Elle veille à ce que leurs verres soient pleins, les assiettes vides et je pense que ça lui plaît. L'instinct maternel qui refait surface.

Le repas se déroule sans incident (enfin si on ne considère pas les professeurs devenus puérils comme des incidents) mais à minuit, notre explosif entre en action : il explose avec pleins de couleurs et un énorme "Bonne année 1972 à tous" apparaît dans le ciel.

Le choc de l'explosion terrorise les profs-enfants mais apparemment leur a rendu leurs esprits parce que Dumbledore hurle :

-Quelqu'un peut-il m'epliquer pourquoi je suis assis sur les genoux d'Horace ?

Et Flitwick redescend sur terre.

Dimanche 2 Janvier 1972

Céline et Roxane sont revenues de chez elles. Roxane toujours aussi chiante et Céline toujours aussi...Céline.

Et nous avons récolté 50 heures de colle chacun vu que l'effet de la potion a duré un peu plus de deux jours.

Nous carburons donc en tête avec 181 heures de colle. Bon évidemment nous avons passé la fin de nos vacances en colle. Mais notre fierté rend la tâche plus agréable. Même si ça reste chiant...de devoir récurer le château de fond en comble. Dont les dortoirs. Dont la chambre de Camembert. Parce que même s'il a pris une douche, sa chambre, elle, a bien besoin d'un grand nettoyage. N'en déplaise à McGo, j'ai pretexté être gênée de pénétrer dans la chambre d'un garçon, pour pouvoir laisser Max nettoyer tout seul. Pas sûr qu'il me pardonne de si tôt.

Judith et Antonin ragent. Ils ruminent notre victoire. Et nous on jubile. Héhéhéhé !

Jeudi 6 janvier 1972

On sort du cours de Métamorphoses quand un Serpentard que je ne connais apparemment pas nous apporte un morceau de parchemin. Ah tiens génial, l'invitation de Slugh. Ça ne m'avait pas manqué.

-Merci, heu...

-Léonard, annonce le garçon sur un ton pompeux.

-Ah ok ! Bah merci Léonard.

Je me détourne immédiatement de lui et regarde Max devenir aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Ne pas le regarder dans les yeux, ne pas rigoler.

Nous attendons de tourner dans le couloir pour exploser de rire. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, alors que nous avions repris nos esprits, Max dit :

-Mais quel prénom de merde.

Bien joué crétin, nous voilà repartis pour un tour.

* * *

-Ju', soit tu changes de position, soit je te rhabille moi-même, mais là on voit tout ton soutif et tu es trop sexy. Je veux pas qu'on me vole ma copine, chuchote Antonin à Judith avant de sauter par-dessus la table pour s'assoir en face d'elle.

Discrètement, Max me tend une feuille :

"Dix Gallions sur Antonin"

Je prends ma baguette et je trace sur le papier "Tenu" Je connais Judith par cœur. Antonin ne va pas durer très longtemps avec cette attitude de propriétaire des lieux.

-Nan mais ça va oui ? Je fais ce que je veux encore non ? Et tu reparles encore comme si je t'appartenais je te jure que tu vas souffrir.

Ah ! Merci Judith. Je savais que je pourrais compter sur toi. Alors, qu'est-ce que je vais m'offrir avec 10 Gallions, moi ?

Judith et Antonin étaient à l'origine assis l'un en face de l'autre mais ils se sont tous les deux levés et se font face, les mains posées sur la table et leurs nez se touchent presque.

-Et que vas-tu oser faire, MA petite Ju' ?

Temps de réflexion spécial blonde qui installe le suspens.

…

…

…

…

…

-Je te viole un câlin !

Et elle l'embrasse.

Je regarde Max. Et merde. Si je veux récupérer mes 10 Gallions, il va falloir que je négocie sec.

-MaaAAAaaax, tu me dois 10 Gallions !

-Techniquement non vu qu'Antonin n'a pas eu de raclée, juste un bisou.

-Oui mais Judith a eu le dernier mot.

-T'as pas l'intention de lâcher l'affaire hein ?

Je tends la main, paume ouverte vers Max :

-Comme tu me connais bien, cher frère.

-Pffffff.

Je jubile. Max est trop facilement influençable.

* * *

Au final, ils sont vraiment comme des frères et sœurs, avec les emmerdes qui vont avec. Quoi, ça sent le vécu ?

En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos remarques.

Bonne semaine,

Bisouuuuuuuuus,

Maï.


	14. Descente en enfer

Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez tous bien ! JDBF est presque entièrement écrite ! Je vais pouvoir vous parler d'un nouveau projet dans les semaines à venir mais on verra ça plus tard. Pour l'instant la publication est loin d'être terminée (petits chanceux) donc rassurez-vous, rien n'empêchera l'update !

Dans ce chapitre, premier contact et explication de la séparation de Sam avec sa famille biologique. Vous allez tout comprendre dans ce chapitre. Que j'ai pris un plaisir de sadique à écrire !

**L'univers est de JKR, les personnages sont des OC.**

_Pairing_ : _Judith x Antonin_

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Descente en enfer

* * *

Lundi 10 Janvier 1972

Ce matin-là était bien parti pour être le début d'une très bonne journée. Il faisait plutôt beau pour un matin de début janvier et je m'étais levée de bonne humeur. Pour changer.

Nous descendions à la Grande Salle avec Max, Judith et Antonin quand McGo surgit devant nous :

-Mademoiselle Callum, veuillez me suivre je vous prie.

Elle à l'air grave et un ton solennel qui ne me dit absolument rien qui vaille. Pour une fois que je n'ai pas fait de conneries.

Mes amis me lancèrent des regards inquiets. Je hausse les épaules en signe d'ignorance et suits docilement McGo dans les couloirs. Qui me conduit directement dans le bureau de Dumbychou.

-Bonjour Samantha, lance-t-il, tout aussi grave que McGo.

-Sam. (je déteste quand on prononce entièrement mon prénom).

-J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi. Assieds- toi je te prie.

Une mauvaise nouvelle ? Allons, bon, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je sais, ils vont me faire redoubler ma 7ème année ! Je savais que j'aurais dû bosser ce satané devoir de Métamorphoses. Rha je parie que c'est cette vieille peau de McGo qui a demandé à Dumbychou mon redoublement.

Une fois assise, Dumbychou ordonna a McGo de partir, me laissant seule avec le taré.

-Samantha, ton père vient de m'envoyer une lettre.

Quoi ? Pas du tout ce à quoi je m'attendais. Je crois qu'il va falloir que je retire ce que j'ai dit sur McGo.

-Lequel ? Pap ou Pop ?

-Aucun des deux. En fait...il s'agit de ton père biologique, Dimitri.

Petit bug. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi a-t-il envoyé une lettre à Dumbychou ? Pourquoi LUI ? Sven n'est plus à Poudlard, il n'a aucune raison de contacter Dumbychou.

-Ta grand-mère Clara est décédée hier au soir. Ton père demande ta présence à la cérémonie. J'ai cru comprendre que cela faisait partie des dernières volontés de Clara.

Oh non, ma grand-mère paternelle. La seule qui écoutait mes problèmes quand j'étais encore là-bas, qui me comprenait, qui m'expliquait le comportement de mon père…sans qui je n'aurais pas eu le courage de demander à mon père de laisser ma tutelle aux Connor. Mais même grâce à elle je ne m'étais jamais sentie complètement Connor, et j'avais choisi mon propre nom de famille, ma seule marque d'un passé auquel j'avais tourné le dos, Callum.

-Je vais devoir y retourner ? Je vais devoir vivre dans la même maison que les Akerfeldt ? Je ne veux pas…Albus, tu es mon parrain d'adoption, tu sais que je ne peux pas…ne me force pas à y aller, je t'en supplie…

-Je sais que tu ne voulais plus avoir affaire à eux autant que eux à toi. Mais tu devrais vraiment y aller. Pour ta grand-mère. Je sais qu'elle voulait vraiment que tu sois là pour elle. Pense qu'elle a toujours été là pour toi. Allez, file. Je n'interférerais pas dans les décision de ta propre famille.

Je suis tellement sous le choc que ce n'est pas pour la mort de ma grand-mère que je vais pleurer mais plutôt pour le fait d'avoir à affronter à nouveau mon ancienne famille.

Ma famille est un enfer. Mon père, quand il était jeune, était un fêtard et il avait beaucoup d'amis. Et quand il s'est marié avec ma mère et qu'ils ont eu un enfant, mon frère, tout se passait très bien. Ce n'est qu'à ma naissance que les choses se sont gâtées. Ma mère reprochait à mon père de trop suivre l'idéologie de son père (l'éradication de la race des "Sangs de Bourbe") et, furieuse de voir qu'il n'avait, et n'aurait jamais l'intention de changer ce trait de son caractère, elle est partie. Mon père est devenu aigri, désagréable et encore plus engagé dans sa lutte. Comme s'il reprochait aux nés-Moldus le départ de sa femme. Il ne s'est jamais rendu compte qu'il était le seul responsable. Et je ne me suis jamais gênée pour le lui reprocher. C'est là que le dialogue a définitivement été rompu entre lui et moi. J'avais 9 ans, consciente de ce qui se tramait autour de moi, et que j'allais devenir un objet de dispute constant entre mes deux parents. Ils m'avaient transformé en adulte avant même mon premier âge à deux chiffres. Je reprochais des choses à mon père que même lui ne parvenait pas à comprendre.

Depuis, ma mère est devenue comme un fantôme pour moi. Depuis qu'elle est partie. On ne sait pas où. Elle a refait sa vie ailleurs, et grand bien lui fasse. Les Connor m'ont adoptée, j'ai changé de nom et il est absolument hors de question que je remette les pieds au manoir "Dominerar renrasiga" (la race pure dominera en suédois) de mon effroyable paternel. De ma mère, à cause de lui, je n'ai que quelques souvenirs fugaces, des images, des anecdotes, une voix, un semblant d'odeur, et une comptine dont les paroles s'effilochent au fil des ans.

Dumbychou interrompt mes réflexions et me congédie après avoir annoncé d'un ton des plus badins :

-Fais bien ta valise, tu y restes 4 jours et tu pars demain soir.

Je sors de son bureau en titubant comme un zombie. Le choc me fait vaciller et je dois me tenir aux murs pour ne pas rater de marches dans les escaliers. Je marche dans les couloirs, abattue, les yeux baissés vers le sol et qui commencent à s'embuer. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire ce qui me tombe dessus d'un coup, d'un seul. Aucune information pour dire que ma grand-mère était à l'article de la mort. Juste quelques mots sur un papier qui précisent très clairement que la seule personne à souhaiter ma présence là-bas est celle qui n'y est plus.

Je m'assois avec mes amis comme un automate. Max sent tout de suite que quelque chose ne va pas mais ne dit rien. Antonin et Judith lui lancent un regard interrogateur mais le regard noir de Max les dissuade de faire ne serait-ce qu'un commentaire. Quant à Céline, elle est encore dans les nuages et Roxane "n'a pas que ça à faire".

Je ne peux rien avaler. Je ne peux penser à autre chose et en quelques instants les larmes me montent aux yeux. Je me lève et je fonce hors de la Salle Commune, si pleine de rires et d'éclats de voix qui m'insupportent.

Max court derrière moi et me rattrape.

-Viens là.

Il me tend les bras et je me blottis dedans. Et j'explose en sanglots :

-Ils veulent que j'y retourne. Je veux pas. Je peux pas...c'est l'enfer au Pays de Galles. Tous m'ont reniée ! Ils ne me feront que des misères, des regards en coin, des murmures, des ragots, je ne peux pas affronter tout ça, j'en ai pas la force, je ne veux pas les revoir, tous autant qu'ils sont. Ils ont détruit ma vie, mon enfance, je ne peux pas, Max, je ne peux pas…

Mes paroles n'ont plus aucun sens. En martelant cette phrase qui est la seule qui me vient en tête, je blottis mon visage sur le torse de Max qui me serre un peu plus dans ses bras. Son étreinte tiède me rassure, je sais qu'il me protègera quoi qu'il arrive. Il semble désespéré de me voir dans cet état. Après avoir réussi à me calmer, je parviens à lui raconter un peu plus clairement la situation, entre deux sanglots. Il est désolé d'apprendre la mort de ma grand-mère dont je lui ait tellement parlé. Je pense qu'il la connait d'ailleurs presque aussi bien que moi. Elle était la seule dont j'avais envie de parler de toute façon.

-Je suis sûr que ça ira. Je te jure que tout ira bien. Dis-toi qu'après ce sera fini. Plus personne ne voudra te voir là-bas.

-Tu vas me manquer. Je t'aime, mon frérot. Tu ES ma famille. Ils ne sont rien pour moi.

-Tu vas me manquer aussi. Mais c'est 4 jours...

-Soit 96 heures en enfer. Je suis trop jeune pour mourir et trop innocente pour finir en enfer...

-Trop innocente ? Es-tu sûre de ce que tu annonces, Mademoiselle Callum ?

Je souris. Max est vraiment le seul à réussir à me redonner espoir dans une telle situation.

Mardi 11 janvier 1972

Max me regarde comme si j'étais malade.

-Mais enfin, Sam, combien de valises tu emportes ?

Je me retourne pour tout compter : 2, 4, 8, 10, 12.

-12.

Il me regarde comme un si je venais d'enlever une Mandragore de terre et que j'avais survécu à son cri.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu emportes ?

-Tout le nécessaire. Plus des trucs inutiles.

-Et comment tu vas transporter ça ?

-Sort de Réduction. Les 11 valises vont dans la 12eme qui est vide. Je suis trop intelligente, hein ?

Il sourit et m'aide à réduire les 11 valises, puis, galamment, il la porte pour moi et demande l'autorisation de m'accompagner jusqu'à mon Portoloin.

-Bon, bah. Bonne chance. Fais les bien chier.

-Compte sur moi.

-Et Sam, pense à moi. Je penserai à toi tout le long en tout cas.

Après une longue étreinte à mon frère adoptif et une pensée pour mes tuteurs, je me tourne vers le Portoloin, direction le manoir de mon frère et mon père biologiques, direction l'Enfer.

* * *

Voilà, première petite approche de la famille de Sam. La suite de son calvaire (ou pas…vous verrez), dans le prochain chapitre.

J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Pleins de bisouuuus, bonne semaine.

Maï.


	15. Cerbère est blond

Coucou vous !

Voilà, la suite des aventures (ou mésaventures) de Sam, dans sa famille. Que va-t-il se passer ? Vous verrez bien !

**L'univers est JKR, les personnages sont des OC.**

_Pairing__ :__Judith x Antonin_

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Cerbère est blond

* * *

Mardi 11 janvier 1972

Arrivée au manoir de Dimitri, je poireaute une demi-heure dans un coin du grand parc que je ne connaissais pas. Illy, notre elfe, vient prendre ma valise. Elle annonce alors :

-Vous prendrez la maison d'amis dans le jardin. Toutes les chambres sont occupées. Les repas vous seront servis là-bas. Monsieur va vous accueillir dans le petit salon. Veuillez me suivre.

Je suis abasourdie. Elle prend un ton supérieur avec moi et ne me regarde même pas.

-Illy, laisse tomber ton air si hautain, je te connais, ça ne te vas pas du tout. Tu m'as toujours tutoyée, je te l'avais demandé il y a quelques années, tu te souviens ? Tu étais mon elfe préférée. Et tu sais, je suis née ici, j'ai vécu ici. Je connais le chemin.

-Monsieur m'a interdit de vous laisser vous déplacer seule dans le manoir. Suivez-moi je vous prie.

Je suis mon elfe dans les couloirs du manoir avec un gros poids sur le cœur. Je déteste tout ce qu'il y a ici. Tout tout tout. Je vis en enfer en ce moment. Dimitri a apparemment tout fait pour m'annoncer la couleur avant même que je l'ai rencontré. Il a décidé de m'atteindre en utilisant ma propre elfe. En passant dans les couloirs, je constate la triste vérité, toutes les chambres sont vides. Vides, vides, vides et archi-vides. Mon père a tout fait pour m'interdire l'accès à la maison principale. Illy m'introduit dans la bibliothèque, pièce dans laquelle je passais des heures avec ma mère, étant petite, où elle m'avait lu les contes de Beedle le Barde pour la première fois.

Mon paternel est assis sur le fauteuil préféré de ma mère.

Ah ouais, tu la joues comme ça. Tout est fait pour me montrer qu'il possède les lieux et que je n'y ai plus ma place.

Je décide donc de m'asseoir sur la table. Un sourcil élégamment épilé se soulève sur le visage du suédois blond qui me fait face mais il ne dit rien.

-Samantha, je vous ai gracieusement invitée et offert mon hospitalité.

Tiens, il me vouvoie maintenant.

-C'est gentil de ta part, Dimitri. (Et BIM)

Il ne relève pas et continue :

-Je ne vous demande presque rien en échange. Votre présence ne sera pas tolérée dans le manoir sauf pendant les réceptions et vos repas vous seront servis dans la maison d'amis. Vous n'aurez pas accès au jardin mais, rassurez-vous. Dans notre grande mansuétude, vous pourrez aller dans le champ de derrière la grange. Ce n'est pas grand-chose n'est-ce pas ?

Il me lance un sourire carnassier qui me fait froid dans le dos. Du genre « Oses protester sur ne serait-ce que la couleur du PQ, et je te bouffe ». Il a vraiment tout orchestré du début à la fin pour me mettre mal à l'aise dès mon arrivée au manoir. Après qu'il m'ait donné mes « instructions », il m'annonce que je peux disposer et je décide donc de me mettre en quête de Sven. Peut-être que lui n'a pas été forcé de m'ignorer.

-Oh une dernière petite réclamation, Samantha, ne parlez pas à Sven.

Je me retourne et la colère commence à me submerger. J'aurais pu lui sauter dessus pour le tuer mais je me suis résignée au moment où j'ai vu qu'il n'attendait que ça. Il ne pouvait pas me faire pire. Je pensais trouver un allié en la personne de mon frère mais apparemment Dimitri avait prévu mon idée. Fuck. Je l'ai regardé dans les yeux, essayant de rendre mon visage inexpressif, pour lui éviter tout sentiment jubilatoire, puis je lance :

-Si tu veux, Papa.

Je passe devant la corbeille de fruits, attrape une pomme, croque dedans, lance la pomme derrière moi puis crache ma bouchée bien mâchée sur la porte avant de sortir dignement de la salle.

H : 21h

J'en ai marre. Je veux rentrer. Paaaaaaap ! Pooooooop ! Je ne suis sur place que depuis quelques heures et pourtant je ne peux déjà plus supporter cet endroit. Une feuille a été posée sur ma commode pour me donner le planning des évènements des 4 jours à venir. La prochaine réception est celle de demain après-midi. J'ai donc la soirée d'aujourd'hui et la matinée de demain à tuer. Bon. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire moi ? Je m'ennuie déjà à mourir.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de contemplation de lit, je décide qu'aller me coucher serzit peut-être une bonne idée. La première journée semblera plus courte.

Mercredi 12 janvier 1972

Première journée. En me levant (tôt) à 9h, je trouve un mot sur mon lit.

"Tu n'as peut-être pas le droit de me parler, mais moi je fais encore ce que je veux. Je passerai te voir tout à l'heure. Je t'abandonne pas petite sœur."

Je suis tellement émue que le papier se constelle rapidement de petites gouttes humides.

Je descends à la salle à manger où un petit-déjeuner assez peu garni m'attend. Au moins, ils se sont souvenus de ce que je mange le matin...en quantités restreintes : mon bol de café s'est transformé en demi-tasse, mes 10 tartines de beurres de cacahuète ne sont plus que 2 et au lieu de ma grappe de raisin noir, j'ai droit à une dizaine de grains de raisin blanc.

Génial. Au moins je vais pouvoir commencer le régime que je voulais faire depuis plusieurs mois. Qui aurait cru que je trouverai un avantage à me trouver ici ?

H : 10h30

J'ai pris ma douche. D'accord, je l'admets, c'est pas un exploit en soi, mais ici tout ce qui prends un minimum de temps est bienvenu. Du coup je suis propre. Et j'ai gagné 45 minutes. Applaudissements ?

J'étais en train de compter le temps qui me séparait de Max quand j'entendis toquer à la porte. A travers la vitre, j'aperçus Sven. Qu'est-ce qu'il a changé ! Il est plus grand, ses cheveux se sint assombris et tirent maintenant sur le brun. Il est même devenu assez mignon. Je suis fier de mon frère. Nan je réalise pas mon complexe d'Œdipe.

Je lui ouvre et il me prend dans ses bras. J'allais lui dire bonjour quand il m'arrêta d'un geste.

-Arrête. Si tu dois survivre ici pendant 4 jours, respecte au moins la parole que tu as faite à Papa.

Je hoche la tête, toute triste. Je sais qu'il a raison. Et ça me rend dingue. Je vais devoir jouer la muette avec mon propre frère pendant 4 longues journées.

-Bon, alors ? Quoi de neu..

-grrrrrrrrouasss !

Non c'est pas moi ! J'ai rien le droit de dire de tout façon. Non, celui qui vient de s'exprimer aussi bruyamment, c'est mon ventre.

-Ils te sous-nourrissent aussi ?

Je fais oui de la tête, honteuse, triste, fatiguée et affamée.

Sven sort un mouchoir de sa poche.

-Tiens, je la gardai pour Gaïa, mais tu en as plus besoin qu'elle.

Je lui lance un regard interrogateur.

-Mon hippogriffe.

Ah oui, bien sûr. J'aurai du m'en douter. Tout le monde a un hippogriffe dans son jardin.

Il me tend alors une belle tranche de bacon.

Que j'engloutis comme un ogre.

Pas très nourrissant mais c'est toujours mieux que rien de toute façon.

-Notre prochaine apparition publique est à 15h00, un petit voyage ? lance-t-il avec un clin d'oeil malicieux.

J'hausse un seul de mes deux sourcils, particularité de ma physionomie faciale qui avait le don de nous coller des fous rires quand nous étions enfants pendant qu'il me tend un volumineux paquet dont la forme laisse facilement devinerle cadeau.

Un balai flambant neuf.

Je le regarde, étonnée.

-Petit cadeau de bienvenue.

J'adore mon frère.

Voler avec Sven était génial. Il vole très bien. Je soupçonne Dimitri de l'avoir surentraîné.

Quand je rentre dans ma maison-prison, il est 14h30.

J'ai donc 20 minutes devant moi avant de prendre le chemin du chapiteau installé dans le jardin du manoir.

Je décide de mettre ma robe noire dégradée de gris. Elle est très belle et va très bien avec mes yeux.

J'attache mes cheveux en un chignon assez rudimentaire et je mets une rose noire dans une de mes boucles.

Le résultat est plutôt jouissif. Je vais tous les niquer.

…

…

…

Au sens littéral du terme, hein ?

J'arrive dans le manoir, après quelques minutes de discussion avec Illy qui refusait de me laisser entrer dans le manoir, et que j'ai dû ensorceler pour pouvoir accéder au jardin. Quand j'apparais enfin dans le salon, je vois Dimitri et Sven, en grande discussion. Dimitri est énervé : il est tout rouge, agite ses mains en de grands gestes et hurle sur Sven, tout pale et qui se tord les mains de stress. Mais quand j'arrive dans le jardin, ils s'arrêtent et me dévisagent. Je peux entendre leurs pensées d'ici :

-J'ai mis ÇA au monde ? Je suis un Dieu !

-Si seulement c'était pas ma sœur.

Je m'approche d'eux. En quelques secondes, Dimitri a repris ses esprits, et avec, ses airs hautains et suffisants.

-Merci d'être venue Samantha. Clara tenait particulièrement à votre présence.

-Merci d'avoir respecté sa demande alors. Tu vois que tu peux te montrer généreux parfois.

Estomaqué que j'ai osé l'insulter, il n'a même pas l'imagination nécessaire à m'envoyer la répartie qui tue. Je me balade sous le chapiteau le menton haut et d'un air digne en cherchant du regard la chaise marquée à mon nom quand j'entends de nouveau les cris de Dimitri. Et, bien qu'il parle de moi, il ne se gêne pas de me savoir juste à côté. Je me demande même s'il n'en profite pas pour parler encore plus fort.

-Tu ne te rends pas compte. Faire un cadeau pareil alors qu'elle a trahi et déshonoré notre famille ! Elle ne fait plus partie des Akerfeldt, Sven.

-Je ne suis pas comme toi. Je ne vois pas où est le mal. Elle a pris un autre chemin que le tien ! C'est ça qui t'emmerde ?

-Sven, reparle moi encore une fois sur ce ton et je te jure que...

-Que quoi ? Je suis majeur, je suis Psychomage, je suis respecté, j'ai des amis. Alors, pour une fois, tu vas t'écraser et la laisser vivre. Parce que sinon tu n'auras plus personne vers qui te tourner. Crois-moi Papa, beaucoup de gens parmi ceux qui se disent tes amis ont pris le parti de Sam après son départ. Beaucoup désapprouvent ton comportement et certains m'ont même promis d'aider Sam si elle avait un jour des problèmes. Alors, écrase.

Dimitri, devenu vert, ouvre la bouche mais Sven le coupe immédiatement.

-Fin de la discussion.

Puis il me rejoint.

J'essaie d'avaler ce que vient de sortir Sven.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire, Sven ? Des amis de Dimitri qui prennent mon parti ? Qui jurent de s'occuper de moi ?

J'oublie complètement que je n'ai pas le droit de lui parler, mais de toute façon vu comment ils se sont parlé, je ne crains plus rien.

-Quand tu es partie, je ne savais pas que tu avais un plan de secours. Je pensais que tu n'aurais nulle part où aller. Du coup j'ai fait le tour de toutes nos connaissances. Très peu m'ont claqué leur porte au nez, mais la plupart m'ont raconté être totalement contre les idéologies de Papa et certains ont même accepté de te loger s'il t'arrivait un jour de venir les voir. Où de t'orienter vers ceux qui étaient prêts à t'accueillir. Je ne pouvais rien faire pour toi mais j'ai tout fait pour te savoir en sécurité.

Je suis tellement contente que je lui saute dans les bras. Nous sommes séparés par Illy qui entre dans le jardin en nous annonçant que les invités vont arriver.

Peu à peu, la salle se remplit. Toute notre famille vient saluer Sven et m'ignorent royalement. Ils ne doivent pas compter dans les gens dont m'a parlé Sven. Mes plus jeunes cousins, dont un dont je ne soupçonnais même pas l'existence, voulaient venir me voir mais leurs parents les en empêchaient. Alors, je restais dans mon coin.

La cérémonie fut sobre, enfin, de ce que l'on peut appeler sobre chez les Akerfeldt

Aucune réjouissance n'était prévue pour la soirée, je fus donc forcée de retourner dans mes appartements. Quand j'arrivais, je trouvai un hibou inconnu au bataillon et Bellissima, la chouette de Pop, qui se faisaient des mamours sur le rebord de ma fenêtre.

Ignorant leurs roucoulements idiots qui me rappelaient Antonin et Judith, je détachai les lettres accrochées à leurs pattes.

* * *

Voilà. Père de merde un jour, père de merde toujours. Pauvre Sam.

Donnez-moi votre avis sur ce chapitre.

A la semaine prochaine.

Bisouuuuus.

Maï.


	16. Retour à la réalité

Coucou tout le monde, me revoilà avec ce nouveau chapitre. Le calvaire de Sam touche à sa fin, tant mieux pour elle d'ailleurs. Bon c'est pas tout mais je suis sûre que vous êtes impatients de tout lire alors je ne vous ferai pas languir plus longtemps.

**L'univers est à JKR, les personnages sont des OC.**

_Paring__ : Judith x Antonin_

_**Un grand merci à ma compagnonne. Mumu, merci pour le délire du « Ga ! », ce chapitre il est pour toi ! **__

* * *

Chapitre 16 : Retour à la réalité

* * *

Jeudi 13 janvier 1972

Sven est resté avec moi toute la journée. Il a fait attention à ce que je ne reste jamais toute seule. Il a même assuré mon animation. À l'heure du déjeuner, il a écrit "Appelez-moi Crétin, ou je vous fais mal...très mal" sur le dos de Dimitri.

Du coup mes oncles et tantes saluaient mon paternel avec un magistral "Crétin ! Comment tu vas ?", mais à voir leurs têtes, on avait l'impression qu'il s'inquiétaient plus de la santé mentale de mon père que de se faire découper en morceaux.

Ce qui a eu le mérite de m'amuser un peu et de me faire passer une journée un peu plus sympathique que la veille. À la réception de 16:00, clairement moins intimiste et familiale que celle de la veille, Sven à eu l'idée d'inviter Lens, un brun absolument insupportable qu'il connaît depuis qu'on est tout petits. On jouait ensemble tous les trois et je le détestais parce qu'il était meilleur que nous à tous les jeux.

En plus il était moche.

Mais là, le garçon qui se tient devant moi est tout sauf moche. Il est même absolument magnifique. Sven s'approche de moi et me présente :

-Sam, tu te souviens de Lens ?

-Oui, bien sûre. Comment tu vas ?

Je lance un sourire et un regard pleins d'assurance et de charme à ce magnifique dieu vivant puis il déclare être assoiffé et va nous chercher du punch.

-Alors ? me demande Sven.

-...Ga !

-C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?

-Je cherchais un moyen discret de t'en parler. Il est juste...gaaaaaaaa !

-Oui, oui ça va il est beau on sait. Mais intérieurement...

-Quoi ? C'est un gros naze ?

-Pire !

-Un connard ?

-Biiiien pire !

-Un enculé de mes deux ?

-Nooon ! Il est adorable. C'est ça le pire.

Ah ouais. Je comprends. Compatissons un instant...

...

...

...

C'est bon. Maintenant je peux me rincer les mirettes tranquille.

Je sens que je vais adorer cette fête.

Vendredi 14 janvier 1972

Bon...aujourd'hui c'est la dernière et la pire journée. Enfin, on peut compter sur Dimitri pour ça. Et effectivement, je crois qu'ils ont décidé de me faire vivre un enfer. Déjà, quand Sven m'a proposé de voir Gaïa et de la monter, cette crétine d'hippogriffe de merde de mes deux m'a ignoré, puis jeté un regard qui lançait des éclairs puis chargée. Sans l'intervention de Sven, ma vie était finie mais je m'en suis sortie avec seulement un bleu en forme de tête d'hippogriffe dans le bas du dos. Je suis sûre que Dimitri lui a montré des photos de moi pendant la nuit en disant "Méchante Sam, pas belle, la Sam. Toi, charger la Sam.".

Après, avant la dernière réception, le matin, la tente enchantée a refusé mon accès vu que mon très cher paternel avec changé mon nom de famille en « indigne-d'entrer-ici » , Indidentraiyci. Ce que je n'ignorais totalement, évidemment. Merci papounet.

A midi, quand j'ai voulu m'asseoir, aucune chaise n'était libre et j'ai fini par trouver mon assiette à même le sol dans un coin à l'écart.

Merci. Merci beaucoup ! Vraiment. Et là, même Sven n'avait pas son mot à dire. Je le voyais me lancer des regards de temps en temps avec les yeux pleins de larmes.

Je sais qu'il souffre des relations tendues que j'ai avec Dimitri. Mais bon...c'est pas une raison pour jouer les tapettes. C'est un mec mon frère ou pas ? En plus, par la plume de phénix dans la raie de Dumbychou, je suis une Connor maintenant.

A la fin de la fête, Sven me rejoint dans la maison d'amis. Il m'aide à diminuer mes affaires (décidément c'est bien un truc de frère), et m'accompagne jusqu'à mon départ. Après un gros câlin et la promesse de s'écrire, je prends mon Portoloin, pressée de retrouver Poudlard, mes amis et les cours...nan, oubliez ce que je viens de dire.

Samedi 15 janvier 1972

Ce matin-là, je suis tellement excitée d'être rentrée que je me lève à 9h. Je suis arrivée cette nuit, très tard et je n'ai vu personne. Judith dormait à poings fermés et ronflait comme un sonneur.

J'allais entrer en conquérante dans la Grande Salle quand j'aperçus Antonin. Et merde. Je me rappelle : avec Antonin et ses nerfs de fille je dois attendre plusieurs heures pour faire mon apparition. Il est trop tôt pour la marmotte que je suis. Je retourne à la salle commune. Ces 4 jours nous ont enlevé, mon équipe et moi 2 jours minimum d'entraînement de Quidditch. Je décide donc de prévenir les joueurs qu'ils auront droit à une remise à niveau bien poussée samedi prochain.

Encore une petite séance d'affichage -j'adore faire des petites affiches pour tout et pour rien alors autant profiter de chacune des occasions qui se présentent à moi- pour les prévenir que leur enfer ne va faire que commencer. Pendant que je punaise mes oeuvres bleu et bronze, je croise le regard de Doewer affalé dans un des fauteuils. Ouh...mais c'est qu'il a pas l'air content, le Doewer. Non mais, ho, c'est qui le capitaine de l'équipe ici ? Vraiment, aucun respect. Si tu ne voulais pas te bouger, fallait pas se présenter aux séléctions. Oups, on dirait que les Akerfeldt m'ont contaminée. Je secoue la tête pour tenter de faire sortir mes si noires pensées.

Vers 11 heures, je considère que c'est une heure raisonnable et je descends dans la Grande Salle.

J'avais un petit doute en entrant dans la salle mais heureusement, pas de crise cardiaque de la part d'Antonin. J'ai même droit à un grand sourire. Et un gros câlin. Judith me regarde et lance :"Ah bah tiens t'as réussi à survivre, toi ?" puis m'enlace. Roxane me dit bonjour, Céline ne me calcule même pas et Max se jette sur moi. Il me prend dans ses bras et me serre à m'en étouffer.

-Tu m'as manqué ! Tu peux pas savoir ! Comment c'était ? Pas trop dur, j'espère ? Et ton frère ? Ton père ? Ça allait ?

-Max, laisse-moi répondre, je lance amusée, après m'être contorsionnée pour échapper à son étreinte de fer. Alors dans l'ordre :

-Toi aussi.

-Horrible

-Ça aurait pu être pire.

-Adorable

-Une enflure de mes deux.

-Oui, je vais bien.

Je le regarde dans les yeux, et je vois qu'il est réellement content de me retrouver. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte qu'il m'avait autant manqué.

Samedi 22 janvier 1972

-Bon, le match approche. On a peut-être une certaine avance, mais c'est pas une raison pour se relâcher. On doit gagner la coupe. On a tous besoin de se prouver quelque chose. Et on est là pour ça. Le Quidditch est un de nos meilleurs moyens d'expression ici. Il faut absolument que nous soyons les meilleurs. Pour notre fierté personnelle, celle de nos proches et celle de toute notre maison. Je n'ai personnellement pas l'intention de laisser passer ma chance de m'exprimer. Si c'est aussi votre cas, je compte sur vous pour vous donner deux fois plus que votre maximum. Alors, on a la niaque, on en veut et on y va.

J'entraîne des joueurs survitaminés pendant les 5 heures d'entraînement de ce samedi. Il fait beau mais froid, et pourtant, mes joueurs sont au top. Je pense -sans me jeter des fleurs- que mon magnifique discours les a bien motivés. Bon d'accord, je me lance des fleurs. Mais il était tellement bien, mon discours ! bon, revenons à mes joueurs. Franchement, je suis agréablement surprise.

Hammer parvient même à viser (et marquer) correctement ! Miracle ! Et j'arrive à rattraper presque toutes ses balles, sauf certaines pour lesquelles il me feinte. À la fin, les joueurs sont fatigués mais ils savent que l'entrainement va porter ses fruits.

À la fin de l'entraînement, Max et moi retournons à la Salle Commune en discutant sur le meilleur moment pour lui de récupérer le Vif d'Or. Nous décidons qu'il faut absolument obtenir le plus de points possibles pour creuser l'écart avec les autres équipes et amortir une éventuelle défaite. Enfin….éventuelle.

Quand nous arrivons, nous retrouvons Judith et Antonin affalés dans les poufs de la salle commune, l'air grave.

Je me tourne vers Roxane et elle répond à mon regard interrogateur par un soupir navré, puis elle nous dit :

-Ils ont commencé à réviser.

Ni une, ni deux, je suis au chevet de Judith et Max s'occupe d'Antonin.

-Ma Ju ! Ça va ? Tu t'es remise ? Tu ne vois plus d'étoiles tourner autour de ta tête ? T'es sûre que tout va bien ?

Judith regarde dans le vide, immobile, assise sur son pouf. Le menton sur les genoux, elle bascule d'avant en arrière et en écoutant bien je l'entends qui murmure : "Le livre, j'ai lu le livre, il a aspiré mon âme. Mon âme. Pfuit. Partie. Envolée. Aspirée. Dans les pages noires..."

Je lance un regard désespéré à Max. Antonin n'est pas mieux. Il fixe le plafond en faisant des bulles de salive, les yeux écarquillés.

-Max, promets-moi de m'empêcher de finir dans cet état !

-Je peux rien te promettre !

-Pourquoi ? Tu veux même pas protéger ta petite sœur ?

-Si ! Mais je ne vais pas l'empêcher de réviser !

Mes neurones de blonde tournent à toute vitesse. C'est-à-dire pas très vite.

-Je sais ! On révisera à tour de rôle ! L'un révise pendant que l'autre le surveille, quand la crise de nerfs arrive, on échange !

Max entre alors en grande réflexion. Vu le temps qu'il met, je me dis que j'ai dû déteindre sur lui.

-Ça marche. Mais d'abord on s'occupe du petit couple.

-La baaaaaarbe ! Tu veux pas plutôt qu'on aille travailler tout de suite ?

...

...

...

Hum, après réflexion...

-Oublie ce que je viens de dire.

-Je crois que ça vaut mieux.

Roxane, exaspérée, soulève un sourcil, me faisant beaucoup penser à Dimitri, puis elle se lève et hurle :

-Vous êtes peut-être des crétins congénitaux totalement allergiques à toute forme d'éducation quelle qu'elle soit (elle commence à compter sur ses doigts) : discipline, connaissances, respect des autres...

-Non, moi l'éducation sportive, j'aime ! Regarde, on est d'ailleurs tous les deux dans l'équipe de Quidditch…essaie déespérement de se justifier mon frérot.

-...Merci de ne pas m'interrompre quand je parle, Maxence. (Mayday ! Mayday ! Elle est super en colère pour l'appeler Maxence !). Je disais donc que MOI je n'ai pas l'intention de moisir ici pour faire une 8ème année et que j'ai envie d'avoir un boulot plus intéressant que brancardière à Ste Mangouste (vu que les chariots avancent grâce à la magie, Roxane insulte violemment une très noble et peu respectée profession) et ce ne sont pas deux idiots radicalement opposé à l'éducation qui vont me gâcher la vie.

-J'ai jamais dit que j'étais contre l'éducation sexuelle. Je serais même plutôt pour.

Merde, c'est encore mes neurones blonds qui ont parlé. Mes deux neurones qui se battent en duel.

Max étouffe un rire et Roxane sort de la pièce en tapant des pieds, aussi gracieuse qu'un géant adulte qui vient de terminer un repas.

Et Max détourne son regard de moi assez vite pour que je n'éclate pas d'un fou rire totalement nerveux à la vue de ses yeux remplis de malice.

Dimanche 23 Janvier 1972

Ce matin, Judith et Antonin se sont réveillés un peu groggy. Ils étaient enfin remis de leur crise de nerfs mais ils n'en gardaient aucun souvenir. Juste un gros trou noir. Pire que moi pendant un exam. Mais le pire c'est que Judith est allée parler à Roxane avant de venir nous voir Max et moi. On a même pa eu le temps de la prévenir. Et elle a plutôt mal pris la façon dont Roxane réagissait. Bah oui, elle était vraiment énervée. Du coup, Judith n'a pas compris et elle a éclaté de rire, a pris Roxane dans ses bras et...s'est mangé une grande claque dans la gueule.

Quand elle est arrivée vers nous, elle nous a d'abord fait un sermon sur "mais vous auriez pu me prévenir que cette enfoirée était devenue ma pire ennemie." mais comme on était morts de rire à cause de la trace de doigts qui s'étalait sur toute sa joue, elle est partie en furie et en tapant des pieds comme une gamine frustrée. On aurait dit une fille unique pourrie gâtée. Le pire c'est qu'elle est pas fille unique. Elle à une petite soeur. Qui n'est pas encore à Poudlard, merci Merlin. Bonjour le cadeau. Je plains ses parents. Deux Judith. Déjà qu'une, ça me bouffe presque tout mon temps libre...

Antonin, qui ne comprenait rien à la situation, a couru derrière Judith pour essayer de la calmer. Il a réussi, mais elle a quand même décidé de nous ignorer pendant plusieurs jours. Je vous jure, les blondes parfois...

* * *

Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Bonne semaine.

Bisouuuus.

Maï.


	17. Un éléphant ça disparaît énormément

Coucou tout le monde, et voilà la suite de toutes les aventures de Sam. Pour ceux qui ont lu, ou vu Hunger Games et qui aiment, j'envisage d'écrire une fiction dessus. Je vous rassure, JDBF ne sera pas arrêtée par l'écriture de cette nouvelle fiction. Bon, je ne vous ferai pas attendre plus longtemps, je laisse la place à l'histoire.

**L'univers est à JKR, les personnages sont des OC.**

_Pairing__ : Judith x Antonin_

* * *

Chapitre 17 : Un éléphant ça disparaît...énormément

* * *

Samedi 29 Janvier 1972

-Bon, on y va ! On va s'entraîner une dernière fois avant le match contre Gryffondor. On a plus qu'aujourd'hui pour nous entraîner. Alors je compte sur vous pour mettre les bouchées doubles. Des questions ?

-Ouais ! Pourquoi on s'entraînerai pas dans la semaine ? demande Kyle.

Je soupire et lance un regard navré à mes joueurs.

-Parce que l'abruti qui sert de capitaine à l'équipe de Gryffondor a réservé le terrain tous les soirs de la semaine. Donc, pour l'entraînement, c'est nada. Bon, heu, ah oui...tu as les tenues, Hub...

Et là, la vérité me saute à la gueule...je savais qu'il y avait un problème : Hubert a pris une douche.

* * *

A la réflexion, il a pris un bain. Pour sentir aussi bon, il en a peut-être carrément pris deux. Et une mini-douche de rinçage après. Et j'ose même pas parler de la couleur de l'eau.

Pendant l'entraînement, ce problème m'obsède. Comment gagner le match si on a plus notre atout majeur ?

À la fin de l'entrâinement, je décide de jouer mon rôle de capitaine d'équipe.

-Hubert ! Viens ici.

-Quoi ? Y'a un problème ?

Et l'autre, qui arrive, tranquille, les mains dans les poches, genre « je vois pas de quoi tu parles, je me sens absolument coupable de rien ».

-Oui un peu. Je t'explique la situation. Le match est dans une semaine.

-Je sais.

-Tu es propre.

-Et alors ?

-On va perdre.

-Et pourquoi ce serait ma faute ?

-A ton avis ? Bon, plus sérieusement, voilà ce que je te propose : soit tu te resalis en moins de deux pour pouvoir embaumer nos tenues, soit tu t'entraines comme un malade pour envoyer le plus de lions possibles à l'infirmerie.

-...je prends la deuxième option.

-Ok, attends deux secondes. Kyle ! Viens voir.

-Oui ?

-Hubert et toi vous avez la semaine pour vous entrainer à bien viser avec les battes et le Cognard que je vous prêterais. Vous avez intérêt à être au niveau parce que maintenant, les Cognards ne vont pas hésiter à nous foncer dessus pour se venger des précédents matchs. Je vous jure que je ne vous laisserais rien passer. Surtout toi Hubert, parce que c'est en grande, grande partie à cause de toi qu'on en est là. Et maintenant, filez.

J'aime me sentir toute-puissante.

Samedi 5 Février 1972

Je savais qu'on allait perdre ! Hubert est un véritable danger public. Il a failli m'envoyer à l'infirmerie une demi-douzaine de fois. Kyle en revanche a réussi à nous sauver la mise puisqu'il a mis HS le gardien des Gryffondors. Du coup, on a réussi à plutôt bien amortir notre retard : 50 à 90.

Profitant que le Souaffle était plus dans la zone de but des Gryffondors, Max s'approche de moi.

-Tu as une idée ou j'attrape le Vif d'Or dès que je le vois ?

Gardant les yeux sur le jeu pour prévoir un retour de la balle, je dis :

-Tu l'attrapes. Dès que tu peux. Je veux pas prendre le risque de perdre la moitié de mes joueurs.

Je le voie monter en piqué pour survoler le terrain. L'attrapeur adverse, croyant qu'il avait vu le Vif, montait à sa suite quand un Cognard me frôla la nuque, emportant dans sa course a peu près la moitié de mes cheveux. Furieuse, j'appelle Kyle et lui prend sa batte des mains car déjà, le Cognard revient vers moi. Un bon coup de batte et il met K.O. Hubert. Héhé, je suis plutôt douée. J'entends en fond sonore les exclamations de surprise, de mécontentement ou d'amusement des spectateurs. Oui je sais c'est dégueulasse ce que je viens de faire, mais je veux gagner ce match. Soudain Max, dans un sursaut assez spectaculaire, retourne son balai et accélère à la poursuite d'un petit éclat doré. Elyah, le poursuiveur des Lions, le suit.

Pendant ce temps, les Farir avait mis coup sur coup, enfin but sur but, et le score était repassé à notre avantage, 110 à 90.

Maintenant 260 ! Victoire ! Max a bien joué sur ce coup-là !

Je suis fière de mon équipe. Enfin il faut quand même que j'aie une sérieuse discussion avec Hubert. Quand il sera réveillé. J'espère que ça durera pas trop longtemps, parce que je voudrais pas qu'il ait des séquelles par ma faute. Mais aussi quelle idée de foutre des balles qui t'attaquent dans un sport ? Non mais vraiment. Je connais un peu les sports Moldus, et à part courir pour rien, frapper dans une balle avec une raquette et se passer un ballon qui n'est même pas rond, je vois pas le danger à toutes les portes. Des balles qui t'attaquent. Ils sont vraiment frappés, hein. (Haha !)

Mercredi 9 Février 1972

-Céliiiine ! Céline ? Cess ?

Je regarde sous son lit, derrière les portes, dans les rideaux des baldaquins, dans les placards, dans les lits, sous les coussins, au-dessus des armoires, au plafond, dans les tiroirs des commodes, dans sa trousse de toilette... Mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence : elle n'est pas dans le dortoir.

Je rejoins Max qui la cherche dans la salle commune.

-Alors ?

-Rien sous les tables, derrière les rideaux, sous les fauteuils, dans la cheminée, ni dans le dortoir des mecs.

-Merde, mais où est-ce qu'elle est à la fin ? Ça fait trois jours qu'on la cherche, elle a pas pu s'envoler quand même !

-Connaissant sa morphologie, plaisante Max, ça m'étonnerait. Aïe, mais pourquoi tu m'as tapé ?

-A ton avis, crétin !

Au même moment arrivent Judith et Antonin.

-J'ai fouillé la Grande Salle, sous les tables, partout. Elle est nulle part. Elle est pas non plus dans les cuisines, pas dans la tour d'Astronomie, là où elle était présente pour la dernière fois en cours. J'ai même regardé dans les toilettes des filles.

-Et moi, dans celles des mecs. J'ai fouillé tout l'extérieur du parc, le terrain de Quidditch, j'ai regardé dans le lac, franchement, à part la Forêt Interdite, je vois pas où elle pourrait être.

-Elle n'était pas non plus à la bibliothèque. Ou du moins pas dans les 4 dernières heures, annonce Roxane, Gabe sur ses talons :

-J'ai fait le tour des professeurs, et effectivement, elle a été vue la dernière fois dans la tour d'Astronomie par Rusard qui était furieux parce qu'elle l'a parfaitement ignorée. Enfin...vous connaissez Céline.

Cette histoire devient complètement dingue.

Vu qu'elle ne semble être nulle part, je commence sérieusement à me dire qu'elle s'est paumée dans la Forêt Interdite.

Par la fenêtre, je vois la neige qui tombe en gros flocons. Elle a bien choisi sa saison pour disparaître, elle. Du coup, un long frisson me remonte le long du dos. J'espère vraiment qu'on va la retrouver.

-Max, Judith. Vous venez avec moi.

-Pourquoi ? demandent les deux en même temps.

-Parce que question manipulation, vous êtes les champions.

Ils se regardent, les yeux ronds :

-Manipulation ?

-J'ai bien l'intention de retrouver Céline, même s'il faut pour ça que je me serve de mes deux meilleurs amis pour faire du chantage à un professeur.

Nouveau regard aux yeux encore plus ronds.

-Chantage ?

-Antonin ? Pendant que nous serons dans le bureau de Dumbychou, tu prépareras tout ce qu'il nous faut. Direction, la Forêt Interdite.

* * *

-Samantha, j'ai bien entendu tes arguments, tu as d'ailleurs choisi les meilleurs de tes avocats, mais je te répète que la Forêt est dangereuse, peuplée de…choses, dont nous ignorons tout, de leur nom au moyen de s'en débarasser et je m'inqui…

-Professeur. D'abord, appelez-moi Sam. Et elle ne sera pas dangereuse puisque nous serons...(je compte sur mes doigts : Max, Judith, Antonin, Gabe, Roxane et moi, 6) 6 à y aller et que nous resterons groupés.

-Mmmmm.

Notre vénéré directeur entre en grande réflexion. On peut voir ses lèvres vibrer tandis qu'il pense à voix haute très basse. Bref, vous avez compris.

-Bon, c'est entendu. Vous avez droit à deux heures dans la Forêt, pas plus. Madame Bibine survolera la Forêt et vous n'aurez qu'à nous envoyer des étincelles vertes si vous retrouvez votre amie, et rouges s'il y a le moindre problème. Ne prenez surtout aucun risque. Allez, filez.

Je me retourne vers Max et Judith. Ils sont tout ruisselants. Pendant la dernière demi-heure, ils ont négocié dur pour que Dumbychou nous laisse sauver Céline.

Nous rejoignons Antonin qui nous a prévu de quoi faire manger et boire Céline quand nous l'aurons retrouvée et des couvertures pour la réchauffer. Parce que, la connaissant, si elle est partie se « balader » seule dans la Forêt, elle n'aura pas pensé à emporter un pull et de quoi se nourrir.

Nous partons donc tous les 6, chaudement habillés pour mes 5 amis avec doudounes, boots et bonnets à pompons. Pour moi, juste des baskets et un manteau. Je vous rappelle quand même que je suis suédoise.

Nous retrouvons Madame Bibine, qui a apparemment été prévenue très rapidement, au milieu du parc, puis nous entrons dans la Forêt. Après quelques centaines de mètres de marche, nous nous regroupons par groupes de deux : Roxane et Gabe, Judith et Antonin et Max et moi.

Nous regardons partout autour de nous. Personne. Nous l'appelons, nous utilisons tous les sorts possibles et imaginables, il n'y a personne dans la Forêt. Au bout des deux heures, Madame Bibine plonge dans la Forêt et siffle pour nous demander de nous signaler.

Nous rentrons en silence, les yeux rivés sur le sol, abattus. Imaginer qu'à cause de notre incompétence, Céline va peut-être passer une nuit supplémentaire dehors me rend malade.

Après le diner où, étonnement, aucun de nous n'a rien avalé, nous retournons à la Salle Commune.

Une fois dans mon lit, je sais que je serai incapable de m'endormir. Je décide donc d'aller sur le lieu où Céline a été vue pour la dernière fois : la tour d'Astronomie. Les couloirs sont déserts et le sol, sous mes pieds nus, est gelé. Je frissonne dans ma nuisette jaune canari et, sur mes bras, je sens mes poils se mettre au garde à vous. Quand j'arrive sur place, je sens un courant d'air froid me frôler. Je lève les yeux et je vois qu'un des vitraux est ouvert. Intriguée je m'en approche et jette un coup d'œil dehors. Ce que je vois me coupe le souffle : Céline, assise en tailleur sur le bord du toit, face à une gargouille. En tendant l'oreille je l'entends dire à la gargouille :

-Tu sais je fais ça pour ton bien, de rester ici avec toi. Tu ne devrais vraiment pas suivre les ordres du diable. Oui, je connais Lucifer, Satan, la Bête, tout ce que tu veux, depuis le dernier cours d'Etude des Moldus. Il te vole ton âme, te la grignote, te la déchiquète...Tu ne pourras jamais vivre heureuse sans lui tourner le dos. Si tu écoutes et que tu obéis à ses tentations, tu es perdue. Et je t'empêcherais quoi qu'il arrive de lui obéir. Parce que tu vois, après tout, malgré ton passé tourmenté, et tes chimères, je t'aime bien...

Mais quelle conne ! J'ai envie de taper sa tête contre le mur pour m'avoir fait aussi peur mais au final c'est la mienne que je fracasse contre la pierre froide du couloir.

-Mademoiselle, calmez-vous voyons ! Vous faites vibrer le mur, ça m'a réveillé !

Un homme de Cro-Magnon d'un des tableaux me regarde avec un regard noir.

-oh...heu, excusez-moi, monsieur...

Peine perdue. Il s'est déjà rendormi.

Je passe la tête par la fenêtre et j'essaie d'attirer l'attention de Céline. Rien à faire. Elle en est au péché de chair et ça m'étonnerait qu'elle entende quoi que ce soit tellement elle semble passionnée par sa thèse.

Je fonce chercher Max. Lui au moins aura peut-être une bonne idée.

* * *

Voilà. Mais quelle blonde, Céline. Bon, je vous avoue qu'elle est en grande partie inspirée de Cassis, une de mes meilleures amies, qui d'ailleurs partage ce compte ffnet avec Mumu et moi. Elle est également inspirée par une femme qui a mis une vidéo délirante sur YouTube, que vous devez absolument voir.

Tapez « Fabienne Guerrero, Pokémon » sur Youtube. Vous allez rire. Et puis si vous rigolez pas, défoncez moi dans une review…ok ?

Bonne semaine.

Maï.


	18. SaintValentin et concours de guimauve

Coucou vous. Bon, je vous rappelle le topo. Céline a été perdue, puis retrouvée. En train de chatter avec une gargouille. Normal. Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, reviewent, followent, bref …je vous aime.

MAIS ! Je m'étale.

Place à l'histoire.

**L'univers est de JKR, les personnages sont des OC.**

_Pairing__ : Judith x Antonin_

* * *

Chapitre 18 : Saint-Valentin et concours de guimauve

* * *

Jeudi 10 Février 1972

-Alors ? Comment ça s'est fini ? demande Judith, le sourire aux lèvres et qui lui montait jusqu'aux tempes après ce que je venais de lui raconter.

-Bah, je suis allée chercher Max qui bien évidemment ne voulait pas qu'on dérange un prof à cette heure de la nuit. Donc il a pris une couverture et l'a mise sur ses épaules. Et ce matin on a envoyé Rusard et McGo la récupérer.

Judith et Antonin partent alors dans un grand fou rire. Heureusement que l'intéressée n'est pas là parce qu'elle aurait pu prendre assez facilement la mouche. Quoique, elle aurait peut-être même pas entendu.

Lundi 14 Février 1972

Le pire jour de l'année est arrivé. Je déteste cette journée : les amoureux font des concours de guimauve un peu partout, et je finis en général la journée avec les bras chargés de boîtes de chocolats empoisonnés par des potions débiles et affreusement délicieuses. Et bien sûr je ne trouve personne pour me plaindre. Ils comprennent pas ce que ça implique. J'ai des courbatures pendant des semaines après la Saint-Valentin.

Je rejoins Max dans la salle commune. Il sait à quel point je déteste cette journée. Il a pas intérêt à faire une remarque désagréable de toute la journée parce que je suis capable du pire. On a à peine posé le pied dans la Grande Salle que déjà Turner s'approche de moi. Oh non ! Pas ce pot de colle !

Et une boîte, une. J'ai ma petite idée sur la personne à laquelle je vais donner ces chocolats ! (rire démoniaque)

Le petit-déjeuner se déroule sans incident notable (à part Céline qui a renversé son café sur son T-shirt, mais ça, c'est tellement standard que ça ne passe pas pour un incident notable).

Jusqu'au courrier.

5 hiboux m'ont foncé dessus. Avec de gros paquets attachés à leurs pattes. Et à deux doigts de me décapiter jusqu'au bout, contrairement à Nick-quasi-sans-tête.

Pour une fois, les garçons qui m'envoient ces paquets ont été intelligents, puisqu'il me reste tout juste le temps d'aller les ranger dans mon dortoir. Enfin, en même temps je dis ça mais y'a même une année où j'avais des paquets venant de filles. J'accepte totalement. Mais je suis hétéro. Mais revenons à l'intelligence de mes admirateurs. Je vais éviter les courbatures. J'en profite pour regarder les envoyeurs : Elyah, Franck, Bryan Dick de Serpentard, je dois avouer que j'ai du mal à dire qui c'est, un petit de deuxième année que je ne connais même pas et un paquet de...Hubert !

Je préfère fuir de ma chambre, loin de ces chocolats de malheur. Quand j'arrive dans la salle commune, je vois un hibou qui attend en regardant fixement la porte que je viens d'ouvrir.

Je m'approche de lui et je vois qu'il a une lettre accrochée à la patte. J'allais partir sans la prendre quand j'ai vu qu'elle m'étais adressée.

* * *

-C'est quoi ? chuchote Judith.

-Je sais pas, une lettre. Je l'ai reçue quand j'ai déposé les boîtes au dortoir.

-Et ça dit quoi ?

-Mais j'en sais rien !

-Bah ouvre, espèce d'andouille.

Je déplie la feuille doucement sous la table. Je n'avais pas envie de l'ouvrir. J'en ai toujours pas envie. Mais je sais que dans deux heures j'aurai toujours pas envie donc autant l'ouvrir maintenant.

C'est juste un petit bout de parchemin, mais le texte est tout sauf banal.

-"Coucou Sam,

Tu connais la date d'aujourd'hui, tu sais donc ce que je vais te raconter. Dur, dur de faire original, du coup. Enfin bref, je t'aime et ça fait longtemps que j'aurais dû te le dire."

J'ai envie de dire, mec, t'es con. Parce que ton truc est super original.

Pfff. Pourquoi c'est toujours aussi galère. L'amour, c'est compliqué. Mais ce qui me soule encore plus, c'est que les mecs en ont honte. Ou du moins ils ont peur de se prendre un râteau. Du coup, ils se cachent, et je ne sais pas qui est l'auteur de cette foutue lettre d'amour.

-Judith ? Tu reconnais cette écriture ?

-Mmmmm...difficile à dire. Mais, en tout cas j'aimerais bien qu'on m'envoit des lettres comme ça, dit-elle en me rendant ladite lettre.

-Pourquoi ? Il t'a rien fait, Antonin ?

Touché. Ju détourne les yeux et reporte son attention sur le cours. J'ai deux mots à dire à Antonin.

* * *

-Antonin ?

-Sam !

-Quel jour on est ?

-Heu... Lundi, pourquoi ?

-Le combien ?

-Le 13.

-Raté, on est le 14 crétin. Et toi e ta cervelle de moineau qui n'avez rien offert à Judith pour la Saint-Valentin, vous êtes vraiment indignes de partager le quotidien d'une amie aussi top qu'elle.

Et BIM. Il y réfléchira à deux fois avant d'oublier la date de l'anniversaire de Ju ou de leur mariage.

* * *

-Je suis qu'une ratéeeeeee ! Comment j'ai pu croire qu'il était différent ! En fait c'est un homme ! Un putain d'enfoiré d'homme de mes deux. Je veux mourir !

Ça faut vingt minutes que Judith pleure comme une Madeleine dans notre dortoir, s'enfilant mouchoir sur mouchoir. Et comme je suis à court de paroles réconfortantes, je me contente de lui donner des mouchoirs erse lui tendre la poubelle pour ceux qui sont devenus verts de morve.

Elle avait enfoui sa tête dans l'oreiller et voyant que je ne disais plus rien, elle la releva.

-Ahhhhh !

En voyant sa tête, mon seul réflexe a été de lui renfoncer dans l'oreiller. Le mascara avait coulé jusqu'au menton, ses cheveux blonds collés dessus. Son gloss s'était étalé tout autour de ses lèvres, lui faisant des lèvres de poisson rouge.

-Quefquia ? Demande le poisson rouge qui est en train d'étouffer dans son coussin.

-Désolée mais tu es affreuse. Va falloir faire quelque chose. D'urgence. Relève len-te-ment la tête, que je m'y habitue petit à petit.

C'est encore pire au ralenti. Herk !

Quelques petits coups de pinceaux, ouf elle ne ressemble plus à un clown.

Tout à coup surgit Max. Suivit de près par Gabe, Antonin et, surprise, Céline, les yeux bandés. WTF ? (non, pas Who Think Fast, le vrai What The Fuck).

Max se met derrière nous et nous bande les yeux aussi. Quoi ? Mais non. J'ai rien fait pour une fois ! J'y suis pour rien ! Je suis jeune fragile et innocente ! Trop jeune pour mourir et trop innocente pour finir en enfer ! Comment ça je radote ? Non même pas vrai !

Et voilà. On se retrouve à se faire traîner dans les couloirs : Judith par Antonin, Céline par Gabe et moi par Max.

Je connais déjà notre destination et pourtant ils arrivent à me paumer. Mais merde qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à tout le temps organiser des surprises et à nous bander les yeux pour y aller ! Je réclame une compensation financière pour abus...de confiance. Voilà. Pour abus de confiance.

Ah tiens. On s'arrête. Tant mieux je commençais à avoir mal aux jambes. Je sens le bandeau se desserrer derrière ma tête. J'ouvre les yeux et sans surprise je vois la Salle sur Demande. Mais elle est magnifique. Pas de rose ! PAS DE ROSE ! Du rouge, du blanc et du noir. Une salle de Saint-Valentin hyper moderne ! Chouette alors. On entend des chansons douces et tout est sur un thème plutôt oriental. Les garçons nous installent sur des canapés et nous apportent des chocolats. Pas empoisonnés. Enfin, j'espère pour eux.

-Alors Sam ? Que dis-tu de la soirée que Max, ma cervelle de moineau et moi préparons depuis déjà trois semaines ?

-Mmmmm...qu'elle manque de beaux mecs musclés. Puis soudain je crois le regard de Max et je rectifie :

-Mais sinon ceux qui sont là sont très bien.

Ouf. J'ai eu chaud. Très chaud.

La soirée était plutôt pas mal avancée quand soudain, trois coups résonnent à la porte. Tout le monde se fige, Gabe éteint la musique et nous attendons. Quelques instants plus tard, d'autres coups sont frappés à la porte. Max décide d'aller ouvrir et je le suis, l'utilisant comme un bouclier humain.

Derrière la porte se tient Dumbychou. QUOI ?

Il a l'air tout penaud et est enroulé comme un ver dans sa couette.

-Sam !

-Pr...professeur...Dumby...bledore ?

-Je suis désolé de vous dérager les jeunes mais, heu...comment dire...heu, je m'ennuyais. Et je me sentais seul. Triste, hein ? Le jour de la Saint-Valentin ! Alors, comme j'étais sûr de vous trouver ici, je suis venu demander un accueil chaleureux plein d'amour ! Vous voulez bien ?

Et il nous sort la bouille de chien battu.

-Heu, oui mais...heu..pourquoi nous ?

-Sam ! Je suis ton parrain ! Enfin, adoptif. (ah oui j'avais oublié ça) S'il te plaiiiiiiit.

-Parfois j'ai vraiment du mal à me dire que tu es un sorcier ADULTE respectable et MATURE. Allez, entre.

Judith et Antonin nous regardent avec un air amusé et Gabe et Céline ne prêtent même pas attention à nous vu qu'ils sont trop occupés à se rouler une grosse pelle. Attends, quoi ?

Ok. Ok tout va bien. Céline et Gabe sortent ensemble et Albus s'est invité pour fêter la Saint-Valentin avec nous. S'il se comporte comme au mariage de la sœur de Pop, à tous les coups il ne se souviendra de rien demain matin. Super !

Mercredi 15 février 1972

02:37 (du matin, hein ?)

C'était quoi, ça ?! Je viens d'être réveillée en sursaut par un énorme boucan. Je descends à la salle commune et j'aperçois Dumbychou qui ronfle comme un sonneur sur un des canapés.

Ah ! Je comprends mieux. Les effets de la boisson sur un adulte raisonnable. Non, je rectifie : les effets de la boisson sur un vieux complètement puéril et alcoolique.

Je sens que je vais jamais me rendormir.

8:00

Ahhhhh ! La terrible épreuve du réveil ! Quand on s'est levé toutes les dix minutes a cause d'un certain sorcier très respectable en train de ronfler juste a cote de sa chambre, c'est comme l'haleine fraiche après la nuit de Camembert, tout aussi agréable.

Je descends à la Salle Commune. Ouf, je suis la première ! J'ai donc quelques instants pour réveiller le sonneur avant que tout Serdaigle soit au courant de son passage a notre soirée.

-Dumbychou ! Dumb ! Debout !

-Mmm...encore quelque minutes, Maman,

-ALBUS !

-Hein ? Quoi ? Je suis réveillé, je suis réveillé !

-Ah bah quand même, pas trop tôt ! Faut que tu vires de la Salle Commune avant que tout le monde ne débar...

Trop tard ! Et merde ! Tout Serdaigle est déjà dans la Salle en train de murmurer. Oh putain de merde.

Du coin de la bouche, je parle discrètement à Dumbychou :

-Un petit sort d''Amnésie ? Pour faire oublier ta présence ?

Un hochement de tête ! Il sort de la salle et avant de refermer la porte, sort sa baguette. J'espère qu'il va penser à me laisser hors du champ du sort d'Amn...

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tous les élèves sont groupés autour de moi à me regarder ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

Bizarrement, tous les élèves, surpris de se trouver là, se détournent de moi et descendent prendre leur petit déjeuner ! J'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond mais quoi ! Impossible de mettre le doigt dessus. J'espère que je ne suis pas à l'origine de cette attitude bizarre. C'est dingue mais en ce moment j'ai l'impression d'attirer les ennuis sans même en avoir l'intention. Ce qui est bête et totalement illogique si mon intérêt est d'avoir le plus d'heures de colle de toute l'histoire de Poudlard.

Je descends prendre mon petit-déjeuner sans attendre les autres. Max a surement déjà mangé et Judith et Antonin doivent déjà en être à la 173ème tartine. Autrement dit, il n'en reste même pas 3 pour moi.

Effectivement, quand j'arrive, les deux pigeons sont affalés sur leur banc, les mains sur leur ventre, en train de gémir qu'ils ont -encore- trop mangé. Autour d'eux, la table, le sol et même le banc croulent sous les panières à pain vides. Ils sont tellement occupés à maudire leurs estomacs d'ogres boulimiques qu'ils ne me voient pas arriver. Je me glisse derrière eux et je lance un magistral :

-Debout, les gros tas !

Antonin sursaute, descends du banc à toute vitesse et court au loin comme s'il avait la Mort aux trousses et qu'il avait oublié sa cape d'invisibilité au bord du ruisseau. Dans sa précipitation il fait tomber Judith qui atterri sur le dos. Elle me regarde avec des yeux de merlan frit et essaye de se relèver, sans succès. Elle ressemble à une tortue, à gesticuler comme ça. Une tortue qu'on aurait mise sur la carapace !

-Aide-moiiiii !

Le gargouillis qui franchit les lèvres de Judith est à peine audible. Je me penche vers elle, et lui susurre doucement d'une voix mielleuse à l'oreille :

-Non ! Débrouille-toi ma grosse.

Puis je tourne les talons. Je m'apprêtais à partir d'un pas digne et décidé quand deux mains attrapèrent ma cheville. Judith ! La surprise me fit sursauter puis courir aussi vite qu'Antonin. Je me suis retrouvée à courir avec un boulet lourd de 150 tartines accroché à ma cheville et qui avait trouvé en moi un taxi personnel, à mes dépens. Nous sommes passées, le gros tas et moi devant tout un groupe d'élèves qui avaient eu la mauvaise idée de se mettre trop près de notre chemin : résultat ce n'était plus une mais trois personnes que je trainais. Je tirais de toute mes forces pour essayer de me débarrasser de tout ce beau monde, mais ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'était ce qui se passerait lorsque j'aurais atteint mon but. Bah, maintenant je le sais. La main de Judith a glissé, puis lâché mon pied, vu que les deux derrière elles lui empêchaient de tenir plus longtemps. Je me suis retrouvée toute légère et du coup mes jambes se sont mises inconsciemment à courir à une vitesse phénoménale. Je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter et je tournais dans les couloirs avec tous les élèves qui me regardaient comme une possédée. Comble de malchance, je suis passée devant la salle de McGo qui s'est levée d'un bond et m'a ordonné de m'arrêter puis voyant que je n'écoutais pas un traitre mot de ce qu'elle avait dit, s'est mise à me poursuivre.

La fin de ma course est mémorable : je me suis écrasée contre un mur plein d'armures. Ces armures explosent en morceaux et un casque vient se coller sur ma tête. McGo, furieuse, soulève la visière et hurle dans le casque :

-Callum ! 25 points en moins pour Serdaigle. Et 10 heures de colle !

Puis elle part en refermant avec fracas la visière, dont le claquement résonne dans tout le heaume détruisant au passage mes tympans ! Merci Judith ! Elle m'a peut-être rendue indirectement sourde jusqu'à la fin de mes jours mais elle m'a également offert involontairement 10 heures de colle. Folle de joie, je me débarrasse vivement de ma nouvelle armure dans un fracas impossible et passe dignement devant les élèves qui s'étaient agglutinés là dans le couloir pour assister à la scène. En passant, je les entends murmurer, et je suis ravie de comprendre que ce sont des murmures d'admiration ! Mon petit numéro de dignité semble les scotcher ! Yes !

Je cours jusqu'à la salle commune, puis jusque dans notre dortoir. Judith et moi y avons accroché une grande feuille sur laquelle nous inscrivons nos heures de colle et l'évolution du concours.

Judith et Antonin : 74

Max et Sam : 199

Comment dire...on les explose !

Je sens une petite vibration sur mon bras gauche. Je regarde et je vois apparaitre nos scores. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils s'estompent et disparaissent. Nous avons mis ce moyen au point Judith et moi pour que nous soyons prévenus tous les 4 de l'évolution du concours dès que quelqu'un inscrivait le score sur la feuille. Vous devez nous trouvez hyper organisés mais on a galéré à intégrer les scores des deux feuilles (celle des garçons et la nôtre) pour que tous les résultats s'actualisent partout ne même temps, sur les feuilles et sur nos bras.

Mais bon, quand on a compris la base du sort, c'est plutôt simple. J'ai même réussi à trouver toute seule le moyen de changer la couleur du message et ils m'avaient demandé de changer la triste encre noire. Du coup Judith était en rouge sang, Antonin en vert, Max en rouge et moi en gris.

Un coup d'œil à l'horloge et je sursaute. J'ai deux minutes pour me rendre à la tour d'Astronomie !

* * *

Voilà. Pleins de gros bisous. Bonne semaine.

Maï.


	19. Vengeance et trahison

Salut tout le monde ! J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour mes lecteurs réguliers (que je remercie encore une fois au passage pour leur soutien) car l'inspiration est revenue ! Je suis en ce moment en pleine fibre artistique de rentrée sur JDBF qui sera bientôt terminée. Je sais exactement où je vais ! Miracle ! Mais vous n'aurez absolument aucune info. Rien ne filtrera. Secret défense.

Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre.

**L'univers est de JKR, les personnages sont des OC.**

_Pairing : __Judith x Antonin_

* * *

Chapitre 19 : Vengeance et trahison

* * *

Mercredi 16 février 1972

-Hubert !

Le concerné se retourne et me regarde étonné, puis avec des yeux qui lancent des éclairs. Rho le rancunier. Il me boude encore pour le Cognards qui l'a fait s'évanouir lors du dernier match de Quidditch. Il ne m'attend pas et repart d'un pas énergique.

Je cours pour le rattraper et pose ma main sur son épaule pour le forcer à s'arrêter, chose que je n'aurais jamais, JAMAIS faite avant qu'il ne prenne son bain.

-Hubert, attends je voudrais te donner quelque chose pour me faire pardonner.

Ouf. Au début j'avais l'intention de prétendre que ces chocolats étaient pour la Saint-Valentin mais grâce à sa rancune, j'ai trouvé une excuse encore plus valable.

Hubert me regarde, suspicieux, puis regarde la petite boite rose que je lui tends, encore plus suspicieux.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Des chocolats. Je les ai faits moi-même. Je voulais vraiment m'excuser pour l'autre jour mais je ne pouvais vraiment pas risquer de te voir blesser quelqu'un d'autre qu'un Gryffondor,que ce soit un Serdaigle ou un spectateur.

Il semble se calmer et accepte de prendre les chocolats. Mon plan est simple : si, comme je le pense, Turner a mis une potion d'amour dans les chocolats, Hubert le suivra partout jusqu'à e que l'effet de la potion s'estompe. Sinon, j'aurai gagné le pardon de Camembert sans même avoir eu besoin de mettre la main à la pâte. Héhé, vous avez saisi ? Pâte, chocolats...

* * *

-Callum !

J'étais tranquillement en train de discuter avec Christie Oakles, une Serdaigle de 4ème année à propos des responsabilités de Préfet (hé oui, ma dure tâche d'aînée est aussi d'informer les plus jeunes sur mes fonctions, quel fardeau) quand Turner s'est approché de nous, épaules en arrière, le visage rouge. Il m'a prise par les épaules et m'a entrainée à l'écart.

-POURQUOI TU AS FAIT ÇA ?

Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de m'entraîner à l'écart si c'est pour crier comme ça mais je garde mes réflexions pour moi, pour une fois.

-De quoi parles-tu, Michael ? je réponds, très calme.

-De ça.

Il se retourne et je vois Camembert qui s'accroche de toutes ses forces aux épaules musclées-qui-m'avaient-fait-craquer-un-jour-qui-me-paraît-à-des-lustres de Turner, tout en frottant sa joue contre le dos du T-Shirt de Monsieur Muscle. Je me retiens d'exploser de rire quand je pense que j'aurais préféré pour des milliards de raisons que Camembert ne se lave jamais.

-Mais je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu oses m'excuser, Michael.

-Tu as donné mes chocolats à Hubert.

-Hé bien comment peux-tu le savoir, Michael ?

-Je...je...et bah...parce que...parce que. Voilà, je le sais, c'est tout.

-Sache, Michael, que je te déteste. Je te hais au plus haut point. Je ne peux pas te voir en peinture. Alors tu vas déguerpir, avec ou sans ton nouveau petit copain, ce ne sont pas mes oignons. Et la prochaine fois que tu oseras me faire un coup aussi bas, mesquin et tordu et ce sera ton organe génital qui sera tordu. J'espère que subir Hubert te servira de leçon.

Et je le plante là. Je suis trop fière de ma repartie. Je laisse les deux se faire des mamours et me retourne vers Christie :

-Alors ! Ou en étions-nous ?

Samedi 19 février 1972

-SAM ! DEBOUT !

Ce n'est pas cette voix suave et si délicate qui m'a sortie de mon état létal, mais la magistrale baffe que je reçois.

J'ouvre les yeux, examine mon environnement et reconnais la Salle Commune, déserte. Au-dessus de moi, Max me regarde, l'air inquiet.

Je me relève sur le coude, et je vois un fauteuil renversé en arrière et des bouquins éparpillés autour de nous. Et tout me revient.

-Il est quelle heure ?

-2:36. Du matin. On devrait peut-être aller se coucher.

-Attends, je veux être sûre que ça n'a pas été inutile. On relit une dernière fois. Interroge-moi s'il te plaiiiiiit.

-D'accord, soupire Max.

Quand nous allons nous coucher, une demi-heure plus tard, nous sommes fatigués mais fiers parce que nous avons déjà ingurgité le quart de notre programme de Métamorphoses, Potions et DCFM. Pour l'étude des Moldus, rien de plus facile, nous baignons dans une culture mi-Moldu, mi-sorcière depuis nos 11 ans et nous connaissons déjà presque tout sur le bout des doigts.

Jeudi 24 février 1972

-Max, dans un mois c'est l'anniversaire de Judith. Il faut qu'on s'occupe de la Salle sur Demande, de la date de la soirée, de la bouffe. On a du boulot. Et si on pouvait prévoir ce qu'il faut acheter à Pré-au-Lard à l'avance pour la sortie du 18, ça m'arrangerait...

-Sam, déstresse. Comme d'habitude tu veux tout faire plus que bien et tu t'affoles pour rien. On a le temps !

-Oui, peut-être mais à force de repousser l'échéance, on l'aura plus, le temps. Alors on se bouge les fesses maintenant, tant que j'y pense.

-Madame, oui Madame ! crie-t-il en joignant les pieds dans un magnifique salut militaire.

Il arrive à me dérider un peu mais je me jette tout de suite sur un morceau de parchemin. Je commence à faire des ébauches de comment je vois la Salle sur Demande. Avec du rouge, du clair au très foncé, avec des touches blanches par endroits. Je vois des canapés, une ambiance un peu terrasse de villa de pays chaud, avec de l'herbe, des torches. Une ambiance feu de camp en fait.

Judith est un peu agoraphobe sur les bords, du coup je décide d'inviter seulement les 7èmes de Serdaigle. Il va falloir que je trouve un moyen de les prévenir discrètement sans éveiller l'attention de Judith. Ça va pas être de la tarte.

D'ailleurs en parlant de bouffe, il va falloir prévoir juste de quoi grignoter et se trouver le moyen d'avoir des Whisky Pur Feu. Abelforth aura forcément un petit stock pour moi. Et pour le grignotage, j'irai refaire un plein chez Honeydukes.

Bon bah je pense que c'est tout...ah nan ! Les cadeaux. Où est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui trouver un cadeau ? Je sais ! Je vais envoyer une lettre à Pop ! Il connait bien Judith et ses gouts, il lui trouvera une tenue qui claque. Pour la date de la soirée, on a de la chance, le 26 mars, ça tombe un dimanche.

Vendredi 25 février 1972

Bon, Antonin, Roxane, Gabe et Céline, c'est fait. Les membres de l'équipe de Quidditch qui sont en 7ème aussi. J'allais me diriger vers d'autres Serdaigles quand Judith est arrivée juste en face de moi à toute vitesse, puis m'a percutée. La violence du choc m'a fait lâcher mon sac, et tous les livres que je tenais dans mes bras. Le temps que Judith reprenne ses esprits, je ramassais mes affaires en lançant un regard inquiet vers mon amie.

-Ju, ça va ?

Elle se relève doucement, remue ses membres pour vérifier qu'ils sont toujours opérationnels et passe ses mains sur sa tenue pour en enlever la poussière.

-Oui, oui ça va et toi ? Tiens, regarde tu as oublié de ramasser ça !

Et avant que j'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit elle s'empare du parchemin sur lequel j'avais écrit la liste des invités et lit. Merde, merde, merde.

-Ju, fais pas attention à ça ! C'est rien...

-Sam, dit Ju d'une voix blanche. Pourquoi sur ce parchemin, y'a le nom de 20 personnes sous le mot fête ? Et surtout pourquoi moi j'y suis pas ? Ça fait longtemps que tu fais des fêtes dans mon dos comme ça ? Je te savais pas comme ça, Sam ! Je te déteste.

Elle est déjà au bout du couloir, en pleurs, quand je me rends compte de la gravité de la situation. Et merde, elle croit être exclue de sa propre fête fête. Pfff mais quelle conne. Au moins elle ne me fera pas chier à trainer dans mes pattes pendant que j'organise tout.

Jeudi 2 mars 1972

Judith a trouvé le moyen de me faire payer pour une trahison que je n'ai même pas faite. Elle a continué le concours d'heures de colle ! Du coup elle nous a pas mal rattrapés, Max et moi, parce qu'elle a teint les robes des profs en rose bonbon. Le seul à être ravi était Dumbychou mais même lui n'a pu empêcher McGo de collée 25 heures à Judith puisque sa baguette était encore fumante. Nous sommes maintenant à 99 contre 199. Ilnous reste tout de même assez d'avance pour rester digne.

En plus de ça, Judith a trouvé une fonction très amusante à notre tableau de résultats! Elle en a fait une copie et c'est comme ça qu'elle communique avec moi. C'est pour ça que parfois, je retrouve de gentils messages tels que : « Quand on chie, on nettoie les chiottes avec le balai prévu à cet effet » et d'autres… Ce matin, j'ai eu la joie de découvrir le très gracieux : « Tu manges des flageolets quand tu veux, mais pas le soir avant de venir embaumer MA chambre pendant la nuit ! »

En descendant à la Salle Commune avec Max, Bellissima nous fonce dessus, un colis et une lettre accroches à ses pattes.

La lettre m'est adressée et elle est de Pop. Pap lui aurait envoyé Imperator, son hibou absolument insupportable qui ne fait que me pincer.

"Sam,

Je t'envoie le cadeau pour Judith. C'est une chemise absolument MA-GNI-FIQUE que j'ai dénichée dans une petite boutique en Egypte. Elle est en coton et lin blanc, je pense et je suis même sûr qu'elle va l'adorer.

D'ailleurs, à ce propos j'en ai parlé à Matt mais comme ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vue, tu n'as qu'à proposer à Judith de venir pendant les vacances de Pâques. Je sais qu'elle aussi amie avec Max, mais propose quand même à ton frère d'inviter l'un de ses amis.

Je rentre à Falmouth plus tard que prévu car mon ami Paul (Paul Fabre tu te souviens de lui ? Il était passé déjeuner à la maison il y a quelques années) m'a demandé de le rejoindre en Chine, il semblerait qu'il ait découvert une momie parfaitement conservée et il a besoin de moi pour l'identifier et la dater. Je le rejoins à partir de la semaine prochaine et je devrais être rentré à Falmouth à temps pour venir vous chercher le 10 avril à la gare de King's Cross. Tiens-moi au courant du nombre d'invités, si possible un peu à l'avance. Porte-toi bien et occupe-toi bien de Max.

Pleins de gros gros bisous.

John."

Bon. Cool on peut inviter Judith. Et connaissant Max, il va inviter Antonin. Je trouve qu'ils se sont beaucoup rapprochés cette année et je trouve ça bien que Max côtoie quelqu'un d'autre que sa sœur et sa meilleure amie.

Mais le seul petit problème concerne la fin de la lettre. Je ne peux pas demander à Judith de venir si elle me boude toujours. Je dois donc attendre que la fête soit passée pour qu'elle arrête de me bouder. Ce qui fait que je ne pourrais prévenir Pop que le 27 mars au plus tôt. Pour des vacances le 9 avril, c'est assez tôt ?

Samedi 11 mars 1972

"Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je ne suis pas une elfe de maison, alors tes tenues dégueulasses d'après tes entrainements de Quidditch, tu les mets ailleurs que parterre."

Pour faire bonne figure, on a décidé Antonin et moi qu'il devait faire semblant de prendre le parti de Judith dans la dispute. Du coup je me retrouve tout le temps avec Max. Ou au pire avec Céline. Mais dans ces moments-là, c'est pas folichon. J'ai hâte que la fête soit passée pour que cette situation infernale s'arrête. En attendant, je vais encore devoir subir les messages d'insultes de Judith.

Pour me changer les idées, je décide d'aller au match Poufsouffle-Serpentard.

* * *

"Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs, nous voici à la moitié de cette compétition annuelle de Quidditch au sein de notre magnifique école. Nous allons donc procéder à une petite récapitulation des scores."

Je me tord le cou pour apercevoir que c'est toujours Franck qui est aux commentaires. D'ailleurs, les gaffes ne tardent pas à arriver.

"Bon derniers avec...aïe, ouille, professeur McGonagall, arrêtez de me frapper avec votre baguette vous allez m'éborgner. Donc. Quatrièmes avec 50 points, Poufsouffle. Troisièmes, Serpentard, avec 120 points. En deuxième position nous avons Gryffondor, avec 270 points. Et loin devant, la révélation de cette année, l'équipe de Serdaigle, menée par Samantha Callum, totalise 540 points. Une avance qui va être dure à rattraper pour les équipes adverses. Mais il reste encore trois matchs, rien n'est donc joué pour l'instant. Et maintenant, je laisse place au match Poufsouffle contre Serpentard"

"C'est tout bonnement incroyable, l'équipe de Poufsouffle encaisse à l'instant son vingtième but. Serpentard mène ce match 200 à 10. L'équipe de Turner semble désunie et pratique un Quidditch désordonné qui profite énormément à Serpe...et...OUI, encore un but pour Serpentard, 210 à 10.

Ah ! Il semblerait que Léonard Derby a repéré le Vif d'Or. Il s'élance à sa poursuite, évite un Cognaaaaard...ah, de justesse. Oh non ! Il semble avoir perdu la petite balle dorée de vue. Lekat s'avance, jolie parade, il a réussi à passer la défense de Poufsouffle et...but. 220 à 10. Derby descend en piqué, aïe, le sol se rapproche, joli redressement et...oui ! Fin du match. Serpentard remporte le Vif d'Or et le match, Poufsouffle est vaincu aisément 370 à 10. Quel match !"

L'information met du temps à atteindre mon cerveau. 120 + 370 = 490. Serpentard n'est plus qu'à 50 points derrière Serdaigle. Le prochain match que joue Serdaigle est justement contre Serpentard. Je dois absolument travailler mes arrêts et ressouder mon équipe. Je dois aussi convaincre Hubert de se salir. Je ne DOIS PAS perdre. Je suis à 50 points de remettre la coupe de Quidditch entre les mains de Serdaigle depuis plus de 25 ans. Je n'ai pas le choix. Je DOIS gagner.

* * *

Et voilà.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Bonne semaine à tous. Pleins de gros bisous.

Maï.


	20. Judith is back

Coucou, j'ai la flemme de faire une présentation pour une fois, même s'il s'agit du 20ème chapitre (wouhou !), alors je vous laisse découvrir ce tout nouveau chapitre tout de suite. Bonne lecture !

**L'univers est de JKR, les personnages sont des OC.**

_Pairing__ : Judith et Antonin_

* * *

Chapitre 20 : Judith is back

* * *

Mardi 14 mars 1972

"Quand on finit le rouleau de PQ, on le change, merci. Ah, et si tu pouvais éviter de pisser sur la lunette des chiottes, ma vie serait définitivement parfaite.".

Jeudi 16 mars 1972

"Le dentifrice, c'est pas fait que pour les Moldus et les chiens, tu devrais essayer, un jour."

Vendredi 17 mars 1972

-Judiiiiiiiiith ! Cette fois tu es vraiment allée trop loin !

Je viens d'entrer comme une furie dans la Grande Salle. Ce matin, le mot que j'ai trouvé dans la chambre m'a fait exploser en sanglots.

"Je t'ai fini ton pot de crème de jour. C'était celle que tu gardais pour les grandes occasions ? La super-efficace super-chère ? Ah. Bah...tant pis."

Je me jette sur Judith, folle de rage, prête à en faire de la chair à pâtée. Je commence à hurler en essayant de lui lacérer le visage avec mes ongles, dela frapper du plat de la main, mais Antonin se jette sur moi et me retiens, je continue donc à hurler.

-Comment tu as pu me faire ça ? Tu savais que ce pot était capital à mes yeux. Et toi, non tu te demandes pas pourquoi. Que tu m'insultes passe encore. Mais que tu touches à la seule chose concrète qu'il me reste de ma mère, là t'abuses.

Je donne un grand coup de talon au pied d'Antonin qui me lâche et je sors en courant de la Grande Salle parce que les larmes que je retenais depuis mon réveil viennent de se laisser couler. Aveuglée par ces gouttes d'eau salée, je ne vois pas McGo arriver en face de moi et je lui fonce dedans.

-Mademoiselle Callum ! Je viens de vous entendre hurler dans la Grande Salle, puis je vous retrouve dans un vouloir en pyjama. Cette attitude est indigne d'une élève de septième année, quel exemple souhaitez-vous donner à vos plus jeunes condisciples ?

-Mais, Madame...je...

-Il n'y a pas de mais, vous n'avez aucune excuse. Vous vous défoulerez en retenue. Vous retrouverez Madame Bibine demain dans le parc du château à 15h. Tapantes.

-Mais, demain, c'est la sortie à Pré-au-lard ! C'est pas juste, j'ai rien fait c'est à cause de Jud…

-Il fallait y penser avant, Samantha.

Merde. Mais bon de toute façon je n'avais plus l'intention d'organiser la soirée de Judith. Elle a détruit une des choses les plus précieuses à mes yeux, et ça, je ne lui pardonnerai jamais.

Samedi 18 mars 1972

-Passe une bonne journée, hein ? Et...tu veux bien me prendre une sucette chez Honeydukes, s'il te plaît ?

-Juste une sucette ? Je t'ai connue plus gourmande !

-Régime.

-Ah. Bon. J'y vais. Bonne chance pour ton heure de colle, hein.

-T'inquiète.

* * *

-Je...suis...claquée ! Je...vais...tuer...les premières...années !

Le plan colle selon Madame Bibine : donner des leçons de rattrapage aux moins bons élèves en vol. Super !

Ça a duré 3 heures. J'en peux plus. J'ai même pas la force d'avaler quoi que ce soit et je monte me coucher, avec des images de balais qui volent dans tous les sens dans ma tête.

Samedi 25 mars 1972

-Bon, si on est là aussi tôt ce matin, je suis sûre que vous savez pourquoi. Serpentard a remonté à une vitesse phénoménale dans le classement et n'est qu'à 50 points derrière nous. Ils ne pourront récupérer aucun point puisque leur prochain match est contre nous. Donc, on a intérêt à leur faire mordre la poussière. Cette année, nous gagnerons la coupe pour Serdaigle. Qui attend cette victoire depuis 27 ans. Et qui compte sur nous. Avant de commencer la séance, je voudrais remercier nos camarades de Poufsouffle qui ont accepté de nous seconder pendant cet entraînement. Merci pour votre présence. Allez. Fin de la parenthèse. Au travail.

Il est 5 heures du matin. Je sais, je suis folle, mais je suis aussi déterminée. C'est peut-être un peu la même chose en fait. Mais bon. Vu que Turner a une dette envers moi et qu'il m'avait promis de faire ce que je voulais, je lui demandé (pardon, ordonné serait un mot plus juste) de venir s'entraîner lui et son équipe contre nous. Comme ils sont au bas du classement on ne risque rien et ils étaient heureux de pouvoir s'entraîner avec la merveilleuse équipe que nous sommes. Turner était je pense le plus heureux. Ça faisait plus de trois mois qu'il essayait d'attirer mon attention alors que je fasse appel à lui...il va continuer à croire au Père Noël encore un moment. Mais il jetait des regards craintifs sur Camembert. Pourquoi, ça je vous le demande.

L'entraînement a été dur. Il faisait froid et nos mains agrippées aux manches de nos balais étaient gelées. Heureusement, nous avions eu la bonne idée de mettre un sort antigel sur nos balais ce qui les gardaient souples et nous permettait de tourner malgré nos membres glacés. Ce n'est que vers 10-11h que la météo fut plus agréable et un petit soleil de mars pointa le bout de son nez pour nous réchauffer. Les Poufsouffles ne sont pas si mauvais que ce que l'on croit finalement. On dirait qu'ils ont fait exprès de se faire laminer lors du dernier match.

Mais bon. Après tout, qui suis-je pour juger ?

Nous étions vraiment dans le match quand soudain une averse s'abattit sur nous sans crier gare. Et c'est trempés jusqu'aux os que nous avons été obligés d'interrompre l'entraînement et de rentrer au château.

Dimanche 26 mars 1972

-Sam ! Debout, il est 18 heures.

-Mmmmm. J'ai maaaaal ! Courbatures ! Max ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le dortoir des filles ?

-Heu rien, tu t'es endormie dans mes bras après l'entraînement et je ne pouvais pas te monter dans ton dortoir. Du coup, bah...

Il est interrompu par le rire de deux grognasses de cinquième année.

Je les regarde et elles détournent rapidement le regard. Je rêve où elles étaient en train de se foutre de ma gueule ?

-Donc, tu as dormi toute la nuit et une bonne partie de la journée d'aujourd'hui, par terre dans la Salle Commune.

Cette fois je suis tout à fait réveillée.

-Et dans ton dortoir, triple andouille ?

-Antonin. Il est sensé te détester.

-Ah. Bon. Bah je vais me recoucher.

-Non. Viens plutôt te laver, tu pues. Mais avant, viens, je vais te prendre un pull dans ma chambre.

Bah merci. Ça fait toujours plaisir. Max et moi montons me chercher un grand pull que j'enfile par-dessus ma tenue de Quidditch souillée, puis je me laisse traîner à la salle de bains des préfets.

-Bon, à toute, me lance Max.

-Attends...

Il s'arrête et se retourne, l'air étonné.

-Tiens, attrape. Je l'ai piqué dans ta chambre.

Dès qu'il reconnaît ce qu'il tient à la main, il sourit.

* * *

20h

-Bon, on y va ? Il est tard.

-Ohhh. Rabat-joie. J'adore cette salle de bains. On reste encore un peu. Steuplaiiiiiiiit.

-Bon d'accord.

…

NOOON ! Vous inquiétez pas. On est en maillots de bains. Je suis pas dépourvue totalement de pudeur non plus. Je vous explique. J'en avais marre de toujours dégueulasser mes soutifs pendant les entraînements. Du coup je me mets depuis quelques années en maillot de bain pour m'entraîner l'hiver, saison plus propices aux bains de boues. Du coup j'avais déjà mon maillot sur moi et je n'ai eu qu'à piquer dans le placard de Max son maillot pendant qu'il me prenait un pull sur son lit.

-Sam...on va se perdre si on va plus loin encore de la rive, plaisante-t-il. Mais en même temps il a pas tout à fait tort. Ce truc est immense.

-Bon cette fois on y va. Je vais finir par croire que tu as pris 50 ans tellement tu es ridée comme une vieille pomme.

-D'accord. Je te suis mon petit, lançai-je, avec une voix faussement éraillée.

Nous nous rhabillons séparément (je précise, hein ! je vous connais, je sais que vous avez des idées tordues) puis nous quittons la salle de bains en essayent de ne pas nous faire remarquer. Parce qu'une fille et un garçon qui sortent en même temps d'une salle de bains...c'est pas bien vu par les gens de bonne éducation. Mais nous, Connor, ont est pas des gens d'éducation standards, et on les encule. Enfin façon de parler parce que je suis pas appareillée pour. Enfiiiin breeeeeef.

En passant devant la Salle sur Demande, Antonin nous fonce dessus en échangeant un regard complice avec Max qui me file la chair de poule et tous les deux me tenant par un poignet, ils m'attirent jusque dans la pièce que je voulais à tout prix éviter.

Antonin ouvre la porte et Max me traîne dans une sorte de grand couloir. Nous arrivons derrière une porte de laquelle s'échappe des bruits de joyeuses conversations. Max me tend une robe et s'en va. Ni une ni deux, je me dis que c'est toujours mieux que de se pointer en maillot de bain détrempé devant une trentaine de personnes. Du coup j'enfile une robe mais je ne sais pas d'où elle vient, ni comment elle est. Mais apparemment elle est longue et cintrée. Une fois cette robe enfilée, je tâtonne autour de moi pour essayer de comprendre mon environnement. Je trouve une table près de la porte où est posée une brosse à cheveux dont je profite pour démêler ma touffe en mode affro.

Soudain, surement amplifiée, on entend la voix d'Antonin, qui annonce avec emphase :

-Et voici la personne sans qui rien de tout ça n'aurait pu être possible. Sans qui cette fête n'aurait pas été aussi magnifique...Veuillez applaudir la très fameuse, et toujours aussi généreuse…Sam !

La porte s'ouvre et je découvre un jardin. Avec des petits canapés aux épais coussins blancs un peu partout, des torches, un grand feu de cheminée en plein milieu. Tout comme je l'avais imaginé. Tout le monde à l'air de bien s'amuser, tant mieux. Soudain j'aperçois Max qui parle d'un air ennuyé avec Antonin. En m'approchant discrètement, j'arrive à entendre un bout de leur conversation :

-Je te jure que si. Dès qu'elle t'a entendue prononcer le nom de Sam, elle s'est barrée à toute vitesse, j'ai même pas pu la rattraper.

Antonin est désespéré. Il allait me dire quelque chose quand soudain la voix de Judith se fait entendre du côté de l'estrade et elle dit :

-Sam. Je sais ce que tu as fait pour moi. Je voulais m'excuser. Et...viens...j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Je m'approche de l'estrade, Judith m'invite à monter et elle me colle dans la main le pot de crème de ma mère. Enfin, je mets quelques instants à me rendre compte qu'il s'agit du pot de crème de ma mère.

Au lieu de le prendre, je fonds en larmes (de soulagement mais surtout de joie) dans les bras de Judith tandis qu'un public imaginaire dans ma tête lance un gros "Ohhh" du genre "comme c'est touchant !" À bien y réfléchir, il était peut-être pas imaginaire.

* * *

Et voilà. Bon je suis désolée mais comparé aux précédents, ce chapitre est vraiment, vraiment court. Mais en attendant, j'ai pratiquement fini, je promets de vous faire des chapitres plus long à l'avenir, vu que tout sera prêt.

Je voudrais vraiment vous remercier pour vos reviews, elles me font super plaisir, je suis super contente de sentir que je vous fais plaisir avec mes petits chapitres. Bref. Voilà !

Bonne semaine !

Bisous.

Maï.


	21. Gueules de bois et examens

Coucou tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien en cette nouvelle semaine qui commence. Pour les chanceux concernés, dites-vous que les vacances de Toussaint arrivent. Pour les moins chanceux…heu…bah dites-vous que les vacances d'été se rapprochent petit à petit. Ça vous remontera un peu le moral ! Bref. Je laisse place à quelque chose de plus joyeux que le lundi.

Bonne lecture, avec ce chapitre long en taille mais pas très condensé, désolée !

**L'univers est de JKR, les personnages sont des OC.**

_Pairing __: Judith x Antonin_

* * *

Chapitre 21 : Gueules de bois et examens

* * *

Lundi 27 mars 1972

-...donc, avec cette formule, vous pouvez obtenir une métamorphose sur humain normalement sans danger. Je dis normalement car il suffit d'un millième de seconde d'inattention et tout le processus peut s'interrompre et créer des problèmes au sujet visé par le sort, que ce soit dans sa forme métamorphosée ou originelle. Mademoiselle Callum, est-ce que vous m'ÉCOUTEZ ?

Je relève ma tête que j'avais plongée profondément entre mes bras croisés sur la table. Je pensais que rester au fond de la salle m'éviterait de me faire repérer. Mais non. Mon destin en a voulu autrement.

Paaaaap ! J'aurais vraiment pas du boire autant à l'anniversaire de Judith. J'ai trente dragons qui galopent et font du trampoline dans mon crâne en me narguant. Mes camarades qui étaient présents hier soir ne sont guère plus reluisants que moi. Le regard dans le vide, les yeux cernés, je ne me sens pas trop seule. Mais quand même un peu. Pourquoi je suis toujours la seule à me faire remarquer quand on est une quinzaine à avoir la gueule de bois ? Pourquoi toujours moi ? Je sais qu'il faut un bouc émissaire à tout le monde mais quand même…

Je lève ma tête avec difficulté puis ouvre les yeux et affronte le regard de McGo. Je ne sais pas si vous le saviez, mais en tant que blonde, je retiens tout. Pas longtemps, mais suffisamment pour me sortir de situations mal engagées comme celles-là. Mais rassurez-vous, hein, ça veut pas dire que je comprends ce que je retiens. C'est ce que j'appelle la mémoire de secours d'urgence.

-Avec cette formule, vous pouvez obtenir une métamorphose sur humain normalement sans danger. Je dis normalement car il suffit d'un millième de seconde d'inattention et tout le processus peut s'interrompre et créer des problèmes au sujet visé par le sort, que ce soit dans sa forme métamorphosée ou originelle. Mademoiselle Callum, est-ce que vous m'ÉCOUTEZ ?

Certains des élèves qui n'ont pas trop bu hier soir pouffent en entendant la fin de ma tirade.

McGo me toise, avec un air dépité. Héhéhé. Ça t'en bouche un coin, hein ? Elle pince les lèvres et me lance un regard dédaigneux. Décontenancée, elle retourne à sa démonstration en lançant :

-Veuillez faire au moins semblant de vous intéresser au cours, je vous prie.

Boum. Voilà ma seule réponse. Le bruit de ma tête s'explosant contre la table parce que j'ai oublié de remettre mes mains. Et en plus, je ne me souviens même plus de ce que je viens de lui ressortir. C'est définitif, je suis conne.

Mercredi 29 mars 1972

"Popounet,

J'ai l'honneur de t'annoncer que Judith fera partie de nos invités pendant les vacances d'avril, au même titre qu'Antonin. J'espère que c'est assez tôt pour que tu puisses t'organiser. Je pensais d'ailleurs qu'on pourrait prendre tous les quatre la maison d'amis. On y sera plus tranquilles et on ne vous dérangera pas de trop. Pleins de bisous.

Sam."

* * *

"Pap,

On rapplique à 4 au lieu de 2, c'est tout prévu avec Pop.

Sur ce,

Au 10 avril.

Sam"

* * *

-Sérieux, on va prendre la maison d'amis ?

-Aïe. Ju, mes oreilles. Et arrête de lire par-dessus mon épaule je déteste ça, et tu le sais très bien. Surtout quand je suis en train d'écrire quelque chose de sensément PRIVE !

-Gna gna gna, singe Judith en me tirant la langue. C'est depuis qu'elle sort avec Antonin qu'elle est redevenue aussi puérile ? Je ne m'en suis même pas rendue compte.

-Alors, alors ? reprend-elle, encore plus impatiente.

-Oui, je soupire. Enfin, j'ai proposé à Pop qu'on s'installe là-bas.

Voyant que Judith allait ouvrir la bouche, je lance :

-Mais ça tu le sais déjà n'est-ce pas ?

Elle la ferme. Wouhou ! Victoire.

Au moment où Judith se jetait sur moi pour me balancer une baffe surement motivée par mon sourire en coin, le panneau de la Salle Commune s'ouvre sur notre directeur de maison. Mais bon, depuis l'attaque de notre Armée Blanche avec Antonin, il nous boude alors je ne prends même pas la peine de le saluer. D'ailleurs lui non plus. Il avance d'un pas raide et les lèvres pincées. Mais faut vous décoincer Flitwiti !

Il passe devant nos fauteuils sans un regard pour moi et va afficher un mot sur le panneau de la Salle Commune avant de s'éclipser.

"La semaine du 3 au 7 avril sera exceptionnellement consacrée à des examens blancs. Les cinquièmes années se prépareront aux BUSE dans les cachots et les septièmes années se prépareront aux ASPIC dans la Grande Salle. Les autres élèves auront cours normalement. Les cours dispensés habituellement dans les cachots auront lieu dans d'autres salles comme indiquées sur le planning qui vous sera remis".

NOOOOOOON ! Des examens blancs ! Ma vie est finie. Je vais mourir. Adieu monde cruel. Je vais me fondre dans la masse pour oublier. Et me faire oublier si possible par la même occasion. Peut-être que comme ça je ne passerai pas ces fichus examens et que je pourrais m'enfuir et aller vivre dans la jardin de Pop. Ca me semble une bonne idée. J'y mettrais ma tente. Et tout le monde pourra venir me rendre visite. Pour la nourriture, je me débrouillerai. Je pense que j'irais squatter chez Pap et Pop. Bon c'est décidé, dès ce soir, je fais ma valise !

À côté de moi, Judith s'est raidie et murmure : "Le message...le message annonciateur de la mort" pendant que je m'arrache les cheveux. Pour le gang des blondes, le glas a sonné.

Jeudi 30 mars 1972

D'habitude, et ce depuis la première année, je m'arrange toujours pour remonter dans la Salle Commune avec quelqu'un. Bah oui, ce piaf de malheur, j'ai l'impression qu'il m'aime pas. Il me sort toujours les questions les plus merdiques. C'est pour ça que je déteste être toute seule devant cette fichue porte. Mais aujourd'hui, Max est remonté avant moi, Céline ne serait d'aucune utilité et Judith est introuvable.

Je suis toute seule.

Je reste hébétée devant le panneau de bois qui me fait face. Utilisant toute ma volonté, j'agrippe le heurtoir en forme d'aigle.

Toc. Toc. Toc.

"À quoi pourrait être comparée l'intelligence ?"

Pffff. Facile.

-Selon moi, l'intelligence est un rapport entre l'intérieur et l'extérieur. Du coup, je comparerai l'intelligence à un Kinder Bueno. Moi, je serai le Kinder Bueno White. Blonde à l'intérieur ET à l'extérieur.

"Réponse incorrecte"

-QUOI ? Espèce de piaf mal remplumé. Elle est trop bien ma réponse ! Ouvre-moi cette porte.

"Non"

-Tout de suite.

"Non"

-Mais ça fait 7 ans que j'honore Serdaigle et tu veux même pas faire un petit geste et m'ouvrir ?

"Non"

-Tu changerais pas de disque, pas hasard?

"Non"

-Pfff. Crétin.

"Toi-même"

Grrrrrrrr. Je sens que je vais bouffer du piaf ce soir. Imbécile d'aigle à la noix.

Du coup je dois trouver une solution de rechange pour accéder à mon dortoir. Ou du moins trouver un lit pour dormir ce soir, ailleurs que dans mon propre dortoir. Quel comble !

...

...

...

Et si j'allais demander à Turner ?

Nan, il serait capable de tenter des bricoles pendant la nuit.

...

...

...

Et si j'allais voir Dumbychou ? C'est mon parrain après tout...

Nan. Ça fait pédophile. Enfin, ça fait enfant qui déclenche le processus pédophile. Et qui aime ça. Bref, c'est encore pire.

...

...

...

Et si j'allais chercher Flitwiti pour qu'il m'aide à trouver le mot de passe ?

Non, oublie. Il me boude. Aucune chance de ce côté là.

...

...

...

Et si j'essayais de squatter un des lits de l'infirmerie ?

Je suis même pas malade et même si elle m'aime bien, je vais me faire éjecter par Pompom.

...

...

...

Et si j'allais aux cuisines ?

Nan parce que...attends ! Mais c'est un super plan. Des dizaines d'elfes qui seraient à mes petits soins...et en plus y'aura bouffe à volonté. Je vais pouvoir me bâfrer. Chouette !

Je cours dans les couloirs le plus discrètement possible, puis emprunte le passage secret qui mène aux cuisines.

Une elfe aux grands yeux verts émeraude m'accueille.

-Que puis-je pour vous ?

-Heu, voilà en fait je n'ai pas pu rentrer dans ma salle commune et il me faudrait un endroit où dormir. S'il vous plaît, j'ajoute in extremis. Quoique, avec des elfes, c'est peut-être même pas utile d'être poli. Enfin, je dis pas qu'il faut les traiter comme des sous-merdes, non non ! Je dis juste qu'ils doivent s'en ficher comme de leur première tâche ménagère. S'il est possible qu'ils se fichent des tâches ménagères qu'on leur donne.

L'elfe se retourne et appelle ses semblables. Un petit elfe tout vieux et fripé prend alors la parole d'une voix éraillée.

-Si vous voulez nous pouvons enlever nos chiffons et vous confectionner un douillet petit lit.

J'agite les mains devant moi alors qu'ils entamaient le geste de dénouer les torchons qui leur servent de pagne.

-Non, non, pas la peine. Je me contenterai du tapis.

N'empêche je sais pas vous, mais moi j'ai jamais voulu savoir ce qu'ils avaient sous leurs pagnes et c'est pas demain la veille.

Comment ça vous me croyez pas ?

Bon, évidemment, à l'âge où les hormones travaillent, il est éventuel que la question me soit vaguement entre-apparue à l'esprit. Mais c'est bien sûr "éventuel", on est bien d'accord !

M'enfin. Là n'est pas la question.

J'avance dans la salle "repos" des cuisines. J'ignorais qu'ils avaient une salle repos. Connaissant l'ego et le caractère des elfes, ça m'étonnerait qu'ils l'utilisent beaucoup.

Je prends les coussins des canapés et m'installe un petit coin douillet. Les elfes m'apportent une tasse de thé parfum cerise (d'après l'odeur mais je ne peux pas me vanter d'avoir le nez fin.) et une assiette de cookies tout chauds et moelleux dont les pépites de chocolats sont encore toutes fondantes. J'étais en train de me régaler des cookies et de siroter mon thé qui s'avérait finalement être à la banane (je vous avais dit que mon odorat laissait à désirer) quand soudain Judith entra dans la pièce.

-Sam ! Heureusement que tu es là. Prête-moi de la place.

Elle s'assoit à côté de moi, me vole des coussins et un cookie puis s'affale près de la cheminée.

-Ju ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Ju me regarde d'un air absent et explose en sanglots.

-J'étais toute seule. Et l'aigle ne m'a même pas posé de question. De toute façon j'aurais pas su répondre. Mais il m'a dit que j'étais un Kinder Country White. Blonde à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur mais avec quelques petits points d'intelligence par-ci par-là.

-Et bah ? C'est génial ! Tu as un cerveau, toi au moins.

-Non ! C'est pourri. J'en ai marre d'être Kinder Country White. Je veux être…Kinder Bueno ! Hé, mais c'est une trop bonne idée ça ! Je vais me teindre en blonde.

Elle se relève d'un bond et part en sautillant de la salle. Je n'ai pas bien suivi tout son raisonnement mais il me semble qu'elle est déjà blonde non ? Mouais…elle doit l'être encore plus que ce qu'on pensait. Peut-être même encore plus que moi. Même si ça me coûte de l'avouer.

Semaine du 3 au 7 mars : semaine des examens (ou plus connue sous le nom de "semaine des galères et des suicides collectifs")

Arggg ! Je vais m'arracher les cheveux. J'ai foiré absolument toutes mes épreuves. Arrivée devant ma feuille, trou noir. Du coup j'ai tout répondu au hasard. Mais c'était pas faute d'avoir révisé. On a fait que ça avec Max dès qu'on a su pour les épreuves.

J'en ai marre. En plus il ne m'est arrivé que des malheurs pendant cette semaine d'examens. A croire que tout le malheur qui devait s'abattre sur moi a été condensé en une semaine !

D'abord, en sortant de la dernière épreuve, je me suis emmêlé les pieds dans mon foulard, je suis tombée et je me suis à moitié étranglée.

En me relevant, je retombe. Un crétin avait lacé mes chaussures l'une avec l'autre.

Et arrivée à la Grande Salle, je me suis mordu le doigt au lieu de croquer un morceau de pain. Du coup j'ai un gros bobo qui fait mal.

Mais quelle semaine de merde. Franchement, je vais avoir des notes absolument pourries. Je ne m'attends pas à avoir au-dessus de A, et déjà, A me paraît inaccessible. Apparemment Judith non plus n'a pas brillé par son talent sur ces tests, Max s'estime pas trop mal et Antonin est satisfait.

Roxane est « trop contente, tu vois quoi, elle a tout réussi trop easy, tu vois ? Alors, là, sérieux elle commence les vacances trop relax un truc de malade ! »

Comment ça je caricature ? Moi ? Si peu.

* * *

Voilà ! Bon, la semaine prochaine, les vacances de Pâques. Et je vous garantis que ça va être le chapitre de votre vie ! Demandez à mes compagnonnes de Who Think Fast, je pense que c'est celui qu'elles préfèrent. Peut-être que ce sera le vôtre aussi ! Qui sait ?

En tout cas, je vous remercie de votre soutien, de vos reviews, je vous adore. Pleins de gros bisous ! Bonne semaine et bon courage aux bosseurs.

Maï.


	22. Papa c'est un jardin extraordinaire

Coucou, je serai très brève sur cette intro parce que le chapitre est très très long pour une fois et je sais que certains d'entre vous l'attendent en trépignant. Bonne lecture !

**L'univers est de JKR, les personnages sont des OC.**

_Pairing__ : Judith x Antonin_

* * *

Chapitre 22 : Papa, c'est un jardin...extraordinaire, (mais sans les canards)

* * *

Dimanche 9 avril 1972

-Mais Pop, pourquoi tu te mets pas à la cuisine aussi ?

Matt lève les yeux de son journal et regarde Judith avec des yeux ronds.

-Judith, combien de fois il faudra que je te dise que moi, c'est PAP. Avec un A.

A peine arrivés, Judith a déjà commencé à harceler Pap et Pop. Nous sommes installés tous les 6 autour de la table de la véranda dans le jardin en train de petit-déjeuner et Judith vient de poser la colle du siècle à Pap.

-Oui, oui…si tu veux, ronchonne Judith. Mais, t'as pas répondu à ma question !

-Heu...bah...je sais pas. John m'a dit qu'il s'en chargeait…et j'ai pensé que…vu mon niveau…enfin….que c'était une bonne idée…

-Donc c'est la fille du couple. Et toi le macho, le mec, bien viri...non oublie ce que j'allais dire.

Matt soupire, lève les yeux au ciel et se replonge dans son journal.

De nouveau, Judith ouvre sa grande gueule. Mais cette fois, elle hurle pour se faire entendre de Pop qui s'affaire en cuisine.

-POP ? IL EST COMMENT MATT AU LIT ? IL TE DOMINE ? AVOUE QUE T'AIME ÇA !

-JUDITH !

Là, nous lui avons tous hurlé dessus, et elle se renfrogne dans son coin.

Pop paraît, une assiette de pancakes à la main. Il a bien choisi son moment, parce que grâce à lui, l'atmosphère s'est détendue.

-Bon, les jeunes, c'est quoi votre programme ? Sachant que vendredi, Sara vient passer la journée avec nous, avec Karl et Tony. Et je compte sur vous pour vous occuper de vos cousins, Sam ? Max ? Je peux compter sur vous ? Judith, Antonin, vous, vous faites comme vous voulez.

-Des enfants ? J'aime pas les enfants. Ça pue, ça crie, ça court partout, ça morve partout, ça a besoin d'amour...Berk.

Antonin commence à pleurnicher :

-Tu veux pas d'enfants ? Tu n'acceptes pas de mini-moi ? puis pars en courant, suivi de Judith qui nous le ramène après l'avoir calmé.

-Bon, et pour votre programme ? Vous avez des idées de sortie ? demande Pap, passablement énervé. Sous-entendant : « Quand est-ce que vous débarrassez le plancher ? »

Max prend la parole.

-Falmouth joue en amical contre les Frelons de Wimbourne samedi prochain. Donc on y va. Et lundi, on pensait emmener Judith et Antonin voir comment on se divertit chez les Moldus.

-Parfait. Vous n'aurez qu'à les emmener au Ranch'O, le videur du lundi c'est Jack, il vous laissera passer. Au pire, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire.

-Oui, oui, on répond distraitement, Max et moi.

Pop intervient.

-Et pour aujourd'hui, le programme ?

-On va faire visiter ton sublime et grandissime jardin-potager-verger-champs de fleurs à Antonin et Judith. On reviendra pas pour déjeuner je pense. Et si on se perd pas, on devrait être rentrés ce soir.

Pop se penche à mes côtés et me murmure à l'oreille :

-Tant que ça m'évite de devoir me taper les questions embarrassantes de Judith.

Je m'empare d'un sac, glisse dedans une couverture blanche à carreaux blancs, (oui, je sais, j'ai vu ça dans un film moldu) et j'ensorcèle la cuisine pour qu'elle nous prépare de bons petits plats. Étant les seules à être majeures, nous ne pouvons pas demander à Max et Antonin de nous aider. Mais ils le font quand même avec les moyens du bord, c'est-à-dire leurs petites mains. Ils s'occupent de prendre un panier, des tenailles et des élastiques en caoutchouc pour pouvoir rapporter un beau bouquet à Pop et cueillir des fruits pour les tartes.

Judith, depuis le début, me regarde comme si j'étais une folle.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Ju ?

Elle se retourne, me désigne le petit jardin et me dit :

-Tu veux qu'on pique-nique là et qu'on se "perde" là-dedans ? T'es tombée sur la tête, ma pauvre.

Je souris. Elle oublie Simplet.

-Tu verras. La curiosité est un vilain défaut.

Une fois que tout est prêt, Pap nous rejoint sur la terrasse.

-Bon, je viens vous ouvrir.

-Pap !

-Oui Sam ?

-T'as pas oublié un petit détail ?

Il me regarde. Je vois ses yeux qui font un ascenceur, me détaillant de la tête aux pieds.

-Heu, non, je vois pas, je...ah, mais bien sûr, tu es majeure. Et bien, bonne journée les jeunes.

Antonin et Judith se regardent, encore plus inquiets que d'habitude sur ma santé mentale et Max dit :

-Sam, admets que tu as toujours voulu lancer le sort à Simplet hein ?

-Tout à fait.

Antonin et Judith sont définitivement largués.

Je me poste au milieu du jardin face à notre nain de jardin, Simplet. Il s'appelle comme ça parce que le jour où j'ai vu Blanche-neige pour la première fois, je suis allée voir si notre nain à nous parlait et quand j'ai vu que non, j'ai dit "Ah bah nous on a Simplet".

-Alohomora.

Un petit cliquetis se fait entendre.

J'aggrippe le nez de Simplet et le tire vers le haut, entraînant avec un carré d'herbe qui se souleva comme une trappe.

Histoire de voir si Antonin et Judith tenaient vraiment à moi, je me retourne vers eux et leur dis : "-Adieu", avant de sauter dans la trappe.

J'entends très distinctement le "Nooon" de Judith, avant de m'écraser au sol.

J'explose de rire et crie :

-Tu croyais vraiment que t'allais te débarasser de moi comme ça, Judith ?

Je vois sa tête qui me regarde, 25 mètres plus haut et elle pousse un soupir de soulagement intense.

-Max, je te monte la plaque.

La plaque, c'est notre invention avec Max. Pour ne pas abîmer tout ce qu'on emporte en pique-nique, on a fabriqué une plaque que l'on fait monter et descendre en tirant sur une corde. Du coup, on peut y mettre les affaires sans risquer de les détruire ou de se les prendre sur la tête (pour la personne qui est déjà en-bas)

Max dépose les sacs sur la plaque et saute.

Une fois qu'il est arrivé sur le tapis de mousse rembourré, je lui tends la main pour qu'il se relève et lance un regard vers la trappe.

-Allez, Antonin, Judith. On vous attends.

-J'ai peuuuuur.

Je tiens à préciser que ce cri n'est pas de Judith.

D'ailleurs, courageusement elle s'élance, et, pour se donner du courage, hurle pendant toute la descente. Elle atteri un douceur dans la mousse et en ressort presqu'immédiatement, morte de rire. Elle lève ensuite la tête vers la trappe.

-Allez, viens mon petit coeur en sucre.

-Chaton, crie Antonin depuis son perchoir, rappelle moi comme ça UNE fois et je ne sauterais jamais de ma vie.

-Ah, parce que t'avais l'intention de sauter un jour ?

Gros silence de la part d'Antonin.

-Ouais bah ta gueule, hein.

Il est blanc, les genoux tremblants.

-Promets-moi que le sol amortit la chute.

Judith pousse un soupir résigné en lançant un regard désespéré à son petit ami.

-Non, il n'amortit rien du tout, la preuve Sam s'est cassé le bras et Max une côte en tombant. Bon maintenant tu la ferme et tu sautes sinon je viens te chercher.

Antonin ferme les yeux, prend une grande inspiration, plie les jambes et...saute ! Enfin !

Note à moi-même, penser à remercier Judith pour son talent de persuasion. Il se relève, bougon.

Nous nous trouvons dans ce que nous appelons Max et moi le sas. C'est l'arrivée du saut, juste avant le jardin.

Je me retourne et ouvre la porte. En poussant Judith et Antonin dans notre jardin, je les entends murmure des Woaw ! d'admiration.

Oh ça va, y'a pas de raison d'en faire des tonnes. Bon, c'est vrai qu'il est plutôt pas mal. Faut dire que Pap y passe beaucoup de temps. En fait, avant de voir le vrai jardin, il faut jouer dans un labyrinthe géant, mais fait de petites haies basses. Bien sûr, un sort empêche de les enjamber. Et je crois que c'est justement encore plus frustrant. Au centre du labyrinthe, il y a la table de pique-nique. Max et moi, rompus à ce jeu, nous plaçons devant une des 8 entrées du labyrinthe, après avoir confié nos paniers repas à un gnome qui les envoie directement sur la table de pique-nique.

Judith et Antonin le regarde les yeux écarquillés.

-Comment vous avez fait pour asservir un gnome ?

Je fixe le labyrinthe, essayant de tracer mon trajet. Il change de forme après chaque partie. Ça aussi c'est frustrant.

-On les a habillés avec des petites robes roses avec des ailes de fée. Et on leur a enlevé à condition qu'un d'eux reste pour s'occuper du jardin avec Pop.

Le signal du départ retenti à la fin de ma tirade et Max et moi plantons là nos pauvres amis, un peu paumés.

Max se retourne :

-Dépêchez-vous, le dernier arrivé doit donner un gros bisou au gnome.

* * *

"Ah mais c'est pas possible ! J'ai choisi le plus pourri de chemins. Je vois à ma droite Judith qui se débat avec des ronces un peu trop amicales et plus loin Antonin qui avance les mains en avant. Haha. Heureusement que je ne lui ai pas dit que tout était rembourré. Je n'aurai pas eu l'occasion de rire comme ça. Max quant à lui traîne derrière. En plus il fait super chaud. Le plafond est une réplique miniature du plafond magique de la Grande Salle. Il ne fait que reproduire alternativement soleil et pluie pour l'entretien des plantes. Du coup je crève de chaud. J'avance, je n'arrive pas à voir où j'en suis.

Ding ding ! Ah. Antonin est arrivé.

Je regarde et vois que Judith s'est arrêtée devant un massif de tulipes sirènes. C'est fini pour elle. Haha. Elle va embrasser le gnome.

J'avance, puis m'arrête quelques mètres plus loin. Je suis devant un embranchement et je ne parviens pas à décider si je prends gauche ou droite.

"Ah-ma-sainte-dame-pique-pique-pique-et-colle-mes-grammes-bourré-bourré-ratatam-ah-ma-sainte-dame-pique-dame."

Ce sera donc à gauche.

Ding ding. Nan ! J'y crois pas ! C'est Judith qui vient d'arriver. Comment elle a fait pour se débarasser de l'emprise des tulipes ? Je n'y suis jamais arrivé. Pfff. La chance du débutant. Mais attends. Il ne reste que Max et moi. Je le regarde, et je vois qu'il est loin derrière moi. Mais ça ne veut rien dire vu que nous sommes dans un labyrinthe. Il pourrait profiter d'une ligne droite pour rattraper son retard alors que je serais coincée dans des tours et des détours. Je me tourne donc vers une des haies, lui prend les feuilles et murmure :

-Mon joli labyrinthe, tu m'aimes autant que je t'aime n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais, si tu fais un geste pour moi, je pourrais m'arranger pour que tu aies un peu d'eau plus pure que celle qui vient du Plafond Magique.

Soudain, un sifflement se fait entendre et un objet léger heurte ma tête. Haha, très drole. Je viens de me prendre un carton jaune.

* * *

-Allez Max, hurle Antonin.

-Non, allez Sam, renchérit Judith.

Ça fait une demi-heure qu'ils sont sortis, et plus d'une heure que Max et moi cherchons désespérément la sortie. Le soleil est encore plus haut, et, mine de rien, il nous chauffe à mort. Pas de pensées déplacées s'il vous plaît.

-Et le gagnant est...

Max et moi courrons comme des dératés dans la dernière ligne droite. Nos muscles hurlent leur rebellion, nos poumons sont en feu, mon coeur menace de faire grève, étant blonde je dois avoir le visage écarlate. L'allée me paraît sans fin. Je cours, je ne pense plus à rien, mon esprit de compétition a pris le relais. Je ne pense plus qu'à gagner, et c'est en imaginant la tête de Max en train d'embrasser le gnome que je surgis hors du labyrinthe et m'écroule sur le sol.

-EEEEx aequo.

-Quoi ?

J'ai utilisé le peu d'air qu'il me restait dans les poumons pour hurler et une brulûre me prend toute la poitrine.

-Judith, c'était une belle course, hein ?

-Mm. Oui. Mais il manque juste un petit détail. On ne sait pas lequel des deux devra embrasser le gnome.

-J'ai une idée.

Antonin prend Judith à part et je la vois qui passe pas toutes les émotions tandis qu'Antonin lui parle de son "idée". Elle passe de sérieuse (chose très, très rare) à surprise, puis de nouveau sérieuse (faudrait pas que ça devienne une habitude quand même) puis souris en regardant dans ma direction, moi petite chose essoufflée qui se meurt sur l'herbe tendre. J'entends de temps en temps Judith hurler et j'arrive à comprendre "J'en étais sûre" et "Je crois que oui". Pas très informatif tout ça.

Ils reviennent vers nous et nous aident à nous installer sur les bancs.

-Bon, commence Judith. Vu que vous avez l'air d'avoir plutôt bien récupéré, nous allons vous dire ce que nous avons décidé Antonin et moi.

Nous les regardons avec des yeux ronds.

-Nous avons un problème, puisque nous avions décidé qu'UNE personne devrait embrasser le gnome. Nous avons donc décidé de trouver un gage que vous pourrez faire tous les deux.

Je n'aime pas ce qui se profile.

-Votre gage sera...commence Antonin.

-De vous embrasser, termine Judith avec un sourire espiègle que je voudrais supprimer.

Je regarde Max. Il n'a pas l'air étonné. Il a l'air plutôt heureux et confiant. Et si... ?

Il se lève et me prend la main. Je me lève. Je ne suis même pas perturbée. Et si c'était ce que j'avais toujours attendu ?

"Oui. J'en suis sûre."

La réponse vint quand il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

* * *

Le reste de l'après-midi passa très vite. Une fois notre "gage" accompli, le labyrinthe laissa place au véritable jardin. Le but de Pop est en fait de dissuader quiconque de paresseux ou de mal intentionné de venir voler ses idées et ses plantes chéries. Et je le comprends. Ces petites colines de paquerettes, ces champs de coquelicots, ces forêts qui sentent le bois mouillé, tout cela fait partie de mon enfance et de ma fierté. Oui, oui j'ai une fierté.

Au moment de rentrer, nous laissons les garçons emprunter l'échelle et nous nous faisons mutuellement léviter. Je récupère les fruits et les fleurs que nous avons récoltés et cueillies pour Pop et tend un des paniers à Judith.

-Judith. Je dois te poser deux questions.

-Hmmm. Je t'écoute.

-Pourquoi avoir choisi ce gage ?

Elle me regarde, les yeux pétillants de malice.

-Tu ne me la feras pas à moi, Sam. Vous vous tournez autour depuis plus de 5 ans. Il fallait bien que je fasse quelque chose ! Et puis Antonin venait de m'apprendre que l'auteur de ta lettre de Saint-Valentin n'était autre que Max. L'occasion était trop belle !

Je souris. C'est vrai qu'à Poudlard, tout le monde nous mettait plus ou moins ensembles. J'ai même entendu dire que des paris avaient été pris.

Judith me coupe dans mes réflexions :

-Et la deuxième question ?

-Ah oui. Comment tu t'es libérée de l'emprise des tulipes sirènes dans le labyrinthe ? Pop les a créées tout spécialement pour corser le jeu et tu es passée sans encombre.

-Il y en avait une qui ressemblait à McGo.

Nous partons dans un fou rire qui me fait penser que cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas ri comme ça.

Pop nous accueille et prend des nouvelles de notre journée, de notre partie et de son jardin, puis nous invite à prendre place à table pour le dîner, car en effet, il fait déjà nuit. Je récupère mon fr...petit cop...truc puis ferme la trappe sur cette belle journée.

* * *

Voilà ! Long chapitre pour me faire pardonner puisque n'ayant pas de WI-FI dans le trou paumé où je suis invitée pour les vacances (oui je fais partie des chanceux qui sont en vacances dès la semaine prochaine) je ne publierai pas lundi prochain mais mercredi soir ou jeudi dans la journée. J'éspère donc que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop. La longueur et le continu du chapitre ci-dessus devrait quand même vous consoler un peu, j'ai pas raison ;)

Je m'excuse quand même auprès de mes lecteurs qui se plaignaient d'attendre trop longtemps entre deux publications.

Sur ce,

Bonne semaine à tous, je vous adore, vous êtes mes petits rayons de soleil.

Maï.


	23. Fêtes et anniversaire

Coucou ! Désolée pour le retard les amis, vacances obligent. (Oui désolée aux bosseurs)

**L'univers est de JKR, les personnages sont des OC.**

_Pairing : Judith x Antonin, Sam x Max_

* * *

Chapitre 23 : Fêtes et anniversaire

* * *

Lundi 10 avril 1972

-Sam, prête moi ta robe violette, je t'en supplie, me hurle Judith, de bon matin dans les oreilles.

Mon cœur rate un battement et je m'étouffe avec mon chocolat chaud, puis, une fois ma quinte de toux passée je la regarde les yeux écarquillés.

-Bah quoi ?

C'est tout ce qu'elle trouve à dire ? Et en haussant les épaules en plus !

-Je veux bien te passer une...(j'avale ma salive avec difficulté) robe… mais pas la violette. Tu es trop large de hanches. Mais tiens, je te donne le dégradé de gris.

Je me dirige vers ma chambre, farfouille dans une valise, pas dedans. Je cherche dans une autre, puis dans trois autres encore après avant de trouver la fameuse robe. Fichues valises trop nombreuses.

-Tu me la donnes ? Murmure Judith, des étoiles plein les yeux.

Je trouve ça bizarre quand même. Elle n'a même pas porté de jupe ni même de short depuis je ne sais combien de temps.

-C'est pour ce soir. S'il te plaît !

-Ouais ok. Mais je te la "PRETE". Pas "DONNE".

-Oui madame !

Quant à moi, je vais chercher une robe dans mon placard. C'est la seule chose qui me manque quand je suis à Poudlard. Mon dressing ! Il prend une pièce entière. Il est trop bien mon dressing. J'opte pour une robe argentée couleur "sang de licorne" d'après le vendeur. C'est vrai qu'avec la matière satinée...

Tous ces préparatifs d'habillage faits, j'entre dans ma salle de bains. Avec MES produits qui tiennent à peine sur les 5 étagères.

Pffff, quel casse-tête d'être une fille.

* * *

-Hey Jack!

-Hey les gamins! Sortis de ce fichu pensionnat ?

-Oui ! Enfin !

-Mes pauvres ! Quelle idée de vous exiler comme ça ! Aller étudier dans un lycée français à Londres ! Et pourquoi pas à Paris tant que vous y êtes ?

-Tu sais bien que Matt surveille de près notre éducation. Ce lycée est sensé nous éduquer comme de vrais petits anglais ! Tu parles !

-Pauvres gamins, murmure le videur outré dans sa moustache. Si je n'avais pas autant de respect pour ton père, Max, je lui dirai deux mots sur ma façon de penser. Mais je ne suis pas là pour ça. Allez, entrez les jeunes, amusez-vous tant que vous le pourrez.

Le Rancho est la boîte que Pap a financée. Le patron est un de ses amis de Poudlard qui n'a obtenu aucun ASPIC. Il a fini par créer cette discothèque mais l'argent manquait. Du coup, Matt lui a filé de l'argent et il est une légende vivante pour tous les employés. Et nous obtenons tous les avantages, puisque non seulement nous entrons gratuitement, les boissons ne coûtent pas un copeck, mais aussi une part des recettes nous revient en tant qu'actionnaires.

Quand nous arrivons, Judith et Antonin sont émerveillés. Ils se jettent immédiatement sur la piste de danse et j'envie avec violence le talent de danse de Judith. Elle a un indéniable sens du rythme. Max et moi les rejoignons. Nous avons beaucoup parlé de notre baiser d'hier soir. Et nous avons décidé que c'était trop douloureux de ne pas se mettre ensemble. Ne cherchez pas à comprendre notre logique. Mais nous avons peur de changer. Alors on a décidé de ne pas être trop collés non plus, un peu comme Antonin et Judith en fait. Et pour ce qu'on peut dire des 24 dernières heures, ça nous va ! Je peux rester la blonde stupidement superficielle que j'étais, et rien ne saurais me faire plus plaisir.

Sauf qu'au moment où je commençai sérieusement à me déchaîner et à danser avec les mecs de la boîte, Max s'est approché et est venu danser avec moi genre « Pas touche les mecs ». J'adore quand il est jaloux ! Il est trop mignon !

Toute la soirée passa très vite. Quand sonna l'heure de partir (vers 7h du matin), la salle de la boîte était vide, nous avions bu un peu plus que de raison et c'est en titubant et en chantant haut et fort que nous avons rejoint "La Gaillarde" et nos lits. Enfin, si je me souviens bien.

Jeudi 13 avril 1972

Depuis 3 jours, Judith ne fait que tricoter. Flippant !

Je me demande bien pourquoi Pop l'a initiée à ce qu'il appelle "L'art de la laine". Jamais bien compris son délire.

...bon, au moins elle est calme et elle a arrêté de poser ses questions plus qu'indiscrètes à Pap et Pop.

Ajoutons à son flippantisme le fait qu'elle ne veuille pas qu'on voie son "chef-d'œuvre".

Et Antonin qui croit dur comme fer qu'elle tricote des grenouillères pour leurs futurs bébés. Haha, la grosse blague. Comme si l'instinct maternel pouvait atteindre cette sale folle.

Quelques heures plus tard

-SAAAAAAAAM !

Putain de merde. Je regarde mon réveil : 4h30. Du matin.

Je repousse Ju le plus fort que je peux.

-Regaaaaaaaaarde Sam ! elle me fait, d'un regard extatique. Elle a le cou emmitouflé dans une écharpe géante aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel et bien trop longue pour elle. Tellement longue qu'elle traîne parterre d'ailleurs. J'espère que c'est pas le cadeau d'anniversaire de Max. Sinon, je lui interdirais de la porter en ma présence.

-Elle est géniale non ? S'exclame encore ma prétendue amie. Amie qui me réveille aux petites heures de la nuit, enfin du matin. Vous appelez ça une amie, vous ?

-Son nom c'est Scarfy, continue-t-elle de pépier. C'est un peu mon enfant, tu vois ?

Je suis mauvaise langue dis donc. Effectivement, elle est capable de sentiments maternels. Elle continue de parler en un flot continu. Je me demande si elle n'est pas shootée au café d'ailleurs.

-Et je sais que quand elle sera grande, je pourrais être fière d'elle. Elle sera, genre...un objet magique ! Comme le Choixpeau ! Mais elle décidera de l'orientation SEXUELLE des gens, c'est plus cool !

Elle continue à babiller sous mon regard de dormeuse blasée. Je décide d'agiter ma baguette, me bouchant les oreilles grâce à un sort et plonge de nouveau dans un sommeil profond.

Vendredi 14 avril 1972

-Joyeux Anniversaire mon cœur ! J'hurle en sautant sur le tas que formait Max, emmitouflé dans sa couverture.

-Hmmfmerci.

Un grognement plus tard, il s'était rendormi. Mais quelle marmotte. Oui oui, c'est le ministère qui se fout de Dumbledore.

Je descends et je trouve Antonin en train de faire un massage des pieds à Judith qui, elle-même, lit le dernier chapitre de son livre de Runes.

-Bah, Antonin, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-J'ai perdu notre pari, boude Antonin.

-Qui était ?

Judith me répond sans lever les yeux de son livre, aptitude à faire deux choses à la fois qui m'a toujours fait flipper.

-J'avais parié un massage de pieds qu'il oublierait l'anniversaire de Max. Et pour être sûr d'obtenir mon massage, nous avions fait un Serment Inviolable. Du coup, quand il t'a entendu hurler Joyeux Anniversaire à Max, il est venu de lui-même.

-QUOI ? UN SERMENT INVIOLABLE ? MAIS TU VAS PAS BIEN MA PAUVRE FILLE !

-Tatata ! On n'insulte pas quelqu'un dans son dos. Je suis en train de lire, je ne peux pas vraiment t'écouter, là.

-Mon œil ! Mon cul, même ! Hypocrite ! Tu me le paieras.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que tous ces cris ? nous lance une voix féminine.

-Ah tiens, Sarah, déjà là ? Où sont Stan et les garçons ?

-Oh, ils ne vont pas tarder. Ils viennent en balai, et il n'y a pas beaucoup de nuages, ils ont dû prendre plus d'altitude que d'habitude.

Ayant entendu la voix de leur, respectivement, ex-femme et principale concurrente, Pap et Pop surgirent dans la maison d'amis. Ils étaient tous les deux toujours très mal à l'aise quand Sarah leur rendait visite. Allez savoir pourquoi !

Après les retrouvailles, les embrassades et les formules standard de politesse, tout le monde se retrouva un peu gauche, un peu inutile, n'osant bouger, ou parler. Très vite, l'atmosphère s'alourdit et se refroidit et la tension était palpable. Ce fut Sarah qui brisa ce silence de son rire si insupportable mi-hyène, mi-cheval.

-Hum hum, excusez-moi, c'est nerveux, dit-elle après avoir retrouvé sa contenance. Au fait, où est Max, continua-t-elle ? Mon homme du jour ?

-Il dort encore.

-Ah. Je vois. Je vais allez le réveiller. Ça lui fera une belle surprise.

Quand elle fut en haut de l'escalier, on entendit distinctement les doigts de Pap claquer comme un fouet sur la peau du bras de Pop.

Antonin et Judith leur lancèrent des regards d'ahuris, mais j'avais clairement entendu Pop ronchonner que voir Sarah dès le réveil n'était pas le meilleur cadeau dont un être humain normalement constitué pouvait rêver. Je vous avais dit que les visites de Sarah rendaient Pop nerveux. D'ailleurs elle redescendit rapidement avec Max et tous deux, rigolant, allégèrent un peu la sale ambiance qui régnait.

L'arrivée de Stan, Karl et Tony détendit définitivement tout le monde. Ils arrivèrent en rase-mottes, car c'est ainsi qu'ils avaient réussi à traverser les champs sans être repérés pas les Moldus.

Stan est grand, blond, musculeux, le sosie parfait du beau mec gonflé aux anabolisants qui est parfaitement inutile à la planète Terre. Seulement voilà. Il n'est pas seulement beau, avec ses magnifiques yeux verts, son unique fossette sur la joue droite et ses muscles de dieu vivant. Il est aussi particulièrement intelligent, et n'importe quel sujet de conversation donne une discussion super intéressante avec lui.

Sarah est une très belle femme également. Elle est gracieuse, grande et élancée, elle a toujours des vêtements qui la mettent en valeur. Et d'ailleurs elle a toujours de vieilles fringues absolument magnifiques à me donner. Ses cheveux bruns sont un cadeau du ciel. Ils sont doux, brillants et ses yeux bleus sont si intenses qu'ils semblent presque surnaturels. On comprend pourquoi ils se sont mis ensembles tous les deux. Quoiqu'encore, Matt est très beau mec, je comprends aussi que Sarah ai craqué pour lui.

Malheureusement pour eux, Karl et Tony se sont partagés à part inégales les plus beaux atouts de leurs parents.

Tony est intelligent, alors que Karl est absolument magnifique. Tony est un con là où Karl est adorable. Car Tony a souvent subi les moqueries de ses camarades de primaire chez les Moldus, car il est différent, plus intelligent que la moyenne. Du coup, il transfère sa haine sur ceux qu'il croit coupables de sa douleur. Il a hâte d'entrer à Poudlard dans deux ans, pour pouvoir redémarrer de zéro, que les gens aient une meilleure opinion de lui.

Karl, lui, entre à Poudlard l'année prochaine. Il a l'habitude d'attirer l'attention, comme son frère, mais de façon plus positive. Il a l'habitude que les garçons viennent le chercher pour faire un match de football et que les filles lui tournent autour. Il a appris que les relations sont le plus important dans une vie et il adapte son caractère aux personnes qu'il côtoie. Il est apprécié par tout le monde. Et je crois que c'est justement ça qui énerve le plus Tony.

Une fois à terre, Karl court nous dire bonjour tandis que son frère traîne la patte.

-Coucou Sam, Hey Max ! Joyeux anniversaire mon vieux. Pap, Pop...

Il est déjà dans le salon en train de faire connaissance avec Antonin et Judith au moment où Tony arrive enfin à notre hauteur et marmonne un faible "B'jour" avant de s'éclipser en quatrième vitesse. À part moi, personne ne sait où il passe ses journées quand ils viennent chez nous. Pour l'avoir cherché et trouvé, je sais qu'il va toujours se réfugier dans le grenier.

* * *

À midi, Pap m'envoya chercher Tony, puisque j'avais promis que je ne dévoilerais jamais sa cachette.

À table, il continua de bouder, mais tout le monde y était habitué, depuis le temps.

Au moment du dessert, Max allait souffler ses bougies quand son gâteau implosa, envoyant de la crème un peu partout autour de nous. J'ai clairement vu Karl lancer le sort. Enfin un peu d'animation autour de cette table où l'ambiance était pire que glaciale.

Et au même moment, quelque chose d'extraordinaire se produisit. Tony explose de rire. Mais vraiment. Un fou rire. Je crois que je n'avais jamais entendu son rire et là c'est impossible de l'arrêter.

Quand enfin il arrive à se calmer un peu, il repart tout de suite. Tout le monde le regarde, les yeux ronds comme des Souaffles et finalement, le fou rire gagne tout le monde. On a jamais vu une réunion de famille chez les Connor se terminer comme ça. Surtout avec Sarah parmi les invités.

Pendant tout le reste de l'après-midi, Tony n'a pas arrêté de plaisanter avec tout le monde et au moment pour Max de déballer ses cadeaux, il insiste pour prendre les photos, fait des blagues, bref, respire la joie de vivre. Comme quoi les gens peuvent changer.

La soirée se termine par un parcours dans le labyrinthe. Cette fois-ci c'est Antonin qui tombe sur les tulipes sirènes. Et il y reste bloqué longtemps après la fin de la partie. Pour pouvoir tous participer, nous avons mis les couples ensembles : Pap et Pop, et Stan et Sarah, puis Max, Tony, Karl, Judith, Antonin et moi avons chacun pris place. Oui on a décidé de passer séparément. C'est plus drôle de galérer ou voir les autres galérer tout seuls.

Résultat, Pap et Pop sont arrivés premiers (oui peut-être mais c'est de la triche, il a pas reçu de carton jaune, lui), suivis de près par Tony, puis moi, ensuite Judith, Stan et Sarah, Max et enfin Karl. Antonin...bah...voilà quoi.

* * *

Voilà ! Désolée encore pour le retard, et pour le peu d'animation dans ce chapitre. Plus d'animation dans la suite des aventures de Sam.

Bonne semaine à tous.

P.S. : Encore en vadrouille, je suis rentrée ce soir, je repart demain matin, alors désolée pour la publication un peu décalée mais je ne publierai surement pas avant mercredi prochain.

Bisouuus.

Maï.


	24. Frelons et Faucons violents en liberté

Coucou tout le monde ! Désolée pour le retard !

**L'univers est de JKR, les personnages sont des OC.**

_Pairing : __Judith x Antonin, Max x Sam_

* * *

**Chapitre 24 **: ! Frelons et Faucons violents en liberté !

* * *

Samedi 15 avril 1972

-Saaaam !

-Oui, Judith, je soupire. Je suis tellement habituée aux conneries que peut sortir Judith que maintenant je suis immunisée. Limite mes oreilles se bouchent toutes seules. Nous sommes en train de nous préparer pour aller voir le match de Quidditch et Judith me pose des questions insupportables toutes les trente secondes.

-Est-ce que Livster sera là ?

Je la regarde, interloquée.

-Tu t'intéresses au Quidditch toi maintenant ?

Elle me regarde effarée.

-Non ! Pas moi. Mais je m'intéresse effectivement aux joueurs canons.

Ah c'est donc ça. Elle pense à Bill Livster. 25 ans. Recruté en 1967 par l'équipe de Falmouth. Il est longtemps resté le plus jeune de l'équipe, et le meilleur batteur aussi.

-Bah, évidemment qu'il sera là, pourquoi ?

-Ah ! Tous ces muscles en mouvement, j'en perds la tête, continue-t-elle en éludant ma question.

Judith est vraiment bizarre. Je me demande si elle est pas possédée par Scarfy. Faudrait que je pense à la libérer de son emprise. Je dois détruire Scarfy !...pour le bien de Judith évidemment.

Comment ça je cherche n'importe quel prétexte pour la réduire en charpie ? Peuh ! C'est quoi ces accusations mensongères ? Mauvaises langues.

En attendant, j'espère qu'Antonin ne verra pas d'un mauvais œil ce début de fangirlisme chez Judith. Il pourrait y avoir des cris, du sang et des larmes.

Une fois prêtes, nous rejoignons les garçons qui se lancent un Souaffle en plaisantant.

Après 10 minutes d'hippogriffe...

Comment ça vous connaissez pas ? Mais si ! Tout le monde en cercle avec quelqu'un au milieu, les gens du cercle se passent la balle que l'hippogriffe doit attraper ! Peuh ! Incultes.

Bref, après dix minutes d'hippogriffe, nous nous regroupons autour du tuyau d'arrosage du fond du jardin.

Judith me regarde, les yeux brillants d'excitation :

-Direction Quidditch !

* * *

-Accueilliez bien fort l'équipe des Frelons de Wimbourne !

La moitié des gradins qui nous fait face semble exploser tellement les cris montent en décibels. Les frelons font irruption sur le terrain, regroupés en rangs très serrés, symbolisant un essaim. Leurs couleurs d'uniformes sont vives, j'ai du mal à les regarder trop longtemps, le jaune me brûle. Il est trop fluo. De toute façon, j'aime pas les Frelons ! Je suis ici pour défendre mes chouchous, les Faucons !  
Et surtout MON chouchou. Alan Powell. Le meilleur gardien de tous les temps.

D'ailleurs, les Faucons font leur entrée, sous nos cris de joie et d'euphorie.

Nous n'avons vraiment pas de chance, parce que le stade est divisé en deux pour les supporters de chaque équipe et malheureusement, nous sommes installés à la frontière entre les deux camps. Résultats, à l'apparition de l'équipe de Falmouth, une espèce de greluche assise juste à côté de Judith se lève, sa robe jaune et noire moulante enserrant les jambonneaux qui lui tenaient lieu de cuisses.

Attention, je ne suis pas en train de critiquer ceux qui sont accros aux Chocogrenouilles, loin de là !

Mais qu'ils s'habillent correctement quand même. Là c'est limite une atteinte à la pudeur. Enfin breeef ! Après tout elle fait ce qu'elle veut.

…C'est ce que j'aurais dit si elle ne s'était pas levée pour hurler :

-À bas Falmouth ! Vive les Frelons, les champions, tu es le meilleur, Ian Palmer !

Judith la foudroie du regard tandis que je dirige mon regard vers le fameux Ian. Brun. Plutôt mignon c'est vrai. Et il est Attrapeur. Tiens d'ailleurs... ! Je me penche vers Max :

-Tu devrais chercher à copier les techniques des Attrapeurs.

Petit hochement de tête et sourire en coin. J'adore son petit sourire en coin.

Soudain, alors que les joueurs se regroupent en cercle au centre du terrain, juste avant le coup d'envoi, des cris se font entendre.

Il s'agit de Judith et de la fille déguisée en Frelon qui roulent à terre en s'insultant de tous les noms.

-Toi, là ! Le meilleur, c'est Bill Livster, ok ? Et les Faucons bouffent les Frelons, c'est bien connu ! Alors tu vas te la fermer, et vite fait.

La Frelone retourne notre amie comme un fétu de paille et se retrouve en position de force au-dessus d'elle.

-Toi, là, le moucheron. Ton équipe ne tient pas la route. On va en faire de la pâtée. Et ton Bill, il est comme toi, un vrai Botruc. Pas beau, quoi !

Je sens que Judith est en train de bouillir de rage et qu'elle essaie de se défaire de l'emprise de son adversaire. Tout le stade est silencieux et les écrans retransmettent la scène. Ils ne savent plus quoi faire pour amuser la galerie.

Je reporte mon attention sur le combat et je vois que la Frelone est carrément en train d'étrangler Judith.  
Je me jette sur elle, l'agrippe et tente de la tirer en arrière.

Sentant que j'essaie de l'éloigner de Judith, elle la lâche et se retourne vers moi. Elle se jette sur moi et m'aplatis au sol. Ma tête heurte violemment le sol et je me retrouve étourdie pendant que le mastodonte s'installe tranquillement sur mon ventre. Elle place sa tête lentement au-dessus de ma tête et racle sa gorge. Elle forme un filet de salive qu'elle me crache à la figure. Elle vient de commettre la pire erreur de sa vie. Il faut savoir que je suis phobique de la salive quand elle est au contact de l'air. Je précise "au contact de l'air" car on m'a souvent demandé si ça me gênait pour embrasser. Enfin breeeef.

Une sorte de lueur rouge opacifie ma vision et c'est comme si ma fureur prenait le contrôle de mon corps sans que je puisse l'en empêcher.

* * *

-Allez, disparaissez. Et n'essayez pas de revenir. Vous êtes interdits de stade. Mais vous êtes vraiment des petits veinards parce que c'est uniquement pour ce match. Peuh ! Les jeunes sont vraiment flippants ! Violents et tout !

-On s'est fait attaquer en premier. Et j'ai pas été violente !

-Et ça c'est arrivé par l'opération de Merlin ?

Le vigile nous désigne un brancard sur lequel est allongée Big Mama.

-Je ne l'ai pas frappée, je m'indigne.

-Oui, oui je sais, vous avez fait de grands gestes avec vos bras. Et maintenant fichez moi le camp avant que j'appelle du renfort.

Puis il nous claque la porte au nez.

Je regarde mes compagnons. Judith a des traces de doigts sur le cou là où Dumbo l'a agrippée pour l'étrangler, Max a la chemise déchirée parce qu'en me défendant il s'est fait agresser par le frère de Bouboule. Ce qui me permet de mater son torse absolument bien dessiné. Quant à Antonin, il saigne de la tempe là où il s'est cogné contre le banc quand mon accès de fureur m'a fait soulever Elephant Woman. Oui, parce qu'en fait je me souviens pas de ce que j'ai fait mais mes amis m'ont appris que j'avais soulevé la Frelone et que je l'avais balancée sur le terrain avant de lui sauter dessus et de "faire de grands gestes avec mes bras".

-Max. Comment on fait pour rentrer ?

-Il y a le Portoloin de secours.

Nous nous baissons et cherchons alors un vieux clou rouillé. Non mais autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. J'hallucine !

Au bout de 20 minutes de recherche pendant laquelle nous relevions la tête à chaque exclamation du public, nous trouvons le clou et rentrons.

Pap et Pop ont laissé un mot dans la cuisine :

"Nous sommes allés déjeuner chez des amis, si nous ne sommes pas là quand vous rentrez, bah...débrouillez-vous. Mais tenez nous au courant si vous quittez la Gaillarde.  
Bisous,

Pap et Pop".

-Ouf ! Les gars, on a le temps de se nettoyer les bobos et d'enlever les traces de combats. Max, je pense que tu peux directement jeter cette chemise.

-Oh ! Bonne idée !

Il se retrouve torse nu dans la cuisine. Je ne résiste pas et je me blottis dans ses bras. C'est trop bien ! C'est tout chaud !

Quelques heures plus tard

Quand Pap et Pop rentrent, nous avons réussi à dissimuler tant bien que mal nos blessures de guerre, il n'y a plus de trace de notre combat, Max et Antonin sont allés sur la plage et Judith et moi, absolument crevées, avons décidé de rester à la maison, et c'est en train de bronzer sur des transats qu'ils nous ont retrouvées.

-Alors ce match ? Demande Pap

Je jette un coup d'œil angoissé à Judith qui me regarde carrément flippée. Je tente de dissimuler mon trouble et dis :

-Absolument génial ! Je me souviens plus exactement des scores mais je crois que Falmouth a gagné. À moins que ce soit Wimbourne.

Pap explose alors de rire.

-Je suis ravie de voir que tu n'as pas changé Sam. Toujours aussi je-m'en-foutiste de tout, hein ?

Je me renfrogne, mais au moins, j'ai l'avantage qu'il nous ait trouvé un alibi qui tient la route.

Lundi 17 avril 1972

-SAAAAM ! JUUUDIIITH !

Il est 7 heures du matin quand Pap nous réveille en surgissant comme un diable dans notre chambre. Sauf qu'en fait, voilà. La chambre des "filles" est devenue celle d'Antonin et Judith, et celle des "garçons", est celle de Max et moi. Du coup, Pap trouve Antonin endormi avec le bras enroulé tendrement autour de Judith.  
Bon déjà, on sait pourquoi on va se faire engueuler en deuxième. Mais je ne sais pas qu'elle est la première motivation de cette engueulade.

Pap aggrippe le bras de Judith, l  
Extirpant de son lit, puis il vient me chercher. Max me regarde partir étonné.

Pap nous traîne jusqu'à la fenêtre et nous montre une foule compacte devant le grillage. Puis il nous plante la Gazette du Sorcier sous le nez, la une est entièrement consacrée à la bataille du match de samedi. L'image de une nous montre en boucle le passage où Hulk est sur Judith et où je m'efforce de l'éloigner, avant de l'éjecter au milieu du terrain.

Pap agite le journal sous nos yeux et d'un geste sec, je m'en empare pour lire l'article :

"Lors de la rencontre amicale de Quidditch entre les équipes des Faucons de Falmouth et les Frelons de Wimbourne, une violente bagarre entre supportrices des deux équipes a éclaté. Trois filles se sont battues pour décider qui était le meilleur joueur entre Ian Palmer et Bill Livster. La jeune fille que vous voyez en jaune et noir, fan de l'équipe des Frelons a été légèrement secouée mais ne présente aucune blessure grave et n'a pas souhaité s'exprimer. Les joueurs concernés réagissent : "Je trouve ça abhérant que ces filles n'ait pas un gramme de cerveau et se battent pour des choses aussi puériles. Je suis conscient qu'elles ne sont pas les seules à se battre pour moi, mais ce n'est pas une raison." Ian Palmer.  
"Je remercie les deux supportrices de Falmouth de m'avoir défendu, mais je ne mérite pas qu'on ait recours à la violence à chaque fois que mon nom est traîné dans la boue, sinon notre monde serait à feu et à sang. (Rires). Plus sérieusement, je souhaiterais vraiment que ces démonstrations de violence au sein des supporters cessent, surtout quand elles nuisent au confort de tous, spectateurs comme joueurs. Même si, heureusement, cet incident ne nous as pas empêché de gagner." Bill Livster. En effet l'équipe de Falmouth, qui jouait à domicile, à remporté le match en moins de trois quarts d'heure avec 190 points.  
Désormais se pose la question de la séparation plus marquée des adversaires dans les gradins pour supprimer toute marque de violence. Mais de nos jours, la violence est de plus en plus présente. Devons-nous alors, en ces temps troublés, tout craindre, à commencer par nos propres enfants ?

_Andrea Braham_ pour "**La Gazette du Sorcier**".

-Judith, regarde, l'article est de la mère d'Elyah.

Pap, rouge de colère m'arrache le journal des mains :

-MAIS ON S'EN TAPE SAM ! QU'EST-CE QUI VOUS EST PASSÉ PAR LA TÊTE BORDEL ?

Je le laisse se calmer un peu. C'est comme ça avec lui. Toujours le laisser respirer 4 ou 5 fois avant de préparer sa répartie. Sinon, il est capable d'envoyer votre tête valser.

-Mais, c'est pas si grave, elle est pas morte, la grognasse !

-MAIS JUSTEMENT ! COMMENT VOUS AVEZ PU LA RATER ! VOUS AVIEZ UNE OCCASION EN OR DE VOUS DÉBARASSER D'UN FRELON, ET VOUS BAH NAN VOUS VOUS POSEZ PAS DE QUESTIONS, VOUS LA LAISSEZ VIVRE ! TU ME DÉÇOIS BEAUCOUP SAM ! SURTOUT QU'APPAREMMENT ELLE DEVAIT PAS ETRE BIEN COMPLIQUEE A VISER !

Nous le regardons s'éloigner avant d'exploser de rire, puis de retourner nous glisser dans les bras de nos petits copains respectifs.

* * *

Voilà, voilà. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Je suis vraiment désolée du retard de publication. Je vous promets une publication de nouveau régulière à partir de lundi prochain !

Bisous et bonne semaine !

Maï.


	25. La vengeance, un plat qui se mange froid

Coucou ! Je m'excuse pour mon énorme retard, je suis vraiment pas au niveau. Mais j'ai eu une semaine hyper chargée, et j'ai passé mes soirées à envoyer des demandes de stage (qui d'ailleurs sont toutes en train de me revenir négatives). Tout ça pour dire que je m'excuse pour mon retard !

Merci de votre soutien, et surtout de votre patience !

**L'univers est de JKR, les personnages sont des OC.**

_Pairing__ : Judith x Antonin, Sam x Max_

* * *

Chapitre 25 : La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid

* * *

Mercredi 19 avril 1972

Enfin ! Ils sont partis. Rapaces de journalistes. Encore pire que les Faucons de samedi. Pap m'a forcée à leur accorder une interview pour m'excuser. Je suis donc allée les voir pour ne parler qu'à une journaliste de la Gazette, mais j'ai veillé à ne pas pouvoir être entendue par le ou la reporter d'un journal indépendant. Vu que mes frasques se sont largement étalées sur les pages de la Gazette, il est juste que mon interview y figure aussi. Bon, évidemment, je lui ai interdit d'utiliser sa Plume à Papote. Ils nous font tous le coup, à la Gazette. Mais n'importe quel sorcier sait depuis sa plus tendre enfance qu'il ne faut pas se fier à ces bébêtes-là. Enfin ! Qui ne le sait pas ?

Bref. Et l'article dit, je cite :

"Une des jeunes filles ayant participé à la bagarre du match de samedi nous a adressé quelques mots : "Je souhaiterais m'excuser auprès de la jeune fille qui a été blessée pendant le match. Si les joueurs sont fairplays, je ne vois pas pourquoi les supporters ne se respecteraient pas non plus. Je voudrais également m'excuser auprès de tous les amateurs de Quidditch. Amateurs qui ne devraient pas entendre parler de bagarres comme celles-ci. Le Quidditch est un sport magnifique. Je suis moi-même Gardienne. Et je suis vraiment désolée de ce qui s'est passé"

Bon, en fait, j'ai pas dit ça. Mon interview donnait plutôt dans le "Cette grosse vache a bien mérité ce qu'elle a eu. Et je suis très fière de la raclée qu'elle a prise. Non mais ho ! On touche pas à mes amis et à mon équipe favorite sans en suhmpf"

La fin a été coupée par Pap qui a surgit en me plaquant sa main sur la bouche et en prenant la parole pour dire cette fameuse interview qui est parue ce matin.

Et d'ailleurs Max, Judith et Antonin se sont bien foutus de ma gueule.

Vendredi 21 avril 1972

-Sam, passe-moi la crème solaire, s'il te plaît.

Je farfouille dans le sac, puis, ne trouvant pas le pot, enlève mes lunettes de soleil pour y voir plus clair.

Nous avons décidé de profiter de la fin de nos vacances en transplanant jusqu'à une plage ensoleillée du sud de la France. Elle est inaccessible aux Moldus et réservée aux sorciers. Elle est également noire de monde.

En farfouillant dans le sac, je lève les yeux pour observant un peu nos voisins de serviette.

-Judith ! Sa mère ! Regarde !

Elle relève la tête et regarde dans ma direction. Là, à quelques serviettes de nous se trouve la Frelone. C'est pas une coïncidence.

…C'est un signe du ciel.

Judith se relève en faisant craquer ses phalanges.

-J'ai une petite envie d'aller me promener. Pas toi Sam ?

-Tout à fait, je réponds, un grand sourire démoniaque aux lèvres.

Dimanche 23 avril 1972

-Bon voyage les jeunes ! Bonne fin d'année. À cet été.

Pap continue de nous féliciter pour l'attaque groupée de la Frelone et de nous donner pleins de conseils tout en se mettant à courir au côté du train qui vient de se mettre en marche.  
Finalement, il s'arrête et nous adresse des signes de loin.

-Ha ! Je suis pas mécontente de retourner à Poudlard ! s'écrie Judith en s'étirant.

-Ne me dis pas que tu viens de passer les pires vacances de ta vie !

-Non justement. Les meilleures. C'est pour ça que je suis contente de rentrer. Parce que je suis fatiguée !

-Je te comprends, rétorque Max. Moi aussi, les vacances avec Sam ça m'épuise. Aïeuhh ! Sam !

Mercredi 26 avril 1972

-Bon. Je vous distribue vos résultats. J'espère un net progrès pour les véritables que sinon, Poudlard risque d'être la risée de tous pour au moins les 3 siècles prochains.

Flitwiti se promène dans les allées et dépose les résultats sur les tables des élèves concernées, qui se jettent sur leurs notes, anxieux. Finalement, il se poste devant moi et dépose un parchemin devant moi.

**Samantha Katelina Akerfeldt-Callum** :  
Métamorphoses : T  
Potions : D  
Sortilèges : P  
Défense contre les Forces du Mal : A  
Histoire de la Magie : T  
Études des Moldus : E  
Divination: A

Bon. Comment dire que. C'est la cata !

Pendant que je regardais mes notes, Flitwiti dépose un papier sur ma table. Je m'en empare et lit :

"Réunion pédagogique avec le directeur de maison OBLIGATOIRE pour discuter de votre orientation, le vendredi 28 avril, à 12h."

Ouille. Ça s'annonce mal.

À l'heure du déjeuner, j'examine les notes de mes amis :  
Judith a des notes en dents de scie :  
Métamorphoses : E  
Potions : T  
Sortilèges : A  
Défense contre les forces du Mal : A  
Histoire de la magie : E  
Etude des Moldus : P  
Runes : O  
Divination : E

Optimal en Runes ! C'est juste une ouf cette fille !

Les notes d'Antonin sont à peine plus reluisantes que les notres.  
Métamorphoses : T  
Potions : T  
Sortilèges : A  
Défense contre les Forces du Mal : E  
Histoire de la magie : E  
Étude des moldus: E

Il aurait pu faire des efforts en Études des moldus quand même. Il a deux amis qui vivent dans cet univers. En même temps je dis ça mais je ferais mieux de ne pas trop la ramener avec mon Effort Exceptionnel.

Max s'en est plutôt pas trop mal tiré :  
Métamorphoses : A  
Potions : P  
Sortilèges : E  
Défense contre les Forces du Mal : A  
Histoire de la magie : E  
Études des Moldus : O  
Soins aux créatures magiques: O

Mouais. Il se retrouve avec 5 ASPIC. Contre 4 pour Antonin, 5 pour Judith et 3 pour moi. Quant à Roxane elle a tout en Optimal sauf les Potions qu'elle a en Effort Exceptionnel. Elle a donc 8 ASPIC : Métamorphoses, Potions, Sortilèges, Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Histoire de la magie, Études des Moldus, Runes et Soins aux créatures magiques. Cette fille est juste une dingue. Je plains celui qui s'éprendra d'elle. S'il existe…enfin, je dis ça je dis rien moi !

Ah, tiens, d'ailleurs. À ce propos ! Je marchais dans les couloirs quand deux filles de 5ème année, une blonde et une brune, m'accostèrent en se postant devant moi :

-Sam !

-C'est vrai que tu sors avec Max ? Toute l'école ne parle que de ça ! Me demande la petite brunette.

-Oui. Pourquoi ?

Au même moment, la seconde, une blonde un peu maigre (quel bel euphémisme) soupire, de déception apparemment. En voilà une autre qui avait des vues sur Max.  
Héhé ! Premier arrivé, premier servi ! Je sens que ça va devenir ma nouvelle devise. Juste après la très fameuse "M'énerve pas sinon je m'énerve".

-Enfin bref, toussote la brune en lançant un regard consterné à son amie. Je voulais juste te remercier parce que grâce à toi j'ai empoché 20 Gallions ! Bon. Bah voilà, on en a fini ! Et encore merci.

Je m'éloigne, encore étonnée. Alors que j'allais tourner dans le couloir, j'entends des bruissements de vêtements et des halètements. Je me retourne et je vois la brune qui essaie de retenir la blonde. Et la blonde est en train d'essayer de se jeter sur moi, le regard dans le vide et les lèvres retroussées, comme prête à venir me mordre. Ni une ni deux, je me mets à courir, et, voyant que je suis sur le point de lui échapper, elle se débat encore plus puis parvient à se libérer.

Je cours comme une dératée dans les couloirs. Et évidemment, personne n'a la brillante idée de stopper la folle qui me poursuit. Non, ils nous regardent passer comme les vaches regardent passer le train. Le regard vide et inexpressif, en train de mâcher pour la quatrième fois leurs petits brins d'herbe.

Finalement, après avoir réussi à creuser un écart assez important entre mon agresseuse et moi, je me jette sur le panneau de ma salle commune. Par chance, Max étais aussi en train d'entrer à toute vitesse et lui aussi étais poursuivi par un mec. Je me glisse derrière lui en le poussant à toute vitesse, puis en faisant claquer le panneau de bois au moment où les deux fous s'écrasaient dessus.

Max me dévisagea. Je le dévisageai.

-Conséquence de notre trop grand succès, qu'est-ce que tu veux, on y peut rien, conclut-il en riant, puis en m'enlaçant.

Vendredi 28 avril 1972

Toc. Toc. Toc.

-Entrez.

J'ouvre prudemment la porte. Ne pas énerver Flitwiti aujourd'hui. C'est vraiment, VRAIMENT pas le moment.

Assis derrière son bureau, il fait limite imposant. Et flippant. Enfin, je dis bien "limite".

Je m'installe dans la chaise qui fait face au bureau avec d'infinies précautions pour tenter de faire le moins de bruit possible. Une fois installée, je jette un œil à mon professeur afin d'évaluer la situation. Il a l'air tendu. C'est pas mon jour.

-Samantha. Vos résultats sont plus que décevants. Vous n'avez obtenu que 3 ASPIC. Et à part la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, il s'agit d'ASPIC plutôt obsolètes. Divination. Études des Moldus. Ce sont des options. Alors, nous n'allons pas quitter ce bureau tant que vous n'aurez pas un plan de carrière en béton et que vous saurez quelles matières vous devez absolument travailler.

-Si vous êtes prêts à passer les dix prochaines années dans cette salle, alors moi aussi.

Samedi 29 avril 1972

Match Gryffondor-Poufsouffle.

30-150, victoire de Gryffondor. 10 minutes de match. J'ai bien fait de ne pas y aller.

On a donc cette année, Poufsouffle dernier avec 210 points, et Gryffondor troisième avec 300 points. Autrement dit, le gagnant de la Coupe se joue entre Serpentard et Serdaigle et bien sûr, rien n'est joué avant la fin du match qui nous opposera.

Je pense qu'au lieu de faire appel aux Poufsouffles, je vais aller demander la coopération des Gryffondor pour l'entraînement de mon équipe. Je pense que rien que le fait de voir perdre Serpentard les motivera à venir nous aider.

-Sam ! m'interpelle Judith, ça te dit un petit action/vérité ce soir après avoir bu une petite bouteille ?

-Oui pourquoi pas. On s'ennuie à mort en ce moment. Avec qui ?

-Je pensais qu'on resterai entre Serdaigles. Avec Antonin, Gabe, Céline, Roxane, Max, toi et moi. À l'ancienne.

-Je veux bien mais il va falloir convaincre Roxane de quitter ses révisions et retrouver Gabe et Céline.

-Parce qu'ils sont perdus ?

-Non mais je ne les ai pas vus depuis notre retour de vacances. Ils étaient en cours mais pendant les pauses et le soir je ne les ai pas vus. Ils me font tourner en bourrique tous les deux !

-Bah, au pire on demandera à Turner de venir, conclut Judith, taquine.

-Fais ça, demi-portion, et tu retrouveras tes bras, tes jambes et ta tête éparpillés un peu partout dans le château.

* * *

-...c'est au tour de...

La bouteille tourne sur le sol en pierre en crissant, puis s'immobilisant, désignant sa victime.

-Antonin ! Action ou vérité mon chéri ?

-Oula ! Je te connais trop bien avec tes questions tordus et pires qu'indiscrètes ! Action !

-Très bien, laisse-moi réfléchir…Après la partie, tu iras, en caleçon, faire 5 tours du lac.

-QUOI ? MAIS IL FAIT SUPER FROID DEHORS ! JE VAIS CHOPER LA CREVE MOI !

-Tatata ! Je ne veux rien entendre. C'est ton "gage". Et puis, si tu cours vite, il ne fera pas froid. Allez, à toi de tourner la bouteille.

Antonin bougonne dans sa barbe, puis finalement, il décide d'arrêter de bouder et nous préviens que pour se venger, il n'allait épargner personne.

La bouteille tourna, crissa, puis s'arrêta. Antonin, avec un sourire carnassier, regarda sa victime.

-Action ou vérité ?

* * *

-La vache, il fait froid !

-Fallait y penser avant de donner ce gage. Va plus vite, je vais te marcher sur les talons.

-Oui bah à l'origine t'étais le seul à devoir le faire. Et j'avance comme je peux, d'accord ?

-T'avais qu'à pas dire Action ! T'es vraiment pas très logique. Et maintenant la ferme parce qu'il nous reste encore 3 tours à faire, et on aura jamais assez de souffle pour les finir !

-Mais chut toi-même, t'es tellement essoufflé que tu parles fort, on va se faire prendre !

-Si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Que faites-vous ici, jeunes gens ?

McGo se dresse juste devant nous, bourreaux adolescents installés sur un rocher en train de regarder nos amis courir et nous faire une scène de ménage en même temps en sous-vêtements autour du lac.

Max se lève et tente de clarifier la situation.

-En fait, heu, voilà. Nous...nous...

Je me lève à mon tour pour venir au secours de mon pauvre petit copain.

-Comprenez-nous, madame, on est jeune !

-Et moi, je n'ai pas été jeune, peut-être ?

Je regarde Max, puis reporte mon attention sur mon professeur de Métamorphoses.

-Vous voulez vraiment qu'on vous réponde ? Mais...de façon...honnête ?

Elle fit claquer sa langue de frustration. Je pense qu'elle est énervée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Une intuition, comme ça.

-Bien. Maintenant que vous êtes là, Monsieur Rosel et votre amie, vous allez pouvoir être informés de la punition exemplaire que je vous réserve.

Maxence et Samantha, vous irez au dîner organisé par votre professeur de Potions. Voilà qui devrait vous remettre les idées en place. Antonin et Judith, vous serez serveurs lors de ce repas. Et vous serez privés de dîner. J'espère que vous y réfléchirez à deux fois avant de revenir faire vos footings à moitié nus et au clair de lune. Et maintenant, filez dans votre dortoir.

Nous nous en retournons, tous les quatre la queue entre les jambes, pas très fiers de s'être laissé piéger aussi facilement. Mais au moins, ça compte dans les heures de colles.

* * *

Voilà ! Merci de votre patience et à lundi (promis, je serais à l'heure, cette fois).

Bon week-end,

Bisouuuuus,

Maï.


	26. Remise en question

Coucou les amis, désolée pour le retard mais moi et mon don inné pour l'informatique, nous avons supprimé tout ce magnifique chapitre, dont j'étais vachement fière, et j'ai donc été obligée de le réecrire. Mais vous remarquerez que je suis à l'heure. Tard, mais à l'heure. Et…mieux vaux tard que jamais !

Bref !

**L'univers est de JKR, les personnages sont des OC.**

_Pairing__ : Judith x Antonin, Max x Sam_

Samedi 6 mai 1972  
  
Je suis épuisée. Le dîner de Slugh d'hier soir a duré 4 longues heures, pendant lesquelles notre charmant professeur n'a fait que parler de notre couple, nous attirant les foudres de tous les autres invités.

Pendant ce temps-là, Judith et Antonin nous servaient les plats en essayant de faire le plus de dégâts possibles tout en nous lançant des regards espiègles. Du coup, j'ai passé la soirée a contracter mes abdos pour éviter de rigoler. Ce qui n'a vraiment pas été facile avec ces deux espèces de clowns.

Du coup j'ai les pires courbatures de ma vie. Et je dois être dans dix minutes sur le terrain de Quidditch. Il nous reste pile trois semaines d'entraînement. Et je n'ai vraiment pas l'intention de perdre ce match.

Jeudi 11 mai 1972  
  
Il y a vraiment peu d'animation du côté des 7ème années en ce moment. Tous concentrés sur nos révisions. Ça peut vous paraître fou mais moi aussi je m'y suis mise. Je bosse surtout les matières que j'ai ratées. C'est à dire a peu près toutes.

Max, Judith et Antonin aussi sont très concentrés sur leurs révisions. Roxane je n'en parle pas, et Gabe et Céline, je ne sais jamais où ils sont. Je pense que nous ne les reverrons pas avant de tous nous retrouver dans notre compartiment dans le Poudlard Express. Enfin, s'ils retrouvent le compartiment. À deux, je trouve qu'ils sont encore pire que séparément. Peut-être que Céline a déteint sur Gabe.

Vendredi 19 mai 1972  
  
Ce matin, je descends au petit-déjeuner en compagnie de Max, Antonin et Judith. Nous nous installons et nous commençons à déjeuner quand le courrier arrive. Antonin reçoit une lettre alors que Max et Judith se mettent à me hurler dessus. Leurs voix se superposent et je ne parviens pas à démêler leur charabia. Je regarde finalement dans leur direction et je le vois.

Un hibou me fonce dessus. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont tous avec ma tête du matin mais ils la vivent TOUS. Si Max et Judith ne l'avaient pas vu arriver et ne m'avait pas prévenue, je ne me serais pas baissée à temps. Je serais alors borgne. Ou défigurée. Au choix.

Finalement, le hibou se pose sur la table, face à moi, il me tend sa patte et il me regarde d'un air : « Héhé, admets que je t'ai flanqué la peur de ta vie ! je suis le Dieu des Hiboux ! Mais bon, tu me fais pitié, alors dans ma grande mansuétude, je te permets de prendre ton courrier ».

Je le regarde, abasourdie qu'un hibou me nargue ouvertement, et se fiche de moi.

Nous nous regardons longtemps, le hibou et moi. L'atmosphère se refroidit en un instant. Puis soudain, Max toussoute, me ramenant à la réalité. Je me rends alors compte que tout la Grande Salle est silencieuse et m'observe alors que je combat avec un hibou pour ne pas détourner le regard. Pour la dignité laisse tomber. Mais je peux encore me sortir de là de façon pas trop ridicule. Je prends une grande inspiration et commence à parler d'une voix forte :

-Regardes, Max. Ce hibou à une déficience des nerfs et des muscles occulaires, provoquant un raidissement, donc, ce pauvre animal ne peut pas bien regarder en face de lui, vu que ça lui provoque une très légère divergence ! Pauvre bête, je vais m'occuper d'elle, tu vas voir !

J'agrippe fermement le hibou, pour prendre une légère revanche, puis je sors de la Grande Salle. Le hibou me regarde, cette fois avec l'air de dire « Waouh, magnifique, comment tu as retourné la situation à ton avantage. Je n'aurais pas fait mieux. Franchement, tu gères, je l'admets. »

Je sais, je sais…

Finalement, j'ai libéré le hibou dans la volière après avoir détaché la lettre de sa patte. J'examine longuement le papier, l'écriture, je ne reconnais rien. Et il n'y a même pas d'expéditeur.

Finalemen, je décide de ne pas l'ouvrir maintenant et je retourne à la Grande Salle

-Bon, on y va, on va être en retard !

Tous mes amis m'emboîtent le pas et nous nous dirigeons vers notre salle de Métamorphoses. J'allais entrer quand Judith m'aggrippe par le bras et me tire en arrière.

-Alors, la lettre ?

Je la regarde, les yeux ronds.

-Bah, je l'ai pas ouverte.

-Pardon ? Mais, ouvre là !

-Non, après.

-NON, MAINTENANT !

Je suis ahurie. Je la regarde, je sors la lettre puis la regarde de nouveau.

-Allez, file, je te couvre avec McGo. Je dirai que tu ne te sentais pas bien et que tu es en train de rendre tripes et boyaux en compagnie de Mimi.

Je file dans ma chambre. Et je me retrouve assise là sur le rebord de la fenêtre, trois heures plus tard à lire et relire cette lettre dont l'écriture m'est si peu familière.

_"Sam,_

Je sais que tu vas m'en vouloir de t'avoir laissée. Je m'en suis personnellement toujours voulu. Je ne voulais qu'arranger les choses, que ton père redevienne l'homme que j'avais aimé et épousé. J'ai égoïstement cherché à me protéger, moi, je m'en rends compte aujourd'hui. J'ai d'ailleurs appris récemment ce qui t'étais arrivé avec Dimitri en contactant Sven pour ses 20 ans. Je pensais faire de même avec toi mais les circonstances m'ont poussée à changer de plan.

Je sais que ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi après tout ce qui s'est passé, d'entendre à nouveau parler de moi, et je comprendrais que tu m'en veuilles. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je me sens coupable. J'aimerais tellement revenir en arrière et tout recommencer. Mais je ne peux pas.

Alors j'oses t'adresser cette lettre pour te demander si tu accepterais de tout oublier et de recommencer à zéro en venant vivre quelques temps chez moi, en Suède. J'aimerais nouer les liens que nous n'avons jamais pu avoir toutes les deux. Bien sûr, je ne te force à rien.

J'ai hâte de voir la magnifique jeune femme que Sven m'a décrite. Tu me manques et je t'aime.

Laeticia Akerfeldt (Maman)"

Judith est passée il y a déjà plus de deux heures, mais je l'ai virée en lui disant que j'avais besoin d'être seule. Et c'est vrai. Cette lettre me force à faire le point sur des choses qui ne le nécessitaient pas vraiment. Des choses que je pensais enterrées à jamais. Et des choses que je pensais acquises ou normales.

Je me sens bizarre. Comme si tout ça n'avait aucun sens, qu'il s'agissait d'un rêve dont je me réveillerai dans quelques instants. Il se met à pleuvoir au moment où les premières larmes roulent sur mes joues. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je pleure. C'est peut-être toute la souffrance que j'accumule depuis le départ de ma mère, entre le comportement de Dimitri et mon départ du manoir, la mort de Grand-Mère Clara, mes notes qui sont en chute-libre…

Heureusement que Max et ses pères étaient là. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans eux.

Justement, en parlant de Max, notre relation a un petit quelque chose d'étrange sur lequel je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt. Une sorte d'engrenage qui ne s'emboîte pas, ou un goût amer. Avant nous étions tellement fraternels, et là, c'est comme si le fait de nous être rapprochés nous avait éloignés.

Soudain, une colère inconnue me submerge. Je me jette sur mon lit et j'enfonce la tête dans mon oreiller. Je me mets à hurler jusqu'à ce que mes poumons soient totalement vides et que je manque d'air. Je me relève sur mon lit, m'assois en tailleur et recommence à sangloter.

Au bout de quelques heures de cogitation et de remise en cause personnelle, je finis par endormir, épuisée, le visage traversée de longues traces salées de larmes sèches.

Mercredi 24 mai 1972  
  
Depuis la réception de la lettre, je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Je ne dors pas beaucoup, mes rares heures de sommeil me plongent dans des rêves colorés et oppressants et je me retrouve en général perdues dans mes couvertures qui se sont débordées de tous les côtés tellement je me suis agitée.

Mais à force de réfléchir, j'ai pu prendre certaines décisions. Les premières étant celles d'envoyer une lettre en réponse à ma mère pour lui confirmer que je vais prendre une année sabbatique chez elle après les ASPIC. Mais je l'ai quand même prévenue qu'il ne fallait pas me brusquer. Que j'allais avoir certainement du mal à me faire à cette situation on ne peut plus bizarre. Puis j'ai décidé d'avoir une bonne discussion avec Dimitri. Je veux que tout soit clair entre nous, et je veux voir s'il est capable de changer. Quant à la troisième décision, j'aurais aimé ne jamais avoir à la prendre.

-Max, il faudrait que je te parle.

Max se retourne, me regarde, croise mon regard puis s'excuse auprès de je sais pas qui. De toute façon, je suis bien trop tendue pour faire attention à quoi que ce soit.

-Ça va ? T'as pas l'air bien depuis quelques jours. Et tu ne me parles plus !

Il a l'air vraiment inquiet. Il a de quoi. Moi-même je me demande si je vais bie,.

-Non, t'en fais pas, je t'expliquerai quand moi-même je serais bien au clair là-dessus. En fait, c'est plutôt de nous dont je voudrais te parler. Je...laisse-moi parler, s'il te plaît, c'est assez pénible comme ça. Je ne veux pas avoir à me répéter et je dois vraiment tout t'expliquer. Ne m'interrompt pas s'il te plaît.

Je le vois refermer la bouche.

-...voilà, en fait, depuis quelques jours, tout va de travers, et c'est pas de ta faute, je t'assure, mais je pense qu'on a un peu tout mélangé. Je pense qu'on a interprété notre relation fraternelle comme de l'amour. Enfin, tout ça pour te dire que je suis désolée, que je t'aime toujours comme mon frère et que je ne veux vraiment pas te faire de la peine, mais je ne veux pas non plus qu'on continue cette relation impossible. Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

J'ai tout balancé d'une traite, comme un pansement qu'on arrache. Mais la réponse de Max me fait l'effet d'une grande douche froide.

-Non, t'en fais pas, je comprends. Moi aussi, je trouvais ça...décalé. Mais promets-moi une chose. C'est qu'un jour tu m'expliqueras dans les détails ce qui t'arrive en ce moment.

-C'est promis.

Samedi 27 mai 1972  
  
Jour J. Le grand Jour est enfin arrivé. Je me sens libérée d'un poids depuis ma séparation avec Max. C'est comme si tout d'un coup j'y voyais plus clair, mon cœur est tout léger. Et du coup, mon appétit est revenu et ma force physique avec. Je suis d'attaque pour ce match.

Et...nous avons récupéré notre atout ! Une nuit, nous avons empoigné Hubert pendant qu'il dormait, puis nous l'avons jeté dans une grande flaque de boue, pour qu'il reprenne goût à la saleté.

Dès le lendemain, il avait recommencé à empester. Et nous en avons évidemment profité pour lui refiler nos tenues. Du coup...ON PUE !

Pour les Cognards, c'est bon !

J'ai revu notre stratégie avec Max pour le Vif d'Or, motivé les Poursuiveurs pour leur unité, mais bon, avec des jumelles et Hammer qui vise encore mieux, nous ne risquons pas grand-chose.

Nous enfourchons nos balais, moi toute fière sur celui que m'a offert Sven. C'est la première fois que je le sort en match. J'ai pris mon temps pour m'entraîner avec, parce que je ne voulais pas que ça puisse être un désavantage pour moi et pour mon équipe.

En entrant sur le terrain, j'entends une vive clameur. Évidemment, en plus des Serdaigle, les Poufsouffle et les Gryffondor, qui ne sont pas particulièrement pour Serpentard, nous encouragent. Au moment de l'entrée des Serpentard, seuls les Serpentard se manifestent, mais ils hurlent bien plus fort pour se faire entendre. J'allais me placer au centre du terrain pour le coup d'envoi quand j'aperçus assis dans les gradins Sven accompagné de Dimitri.

Ils tiennent chacun une banderole, celle de Serpentard pour Dimitri, et celle de Serdaigle pour Sven.

Un sentiment de rage mêlé à un grand stress me prend. Leur présence me donne une raison de plus de ne pas perdre ce match.

Voilà, on approche de la fin les amis.

Triste, hein ?

A ce propos, pour les reviewers réguliers (que j'adore !) entre autres Uma to Hebi, Chatoniark, Roxanedebergerac, Saluzozette, LuunaCrazy, je vous propose des OS sur le sujet de votre choix, ou un passage avec un pont de vue différent, bref de quoi ne pas faire mourir cette histoire trop vite !

Bonne semaine,

Bisouuuus,

Maï.


	27. Une fin en beauté

Coucou ! Nous revoilà ! Avec le match, que je vous ai laissé en suspens à la fin du dernier chapitre. Oh la méchante !

Bonne lecture !

**L'univers est de JKR, les personnages sont des OC.**

_Pairing__ : Judith x Antonin_

* * *

Chapitre 27 : Une fin en beauté

* * *

_"110 partout. Ce match s'annonce très serré. Nos deux équipes sont très motivées pour remporter la Coupe de cette ann...encore 10 points pour Serpentard. Je disais donc que l'enjeu final de ce dernier match de la saison est bien évidemment la Coupe de Quidditch. Faisons un petit rappel des scores de nos deux...10 pour Serpentard. Il semblerait que les joueurs de Serdaigles soient en train de se déconcentrer._

_Actuellement, les Serdaigle sont en tête du classement avec 540 points et Serpentard est juste derrière avec 490 points. Et là, nous sommes à 110 pour Serdaigle contre 130...non 140 maintenant pour Serpentard. L'issue de ce match semble se définir plus précisément, chers amis"._

* * *

_"Serpentard est à 250 contre 110 pour Serdaigle qui semble avoir complètement perdu ses marques. 260, nouveau point marqué par Timothy Luark qui récupère de nouveau le Souaffle, il se dirige vers le buts...et...non, joli arrêt de la part de Callum."_

Bon, c'est déjà ça de gagné. Je regarde le terrain à la recherche de Max. S'il attrape le Vif maintenant, sans que j'encaisse plus de quatre points, on peut encore gagner avec les points qu'on a d'avance. Je mets largement à profit les compétences de mon nouveau balai. J'ai bien fait de m'entraîner avec, parce qu'il n'est pas de trop dans ce match.

_"Luark passe à Lestrange, jolie réception, et...270 pour Serpentard."_

Merde. Quelle idiote. Je commence à trépigner, et à m'énerver sérieusement. Allez, Max. Grouille-toi.

_"280 ! Serpentard ne s'arrête plus. Les joueurs vert et argent enchaînent but sur but. 290 ! __ls sont impossibles à arrêter."_

Je stresse de plus en plus et je perds tous mes moyens. Tous mes joueurs sont désemparés face à la tournure que prend le match. En réalité je suis paralysée par la présence de Sven et Dimitri.

_"Connor a repéré le Vif et le prend en chasse !"_

Effectivement, Max est lancé à pleine vitesse. Je regarde alors les Poursuiveurs de Serpentard qui se rapprochent de moi, Souaffle en main. Quelques secondes. Je dois juste tenir quelques instants, le temps que Max attrape le Vif. Juste quelques sec...

* * *

J'ouvre les yeux sur un décor blanc oppressant.

-Je...j'suis où ?

Ma voix est rauque.

Une main se glisse dans la mienne, et la voix de Sven me répond.

-À l'infirmerie. On t'a jamais appris que le gardien est sensé récupérer le Souaffle avec les mains, pas avec la tête ?

-M'souviens plus. On a gagné ?

-Laisse-moi te raconter d'abord la fin du match. Maxence a repéré le Vif d'Or et était en train de le poursuivre pendant que tu as arrêté le Souaffle en le prenant en pleine tête. Tu es tombée de ton balai mais heureusement, tu étais devant l'anneau le moins haut. Au moment où tu atterrissais de façon très peu classe sur le sol, Maxence attrapait le Vif d'Or, donnant un score final de 260 à Serdaigle contre 290 pour Serpentard.

-Alors on a perdu.

-Une bataille, certes...mais pas la guerre.

Mon cerveau met du temps à analyser. Je compte, recompte, fais des tours et des détours dans mon esprit. Puis je me rends à l'évidence.

-ON A GAGNÉ !

Je me suis relevé sur mon lit, mais ma douloureuse tête me rappelle à l'ordre et je me recouche.

Au même moment, toute mon équipe fait irruption dans la pièce et saute autour de mon lit en hurlant. Nous avons gagné la coupe de Quidditch ! Depuis 26 ans, Serdaigle n'avait plus mis la main sur cette coupe. C'est un énorme privilège pour moi de remettre, avec mes coéquipiers, cette coupe dans notre maison alors que j'achève ma 7ème et dernière année à Poudlard.

Je les regarde tourner autour de mon lit, en se tenant la main. Ils viennent me prendre les mains, me serrent dans leurs bras et chantent à tue-tête. Même Pompom s'est jointe à eux pour me féliciter et je me tiens les côtes de rire de la voir se dandiner ainsi.

Au milieu de tout ce boucan, j'aurais pu rater l'ouverture de la porte de l'infirmerie, mais j'ai tourné la tête au même instant. Dimitri entre timidement et Sven fait discrètement signe à toute l'équipe de nous laisser seuls, avant de partir à son tour.

Mon paternel reste là, debout, interdit, n'osant pas s'approcher. Il tient son écharpe de Serpentard et la triture dans tous les sens pour occuper ses mains, tandis qu'il regarde ses pieds, tout penaud. Je le regarde hésiter puis perds rapidement patience. Bah oui, ça se saurait, si j'étais patiente, moi.

-Que tu t'approches ou non, ne compte pas sur moi pour te faciliter la tâche.

Il lève la tête et me regarde. Ses yeux sont empreints de tristesse et il a l'air fatigué.

-Tu as raison d'être aussi sèche avec moi. Je suis…impardonnable. J'ai fait des erreurs et j'en suis désolé.

-Je suis sûre que tu n'as pas réagi sur ton comportement sans être influencé par quelqu'un. Je me trompe ?

-Non.

-Et j'ai même ma petite idée sur la personne qui t'y a aidé. C'est Maman, n'est-ce pas ?

Il me regarde, puis baisse encore une fois les yeux, honteux.

-En effet. J'ai reçu une lettre de ta mère. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi. Et je n'ai pas encore fini. Pendant tout ce temps, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de tout ça. Tout ce que tu me reprochais. Je n'ai pas su t'écouter. Je t'ai laissée partir alors que mon rôle de père était de te retenir de toutes mes forces. Je ne suis pas ici pour essayer de te persuader que je suis un homme différent. Ce serait un énorme mensonge. Je suis simplement ici pour te demander une chose. Est-ce que tu pourras un jour me pardonner ?

Mardi 30 mai 1972

Ce soir, nous fêtons les 17 ans de notre petit jeunot d'Antonin. Nous sommes maintenant tous majeurs chez les Serdaigles. Et nous profitons à fond de cette soirée parce qu'avec les examens qui arrivent, plus question de faire la moindre petite festivité à gauche à droite.

Cet anniversaire n'est qu'une petite fête sans prétention mais tout le monde à l'air super heureux de passer ce moment tous ensemble à s'amuser. Penser que dans quelques semaines nous serons tous séparés et que peut-être certains d'entre nous ne se verrons plus nous fait un peu bizarre. En même temos, c'est vrai que ça fait quand même 7 ans qu'on vit tous ensemble à Poudlard ! C'est fou comme ça passe vite.

Semaine du 26 au 30 juin 1972 

_Semaine des ASPICs_

_(Semaine où les 7emes années jouent leur vie, en fait.)_

Vendredi 30 juin 1972

Nos ASPIC sont enfin derrière nous. Je pense avoir, de façon assez surprenante, assez bien réussi. Enfin. Je pourrais très bien me retrouver avec des notes catastrophiques. De toute façon, je n'ai pas besoin des ASPIC pour mon projet de carrière. Et tant mieux parce que je ne comptais pas vraiment dessus.

Judith ne devrait pas avoir de problèmes non plus puisqu'elle voudrait être traductrice de Runes anciennes. Et pareil pour Antonin puisqu'il veut être Auror. Il a tellement révisé que je suis sûre de le voir réussir. Quant à Roxane je ne sais pas ce qu'elle veut faire. Et je m'en fiche.

Gabe et Céline (comme c'est étonnant) n'en ont aucune idée. Et Max ne veut rien dire. Je dois dire que ça m'inquiète un peu.

Quoi qu'il en soit, nous attendons tous nos résultats en nous rongeant les ongles jusqu'aux phalanges.

Lundi 3 juillet 1972

-Hum, hum...Votre attention, jeunes gens, je vous prie.

Dumbledore nous fait face, juché sur son estrade, une énorme pile de morceaux de parchemin dans les mains.

-Je vais vous distribuer vos résultats. Je suis désolé mais la volière étant en réparation cet été, tous nos hiboux ont été transférés ailleurs et nous n'avions pas d'autre choix que de vous distribuer ces papiers à la main.

Antonin, Judith, Max et moi nous regardons, puis nous devenons rouges écarlates à force de retenir notre fou rire.

Il faut savoir que ces pauvres hiboux, c'est nous qui les avons attachés les uns aux autres à la Glu Perpétuelle. Les professeurs n'ont pas eu d'autre choix que de leur couper les ailes et de leur administrer une potion pour les faire repousser, mais cela prend du temps.

Dumbychou nous foudroie du regard. Bon, ok, c'était pas cool.

...

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était drôle !

Par contre, en ce moment, c'est pas très réjouissant.

Dumbychou répartit les parchemins aux autres professeurs et la distribution commence. Dès que les notes arrivent sur le bureau d'un élève, celui se jette dessus. Moi comprise :

Métamorphoses : P Potions :T Sortilèges :D Défense contre les Forces du Mal :A  Histoire de la Magie : T Divination : D

Quoi ? Je n'ai qu'un ASPIC ? Mais...comment c'est possible. Je pensais qu'avec la Défense contre les Forces du Mal et l'Étude des Mold...

Y'a pas l'Études des Moldus sur ma feuille ! Je regarde mieux mes notes et je remarque au-dessus de la première ligne :

**Michael Tobias Turner **

C'est la feuille de Turner ! Youhou ! J'ai encore une chance !

Je me lève et vais récupérer MES notes en tendant avec un sourire carnassier son torchon à Turner.

Métamorphoses : E Potions : A Sortilèges : E Défense contre les Forces du Mal : O Histoire de la Magie : P Études des Moldus : O Divination : A

6 ASPIC sur 7 ! C'est incroyable. Je pensais même pas en avoir plus de deux !

...

Attends ! Et si c'était encore une erreur ? On respire. On se détend, on garde la tête froide, petit regard vers la feuille...

**Samantha Katelina Akerfeldt-Callum **

DANSE DE LA JOIE !

* * *

Et voilà ! La prochaine fois, vous aurez droit à la toute fin ! Et j'attends encore vos suggestions pour les OS. J'ai déjà une idée soumise par Uma to Hebi, mais je vous attends au tournant.

A ce propos, Roxanedebergerac…tu pouvais pas faire plus précis :P

Merci de me suivre, d'être toujours aussi cool dans vos reviews, je vous aime !

Pleins de bisouuus, bonne semaine.

Maï.


	28. Renaissance

Coucou tout le monde ! J'ai la joie et la tristesse de vous présenter le dernier chapitre de ma petite fiction. Je voulais, avant de vous dévoiler ce dernier chapitre, vous remercier pour ces 8 mois pendant lesquels vous m'avez suivie, vous m'avez reviewée, encouragée, fait rire à travers vos petits commentaires. J'ai appris beaucoup de choses grâce à vous et je suis fière d'avoir terminé cette histoire et de la façon dont le personnage de Sam a évolué. Je vous adore, et j'espère que je peux compter sur vous pour ma prochaine fic, qui sera sur Hunger Games.

Voilà, bonne lecture.

**L'univers est de JKR, les personnages sont des OC.**

_Pairing__ : Judith x Antonin, et…_

* * *

Chapitre 28 : Renaissance

* * *

Vendredi 7 juillet 1972

Et voilà. Fini Poudlard. Je pars demain chez ma mère et je passe d'abord la nuit chez Pap et Pop récupérer toutes les affaires qui n'ont pas encore été expédiées en Suède. Je vais rester un an, histoire de décompresser et de renouer (peut-être) des liens avec ma mère, puis je reviendrais pour trouver un travail, si je n'en ai pas trouvé en Suède.

Et éventuellement un mari. Qui sait ?

Judith m'aide à vider entièrement la chambre que nous partageons toutes les deux depuis 7 ans. Une grande bouffée de mélancolie nous envahit. Une fois nos affaires rangées, la chambre est nickel. Il reste uniquement la feuille des scores d'heures de colle.

Ah ! Ce concours. Nous avons pris une très grande avance, avec Max mais, de façon étonnante (ou peut-être pas si étonnante que ça) Judith et Antonin ont fait une remontée fulgurante et ne sont plus que 3 heures derrière nous. Les résultats donnent donc 199 contre 196. Franchement, on voit que c'est l'année des examens, parce que l'année dernière, j'avais quand même réussi à en accumuler 200 à moi toute seule.

-Héhé, Ju, on vous a EX-PLO-SES !

-Gna, gna, gna, gnagnagna…grogne cette dernière, vexée.

Je jette un coup d'œil à la chambre pour vérifier que toutes nos affaires sont rangées et je sors en courant vers le dortoir des garçons.

-Maaaaaax ! On a gagné le concours de cette année !

-C'est vrai ? Cool ! Mais bon, si on fait le véritable compte, je gagne haut la main ! Sur nos 199, la grande majorité sont les miennes ! Je dirai que j'en ai plus des trois quarts.

Je le regarde, estomaquée.

-Tu rigoles la ?

Il me regarde aussi, puis, après un long moment, son menton tremble aussi vite que du jelly et il explose de rire.

-Au moins une chose ne change pas, Sam, tu es toujours aussi naïve. Aïeuh ! Ah bah, ça, tes coups ne vont pas me manquer, pour sûr.

* * *

.

* * *

Lundi 18 juin 1973

Ah ! Le bon vieux sol Londonien est enfin sous mes pieds ! Ça faisait longtemps. Cette année passée auprès de ma mère m'a été très bénéfique. Ma mère est absolument géniale. Et avec le temps, j'ai réussi à lui pardonner. J'ai quand même mis deux mois à accepter la situation. Pendant lesquels je ne lui parlais presque pas. Je passais mon temps à parler par lettres avec Antonin, Judith, Max et Sven. Et puis peu à peu, je n'ai plus eu de leurs nouvelles et nous avons quelque peu coupé les ponts. Du coup, j'ai commencé à sortir de mon mutisme. Mais les premiers mois ont été durs. Et longs. Trèèèès longs !

Pour ce qui est de mon évolution depuis Poudlard, j'ai effectivement trouvé un boulot en Suède. Je suis commentatrice sportive pour les matchs officiels de Quidditch. Je dois avoir la voix et le physique d'une animatrice télévisée. En tout cas, je commence à me faire connaître puisqu'on m'a appelée pour commenter le match Falmouth-Chudley demain, c'est pourquoi je suis rentrée un mois plus tôt que prévu. Et je suis bien sûr d'abord passée voir Pap et Pop. Et Max. Qui est désormais… joueur dans l'équipe de Falmouth ! Et oui, il a été repéré pendant notre match de Quidditch à Poudlard et contacté juste après pour intégrer l'équipe. Il se reposait chez nos pères juste avant le match. Il est Poursuiveur et capitaine de l'équipe, et je dois dire que je suis fière de lui.

Et que je vais m'arracher les cheveux pour réussir à commenter son match sans faire du favoritisme avec son équipe.

Je marche parmi les Moldus sous le ciel voilé.

Fatiguée de mon voyage en transplanage depuis la Suède, même si j'ai décidé de faire quelques haltes en route, je décide d'emprunter le Magicobus.

Quand je monte, je remarque que le chauffeur n'est qu'un remplaçant. Tant mieux. De toute façon j'aime pas le vieux. Il conduit pas droit. Et il est dangereux. Le conducteur qui est là à l'air non seulement plus jeune mais aussi plus sécurisant.

Je paye et vais m'installer vers le fond.

Il y a peu de monde. Seulement une vieille femme qui dort, le visage écrasé contre la vitre en ronflant et un filet de bave s'échappant de sa bouche grande ouverte, et un jeune homme, assez mignon d'ailleurs, et qui semble avoir à peu près mon âge.

Il regarde dehors, l'air fatigué, et son visage est pâle. Sympa la compagnie. Je sens que ce voyage va être tellement joyeux. Je décide de m'asseoir derrière la vieille, tout au fond, dans l'allée face au jeune homme.

Le Magicobus redémarre et après quelques centaines de mètres, je commence à me dire que ce chauffeur est peut-être encore pire que le vieux.

Il fait des tours, des détours, et rapidement, mon visage perd de ses couleurs et la nausée me prend.

Soudain, au moment où je sentais toute ma bile remonter, le bus s'arrêta, et je bénis le sorcier qui avait réclamé le bus.

Le chauffeur ouvrit les portes et un sorcier, d'une trentaine d'années, s'avança vers lui, timide.

-Excusez-moi...heu...c'est bien le...bus magique...s'il vous plaît ?

Le chauffeur parti d'un rire bourru.

-Vous êtes né-Moldu, c'est ça ?

-Heu...oui ?

Le chauffeur repartit dans son rire de plus belle. Puis se stoppa soudainement. Il adressa un regard plein de rancune à l'homme.

-Dehors. Pas de Sang-de-Bourbe dans mon bus.

Il poussa l'homme hors du bus, actionna la fermeture des portes et redémarra.

La rage provoquée par la scène d'injustice dont je venais d'être témoin ajoutée à la conduite surréaliste du chauffeur eurent raison de mon estomac.

Titubant, je me suis levée, prête à rendre mon petit déjeuner. Sur mon chemin, je heurte le jeune homme qui était assis au fond. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait debout ? Je n'y prête pas plus attention et, sur une idée lumineuse qui vient de me traverser l'esprit, je me dirige vers le chauffeur et lui vomit dessus, en même temps que le jeune sorcier. Ah, c'est pour ça qu'il était pâle. Lui non plus ne supporte pas le style de conduite de notre chauffeur. C'est rassurant.

Le chauffeur, indigné et dégouté, s'arrête et nous regarde.

Je jette un œil à mon compagnon d'armes.

-Ah, ça va mieux, non ? Dit-il. Il a une voix agréable et ses yeux marron noisette sont brillants de malice.

-Tout à fait. Je me sens beaucoup mieux. Et si nous quittions cet endroit aux odeurs et aux fréquentations...douteuses ?

-Bonne idée. Enchanté d'avoir fait votre connaissance, je suis Jeremy Willer.

-Enchantée de même. Samantha Callum.

Après notre petite scène de politesse feinte, nous sortons bras dessus bras dessous et d'un pas digne du bus, pris d'un violent fou rire.

* * *

.

* * *

Lundi 21 mai 1979

-Tom, Ronan, arrêtez de courir partout, vous allez me rendre folle !

-Mais Maman, on joue !

-Vous avez le jardin entier, les garçons, pourquoi vous venez jouer dans nos pattes...Sam ! Comment tu vas ?

-Bien ! Très bien même ! Félicitations. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu venir à la cérémonie à l'église, mais commenter un match Falmouth/Wimbourne, ça ne se rate pas, n'est-ce pas ?

-Surtout quand il y a une bonne bagarre !

-Ah non, ça on a pas eu, cette fois. J'aurais bien aimé, pourtant.

Judith part d'un rire qui m'est si familier. Mon cœur se serre. Même si elle n'a pas tant changé que ça, c'est comme si je ne nous reconnaissais pas. Enfin, c'est vrai quoi. Notre petite Judith, qui avait une peur bleue de faire confiance à quelqu'un et qui était totalement dépourvue d'amour maternel se retrouve la première mariée dans notre groupe d'amis et avec déjà deux enfants.

Soudain, Judith m'interrompt dans mes refléxions.

-Max n'est pas encore là ? Et Jérémy, où est-il ?

-Max avait un débriefing avec son équipe après le match. Ils ont gagné. Encore ! Je ne vais plus être crédible dans mes commentaires, moi. Tout le monde va penser que j'ai été payée. Et Jérémy ne devrait plus tarder je crois que ses cours finissent à 18 heures. Il doit ranger la classe après le cours mais ça ne devrait pas pr...

-TOM ! RONAN ! Ne marchez pas dans les rosiers de mamie Josiane ! Oh ! Ma belle-mère va me tuer. Ah ! Mais c'est pas vrai ça ! Les enfants, vous venez ici tout de suite ou je vous colle la pire raclée de votre vie.

Aucune réaction de la part des jumeaux qui regardent leur mère d'un air blasé, puis détournent les yeux et retournent à leur destruction méthodique des rosiers de la grand-mère paternelle.

-RONAN ! TOM ! Si vous n'êtes pas là à trois, je peux vous dire que vous allez déguster sévère. 1…2….2 et demi….2 trois quarts…

Les deux petits monstres se dirigent en traînant des pieds vers leur mère.

-Merci ! et maintenant, venez dire bonjour à Sam.

-Coucou Tom ! Salut Ronan ! Vous avez grandi les p'tits gars. Ça vous fait quel âge maintenant ? Bientôt 7 non ?

-Oui ! Le 11 octobre !

Les deux petits monstres me regardent, avec de faux sourires d'ange. Le petit blond et le petit brun se ressemblent autant que Turner aurait pu ressembler à Max. Quel con, ce Turner. Je me demande ce qu'il est devenu d'ailleurs. Enfin, on s'en fout…

-Ronan, va chercher ton père s'il te plaît !

-Oui, maman.

-Et alors, comment tu vas Judith ? Tu es absolument magnifique. Et qui aurais cru te voir un jour en robe !

-Je sais, moi aussi je trouve ça extraordinaire. Tu sais, beaucoup de choses ont changé, pendant ton absence. Et puis, ça fait quand même 5 ans que nous avons quitté Poudlard. Les gens changent en 5 ans. Enfin, je crois. Je ne me voyais pas enceinte juste après Poudlard. D'ailleurs, à ce propos, il faudrait que tu me parles de ta mère à l'occasion ! Je n'ai jamais su la suite de tes aventures en Suède.

-Tout à fait. J'ai beaucoup, beaucoup de choses à te dire. Ah ! Je te trouve tellement différente ! En fait, je crois que ça me fait bizarre de te voir en robe. Tu me perturbes, habillée comme ça.

-Je sais. C'est le cas de beaucoup de gens. Mais tu veux savoir le pire ? Je crois que j'aime plutôt ça ! Je veux dire, de porter une robe.

-Tu es encore plus surprenante ! Ah ! Voilà le marié ! Félicitations Antonin.

-Merci Sam ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Maman ! Maman ! MAMAN !

-Oui, Tom, deux minutes je parle avec Sam et ton père. Va jouer avec ton frère et tes cousins

-Mais Maman !

-Arrête de tirer sur ma robe à la fin, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Max, Marion et Jeremy sont là. Ils viennent d'arriver.

Je me tords le cou et aperçois mon compagnon s'avancer en compagnie de Max et d'une femme qui me dit vaguement quelque chose. Je lance un regard interrogateur à Judith qui me sourit :

-Une femme qui travaille Ministère et pour qui j'ai traduit des documents. Marion Lerbat, tu te souviens, la préfète-en-chef de Poufsouffle. Je l'ai présentée à Max, et ça a tout de suite collé !

-Judith, je ne sais pas ce que mon frère et moi nous ferions sans toi !

-Mais absolument rien, ma chère Sam. C'est bien pour ça, dit-elle en me prenant par les épaules et en me tournant vers le coucher de soleil, que nous allons trinquer tous ensemble, à notre bonheur, en souvenir de tout ce que nous avons vécu à Poudlard pendant toutes ces années.

Elle se retourna face à nos amis, mis un verre dans les mains de chacun des nouveaux arrivants et hurla en levant le sien :

"À Max et Marion, Sam et Jeremy, Tom et Ronan, tous mes vœux de bonheur maintenant et pour demain"

Et tous, réunis autour de nos amis, levons nos verres :

"Vive les jeunes mariés !"

* * *

Et voilà ! Fini ! J'attends encore vos propositions d'OS mais vous n'avez plus qu'une semaine pour me donner des idées.

Merci pour tout ce que vous m'avez permis de découvrir pendant ces 8 mois. Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez.

Bisouuuus.

Maï.


	29. OS n1 : Répartition

Voilà le premier OS proposé par Uma to Hebi. J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes.

**L'univers est de JKR, les personnages sont des OC.**

* * *

_OS 1 : Répartition_

* * *

1er Septembre 1965

Enfin ! Je vais à Poudlard. 5 ans que j'attends ça. Je devenais dingue d'entendre Sven me parler de tout ce qu'il faisait dans cette école alors que j'étais coincée avec des gamines obsédées par leurs poupées et leurs poneys My Little Pony qui changent de couleur de crinière dans l'eau.

Je suis prête dès le lever du soleil. Le manoir est calme. Si je tends l'oreille, je peux percevoir les bruits de la cuisine où Illy doit être en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner.

J'enfile un poncho sur ma chemise de nuit et je mets mes chaussons moumoutes.

Je sors de ma chambre et je traverse le jardin en courant, histoire de ne pas tremper mes chaussons de rosée. J'arrive à la dépendance et j'entre sans toquer.

-Grand-mère ? Dépêche ! On aura jamais fini avant que je parte !

Ma grand-mère apparaît, habillée en tenue de Quidditch.

-Je n'arrive pas à remettre la main sur mon balai. Aide-moi, s'il te plaît.

Soupir résigné.

-Grand-mère !

-Quoi ?

-Tu l'as dans la main.

Elle jette un œil à sa main.

-Oh oui, suis-je bête. Bon, allons-y.

* * *

Après le voyage en Poudlard Express que j'ai passé avec Sven et nos amis, nous nous séparons. Sven est en 3ème année et utilise les diligences. Moi, on me fait embarquer dans des barques qui glissent sur l'eau sans un bruit. Quel ennui ! En plus tous mes camarades se plaignent du froid en gémissant. Je sens que je vais passer les 7 plus longues années de ma vie. Je suis entouré de gamins geignards et absolument tous crétins. Ils ont tous pleuré au moment de quitter leurs parents. Je pense d'ailleurs que c'était la première fois qu'ils s'en séparaient. Mon père avait eu la bonne idée de nous faire faire des stages de vol donc nous sommes habitués à quitter notre père, Sven et moi. Et puis, sans notre mère, nous avons appris à nous débrouiller tous seuls.

Je pense aussi qu'un des bénéfices d'intégrer cette école sera de ne plus voir mon père. Depuis le départ de ma mère, il est absolument imbuvable. Je suis sans cesse en train de me disputer avec lui et il ne se rend pas compte de tout ce que je lui reproche, ça m'énerve au plus haut point.

Les barques s'arrêtent finalement au pied d'une grande falaise et un prof vient nous aider à en sortir. Je dédaigne la main tendue vers moi et parviens à m'extirper de ce mini rafiot de malheur sans l'aide de personne. Puis finalement, tout notre petit groupe se met en route le long de la falaise. La pente est abrupte et mes camarades s'essoufflent rapidement. Très vite, ils se plaignent d'avoir mal au pied à cause du chemin défoncé.

À l'arrivée dans le château, tous les élèves poussent des cris émerveillés. J'entends des « C'est beau ! », « C'est grand ! »…et gna gna gni et gna gna gna…

Non mais c'est pas possible ! Je suis tombée sur les pires crétins de l'univers ! Ils ont jamais vu un château de leur vie ou quoi ?

Enfin, je dis ça mais moi non plus.

Mais au moins, moi, je me contiens. Et je suis bien la seule. Je me tourne et toise ceux que je vais devoir supporter tout au long de mes études. Pendant 7 longues années. Navrant. Tous ont le nez levé pour admirer un vieil édifice en pierre brute. Super.

Ah non. Il y a un garçon qui regarde ses pieds d'un air blasé. Voire triste. Deux garçons, qui ont suivi mon regard et qui semblent le connaître, s'approchent de lui.

-Alors Connor ? Comment vont tes parents ? Ou plutôt tes Cracmols gays ? T'es sûr que tu viens vraiment de l'un deux ? Et puis, si ça se trouve, toi aussi t'es gay. Je sais même pas ce que tu fiches ici, t'es forcément Cracmol, toi aussi. Peut-être même né-Moldu, qui sait.

Lorsque j'entends ça, je reste bouche bée. Le garçon bout de colère, je le vois à ses poings si serrés que ses jointures en sont blanches. Il semble furieux, et pourtant il ne dit rien. On dirait qu'il n'a même pas l'intention de riposter. Les deux abrutis semblaient sur le point de lui balancer d'autres insultes quand j'ai décidé d'intervenir.

-Vous êtes vraiment que des gros porcs. Et vous ne méritez rien de plus que ça.

Et folle de rage, je leur envoie mon pied dans les bijoux de famille. Non mais ho ! J'ai de la chance que mon frère m'ait appris à en toucher deux d'un coup en un grand saut de cabri. Ils se roulent maintenant à terre, les mains sur leurs parties intimes, gémissant et pleurant. Je les regarde, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Moi, sadique ? Peut-être un peu.

Soudain, une voix me tire de mon observation sadique.

-Mademoiselle Akerfeldt ! Vous commencez bien l'année à ce que je vois ! Je sens que nous allons bien nous entendre.

Je me retourne et fixe le professeur qui vient de m'adresser la parole. C'est une femme à l'air sévère et d'après les murmures que j'entends autour de moi, il s'agit de McGonagall. McGo comme dirait Sven. Une vieille harpie aussi agréable qu'elle est un canon de beauté digne du meilleur concours de Miss Mamie du pays.

-Mais Madame, ils ont insulté...heu...

Mince. Je ne connais pas son nom, à ce mec. Je fais quoi ?

-...lui ! je-dis, en pointant mon doigt sur le garçon que je viens de défendre.

McGo suit mon doigt du regard et toise le garçon pendant un long moment avant de reporter son attention sur moi.

-Je pense que Monsieur Connor peut se débrouiller sans votre aide. Et j'imagine que messieurs Turner et Denkin souffrent un peu. Je serais donc ravie de vous expliquer les règles de notre école de façon plus approfondie pendant une heure de colle. Je veux vous voir samedi matin, à la première heure dans mon bureau.

QUOI ? Je viens de mettre les pieds à l'école et j'ai déjà une heure de colle. Pff ! Je vais me faire tuer par mon père. Quoique, c'est peut-être positif. J'aurais une nouvelle raison de me disputer avec lui. Ça tombe bien, j'étais quelque peu à court d'idées.

-Bien, maintenant que tout est clair entre nous, suivez-moi, vous allez être répartis.

Nous avançons au centre de la salle, entre les tables des maisons Poufsouffle à gauche et Gryffondor à droite. Mon frère est assis avec les Serpentard sur la table qui est collée au mur de gauche et tous me sourient.

Une fois que nous sommes tous regroupés autour de l'estrade, McGo laisse place à Dumbledore qui commence l'année par son fameux discours. Dont je n'écoute pas un mot. Je suis bien trop occupée à essayer de ne pas rigoler en regardant Sven et ses amis faire les pitres en mimant Dumbledore et McGo. Je jette un œil au garçon que j'ai défendu tout à l'heure. Connor. Je ne connais que son nom de famille. Il est en train d'avoir une conversation visuelle avec un des professeurs assis derrière Dumbledore. J'essaie de prêter attention à ce que dit notre directeur.

J'attends, j'attends. Son discours est assommant et j'étais à deux doigts d'abandonner quand il dit

-…et je remercie mon ami de longue date le professeur Connor qui accepte de faire le premier trimestre en train que professeur de botanique, à la place du professeur Lindberg qui a grand besoin de repos.

Ah. Ce professeur est le père de Connor. Enfin, logique quoi ! A moins que, si j'en crois les deux idiots de tout à l'heure, il s'agisse de l'autre père de ce garçon. Pffff, c'est compliqué.

-Bien, maintenant nous allons procéder à la Répartition.

McGo remonte sur l'estrade et déroule un long parchemin, avant de saisir un immonde morceau de tissu et de commencer l'appel.

-Akerfeldt, Samantha

Zut. Je suis la première. J'espérais que quelqu'un passe avant moi pour savoir comment ça se passe.

Je monte sur l'estrade un peu tremblante mais j'essaie de le cacher et de rester digne, puis je m'assois sur le tabouret bancal.

McGo lève alors le bout de chiffon et le pose sur ma tête.

Je pense alors très fort

"Alors c'est ça le Choixpeau ? Mais il est trop moche !"

_***Mais vas-y fais toi plaisir, insulte moi, je te dirais rien. ***_

" Qui me parle ? Ah, super ! Il communique par la pensée en plus. Non mais te vexe pas, hein. Mais t'es moche, tu pues, t'es rapiécé de partout et t'es même pas drôle, je comprends pas pourq..."

_***Tu me soules déjà, gamine. Ça te dit pas qu'on passe directement à ta répartition ?***_

Je jette un oeil à mes camarades qui semblent s'impatienter

"Bah je voudrais bien mais comment je peux faire confiance à un bout de chiffon datant de Mathusalem pour me répartir ? Je pourrais avoir envie d'aller à….non mais en fait laisse tomber. De tout façon je vais aller à Serpentard, je n'ai pas le choix. Donc autant regarder un peu à qui je vais avoir affaire. Ah ! Immonde ! Lui il est pas beau. Et à côté...? Nan, berk, affreux. Comment je vais me trouver un mariiiiii ? Tu le sais ?"

_***J'ai peut-être ma petite idée la-dessus.***_

"Ah très bien, je t'écoute ! Comment je dois faire ? Parce qu'ils sont vraiment moches ! Et puis, tous moches ! En même temps, c'est les grands ! Oh, j'ai compris tu vas envoyer les beaux de cette année à Serpentard ! T'es intelligent, en fait ! Ah ! Comme je t'envie ! Ca doit être cool de n'avoie une utilité qu'annuelle. Tu glandouilles tout le reste de l'année en fait. Enfin bref, c'est une très bonne idée que tu as eue parce que mon père, avec ses idées radicalistes, il serait très content que mon mari soit un Ser..."

_***-Serdaigle ! Et maintenant dégage, gamine, parce que j'ai déjà la migraine, et j'ai encore tous tes autres camarades à répartir***_

« Quoi ? Serdaigle ? Mais tu te rends pas compte ! Je vais me faire mettre en pièces. Tu te soucies si peu de ma vie future ? »

_***Honnêtement ? Oui !***_

« Et bah, t'as le mérite d'être honnête au moins. Je peux juste te demander un petit service ? Une sorte de réparation pour l'outrage que tu viens de me faire subir et qui a de grandes, graaaaaaaandes chances de me faire tuer en rentrant chez moi pour les vacances de Noel. ? »

_***Pffffff, mais tu me gonfles à la fin…si ça me débarrasse de toi…***_

« Cool ! Tu vois le brun, là-bas, qui a l'air tout triste ? Envoie le à Serdaigle. Tu peux faire ça pour moi ? Hein ? Tu serais un ange. Je sais qu'on a pris un mauvais départ tout les deux mais je sais qu'au fond du peut être extrêmement généreux. Un jour tu te féliciteras d'avoir été aussi gentil. Parce que, vois-tu, quand je serai riche et célèbre, je penserais à te récompenser de quelque façon que ce soit, ça te… »

_***Oui, oui…allez, zou maintenant !***_

« Promis ? »

_***Mais tu me les brises à la fin, oui promis…***_

« Merci, mais…Comment je pourrais te les briser ? T'en as pas ! Enfin, je crois…»

_***DEGAGE ! ***_

Et voilà comment ma vie fut gâchée par un imbécile chapeau.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous as plu. A la semaine prochaine si vous me proposez des idées intéressantes !

Bisouuus.

Maï.


End file.
